


Жизнь-это череда рисков

by KatiSark



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe, Character Death, Established Relationship, Grief, Kid Fic, M/M, PTSD, Post Reichenbach, Psychological Trauma, Suicidal Thoughts, Temporary Character Death, Violence, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-03
Updated: 2013-08-03
Packaged: 2017-12-22 07:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 31,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/910760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatiSark/pseuds/KatiSark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Третья часть цикла "The Infiltrate Series". События происходят через два года после "Любовной песни двух идиотов"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [(Life is) A Series of Risks](https://archiveofourown.org/works/257161) by [SkipandDi (ladyflowdi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyflowdi/pseuds/SkipandDi). 



В четверг, прохладным, сырым и туманным сентябрьским утром Джон опознает тело Шерлока. Деревья уже начинают менять цвет, их листва переливается на углу каждой улицы красным, желтым и оранжевым. Это последнее буйство красок перед тоскливой серостью зимы напоминают Джону детство, иву возле материнского дома, становившуюся красивого золотисто-желтого оттенка, похожего на солнечный свет.

Когда он входит в Скотланд Ярд, Лейстред ждет его на стойке регистрации. Он напряжен, губы бескровны, волосы взъерошены, а на щеке грязное пятно. Сейчас перед Джоном стоит не детектив-инспектор, а просто друг, с погасшими усталыми глазами.

Ребенка Джон отдает Диммоку, у Эндрю он третий по счету любимый полицейский в мире. Через стеклянную стену кабинета Лейстреда доктор видит, как Диммок нежно баюкает его сына.

В тот утренний час Шерлок был совершенно один в лаборатории Бартса, говорит Лейстред. Никто не мог предугадать, что баллон со слезоточивым газом рванет как бомба, вызвав цепную реакцию взрывов вокруг лаборатории. Была угроза обрушения всего крыла здания, которое еще не успели укрепить стальной арматурой после того, как Мориарти пытался его взорвать. Но в этот раз Джим оказался ни при чем. Криминалисты все еще изучали остатки баллона, но уже объяснили взрыв неисправностью производства. То, что Шерлок обнаружил это первым, спасло множество жизней.

Джон забирает у Лейстреда вещественные доказательства и расписывается за них: за расплавленные остатки ключей и лупы - всё, что было с Шерлоком во время взрыва и всё, что удалось спасти.

Еще осталось висевшее на крючке в коридоре лаборатории, а сейчас тщательно свернутое пальто.

\- Я хочу увидеть его, – говорит Джон.

\- Прости, – отвечает Лейстред. – Это не... – он смотрит под ноги. Его напряженное лицо искажается. – Джон, там не так много осталось.

\- А записи зубной формы [1]?

\- Уже сделаны. Но даже если они не... – Джон смотрит на его прыгающий кадык. – Ты уверен?

Он уверен.

Тело совершенно обезображено. Джон не ужасается – это тяжело, но он бывший военный, проведший значительную часть взрослой жизни в Афганистане. Он видел десятки трупов, которые вытаскивали из-под обломков, оставшихся от взрывов придорожных фугасов, видел подорвавшихся на противопехотных минах. И этот труп просто похож на те, остальные; от человека тут мало что уцелело, кроме иссохших костей - почти вся плоть и кожа на теле сожжены, конечности вытянуты от жара взрыва. Труп неузнаваем, за исключением остатков темной пряди за ухом. Когда Джон дотрагивается до нее, она пылью рассыпается под его пальцами.

На пышно обставленные похороны пришли сотни людей. Джон сидит в первом ряду перед гробом, держа на руках сонного притихшего Эндрю. Мать Шерлока сидит слева от него, Майкрофт справа. Никто из них не плачет, и Джон думает, что они ведут себя очень по-британски. Шерлоку бы не понравилось проявление эмоций – они вечно сбивали его с толку.

Шерлока хоронят в поместье, в фамильном склепе, где покоятся пятнадцать поколений семейства Холмс, где похоронен его отец.

\- Побудь со мной еще немного, Джон, – в тот же день просит Джона Аделла. Ее дом полон скорбящих, которые едят, пьют и неторопливо прохаживаются туда-сюда. Порой трудно представить, что половина этих людей доводилась Шерлоку родственниками, да и Джону, пожалуй, тоже. Лично знаком он был только с несколькими, еще с приема, на котором настояла Аделла, когда Джон и Шерлок заключили гражданский союз. На деле же большинства из этих людей Джон не помнит, они действуют ему на нервы, и он не чувствует особенной радости от созерцания вереницы лиц с характерными холмсовскими лбами и царственными носами.

\- Аделла.

\- Ты не должен быть один.

\- Я не один, – отвечает он. Она весь последний час держит его за руку, положив ее себе на колено и переплетя их пальцы. Ее кожа как бумага – бледная, тонкая.

\- Гарриет только что приехала из Нью-Йорка, чтобы поддержать Клару в ее начинаниях, – говорит Аделла, – а мой сын и его жена едва выкроили время, прежде чем Майкрофт сменит должность…

\- Я не один, Аделла, – прерывает ее Джон спокойно. – Мой дом в Лондоне. Эндрю ходит в детский сад, гимнастический класс и бассейн.

Сын его главная забота – а теперь и единственная.

Видно, что она хочет возразить, но сдерживается. Ее глаза блестят, наполненные такими эмоциями, которых Джон не может описать. Она крепко пожимает его руку, и доктор целует ее в щеку.

– Спасибо, - произносит он.

Они возвращаются домой. Джон, как всегда, убирается в квартире, играет с Эндрю, кормит его, даже когда тот морщит личико, не желая есть горошек. Каждый вечер после захода солнца он купает Эндрю в кухонной раковине, моет его светлые кудри, позволяя ему играть с пузырьками от пены и резиновыми игрушками, а потом нежно смазывает лосьоном его маленькие ножки, ручки и живот, пока малыш не засыпает.

Проходит неделя, прежде чем Джон осознает, что все еще одет в костюм, в котором был на похоронах. На рукаве засохло пятно от детского питания.

Два-три раза в неделю приходит Майкрофт, чтобы покачать Эндрю на колене и посмотреть, как они справляются. Джон отвечает ему невпопад, не слушая вопросы, и иногда, когда очень устает, позволяет Майкрофту взять часть забот на себя, покормить, искупать Эндрю или погулять с ним, приготовить им ужин.

Бывает, Майкрофт тайно посылает одного из своих помощников убрать квартиру, хотя Джон этого не замечает. Часто он так устает, что с трудом ходит и соображает, позволяя Майкрофту помочь ему улечься в постель.

Когда такое случается, Майкрофт, выглядя не по годам старым, садится на край кровати Джона и рассказывает ему о том времени, когда Шерлок был маленьким. С растрепанными кудрями и широкой, как солнце, улыбкой он бегал по их огромному поместью и был похож на маленького дикаря. Джон так ярко представляет эту картину, что, проваливаясь в сон, ощущает солнечный свет и запах мыльных пузырей, слышит детский смех и крики.

Приходящие по ночам кошмары поражают своей яркостью и ужасностью. Каждую ночь Джону снится одно и то же: он полевом госпитале в Кандагаре - пыль-свет-смерть-пустыня-смерть -и Шерлок умирает на его глазах. Иногда Джон, ощущая животный ужас, снова оказывается в той ночи, когда Мориарти пытался убить их обоих, и воспоминание о крови Шерлока, его тканях и органах под руками так ясно, будто это происходит на самом деле, каждый раз заново. Шерлок кричит, и Джон, как бы ни старался, не может вытащить бомбу, скользкую и горячую. Иногда Шерлок заперт, как в ловушке, в джипе, который наскакивает на фугас, и Джон видит, как он сгорает заживо, как закипает его кожа, сжижаются глаза, до костей обугливаются губы, и всё смотрит и смотрит до тех пор, пока голос Шерлока не исчезает в пламени.

Жизнь продолжается. По-прежнему нужно готовить еду, стирать, менять подгузники и мыть полы. Нужно отмечать первый день рождения Эндрю; Джон испек для сына пирог и помог ему открыть подарки от Майкрофта и его жены, от миссис Хадсон и бабушки и несколько маленьких подарков от сослуживцев Джона. Пирог получается немного суховатым, но Эндрю, кажется, этого не замечает, вымазавшись в нем с головы до ног. Джон даже пытается играть на скрипке, выходит ужасно, но Эндрю – добрая душа – все равно смеется и хлопает в ладоши.

Медленно, неизбежно Шерлок исчезает из квартиры. Его незавершенные мысли оказываются ненужными, неоконченные эксперименты Джон выкидывает, освобождая Эндрю пространство для игр; он убирает расческу Шерлока, его мыло и лосьон после бритья, чтобы положить на их место детскую пену для ванны и чистые полотенца. В книжном шкафу он переставляет поближе книги по воспитанию и выделяет место под диски Эндрю с мультфильмами и музыкой.

Раньше Джон по-глупому думал, что в его жизни было только «До Афганистана» и «После Афганистана», что по хрупкой грани между гражданской жизнью и ужасами войны и проходила та линия, которая предопределила дихотомию его существования. А теперь он вдовец в 37 лет, на руках у него маленький сын и бесконечные счета, и он так зол на весь мир, что порой даже не может в нем жить. Он скрывается на Бейкер-стрит до тех пор, пока вновь не обретает способность дышать и не избавляется от ощущения, что вот-вот лопнет грудная клетка.

***

Эндрю так быстро подрастает. Из толстенького младенца и пухленького малыша он превращается в рано развившегося двухлетнего ребенка, красивого, неуклюжего, шумного и озорного. Он единственное светлое пятно в жизни Джона. И не имеет значения, что его биологические родители Шерлок и Гарри, а Шерлок и Джон указаны родителями в свидетельстве о рождении; Эндрю, с его кудрями, носом и складом ума, весь пошел в Холмсов, и любой мог бы им гордиться. Ребенок Джона не просто умный – он, без преувеличения сказать, гениальный. Об этом говорит воспитатель в детском саду, будто Джон слепой и сам не замечает, как умен его ребенок. Но теперь на это обращают внимание и другие, говоря, что Эндрю надо показать врачу и обследовать.

Доктора проверяют Эндрю на всевозможные психические и физические заболевания, снимают магнитно-резонансную томографию мозга и целый месяц делают дорогостоящие тесты, прежде чем объявить, что, исключая проблемы со зрением, Эндрю совершенно здоров.

\- Он не вундеркинд, Джон, вундеркинды обычно одарены только в одной или двух областях: в музыке или искусстве, – их лечащий врач, доктор Смит, говорит с ярко выраженным американским акцентом. – Эндрю одарен в целом. Пошлите нашего психолога подальше, мы вызовем специалиста из Оксфорда. Ему 22 месяца, а он уже читает как второклассник. И не просто читает, а понимает, что читает. Он начинает осмысливать абстрактные понятия и логично рассуждает о несправедливости, к примеру, считает несправедливым, что в саду шоколадное молоко им дают только по пятницам.

Джон мгновенье обдумывает его слова.

\- Ты хочешь сказать, что он не должен уметь все это делать?

Дэвид фыркает, потирая рукой лицо.

\- Джон, ты пришел спросить моего мнения как врача, и я тебе его озвучил. Я никогда не видел ребенка, похожего на Эндрю. Ему почти два, он должен ковырять в носу и есть мелки, а не считать в уме. Эндрю умный, он чертовски умный, даже намного умнее, чем мы сейчас, на этой стадии его развития, можем оценить. Я могу сказать тебе: твой сын одарен, Джон. Глубоко одарен.

Дэвид дает ему брошюры, книги и контактный телефон центра, в котором занимаются поддержкой родителей одаренных детей.

По пути домой они заходят в «Теско», и Джон покупает Эндрю шоколадное молоко и диск с мультфильмом «Облачно, возможны осадки в виде фрикаделек».

***

Вскоре после этого Джон принимает решение, что не будет относиться к Эндрю по-другому, иначе, чем раньше. По правде говоря, он понятия не имеет, что ему делать, как управляться с Эндрю, он сам еле-еле жив, но надеется, что ему не придется слишком сильно давить на сына, и тут же убеждается, что решил правильно. Он по-прежнему заставляет Эндрю убираться в комнате, складывать игрушки, накрывать на стол – хотя тот разбил 4 тарелки, прежде чем Джон, наконец, понял, что нужно перейти на одноразовые пластиковые. Он по-прежнему проверяет у сына домашнее задание, но не слишком придирается к помаркам, помня о том, что мальчик - единственный ученик в «Le Jardin à l'Ouest» [2], которому его задают. Эндрю слишком умный, но слишком маленький, развитие мелкой моторики у него не успевает за развитием ума, так что мальчик диктует ответы, а Джону приходится ему помогать писать. На этой неделе они проходят вычитание.

Джон постепенно понимает, что его сын - существо с самыми неумолимыми, непоколебимыми привычками, и этим так сильно напоминает Майкрофта, что порой это просто пугает. Чем старше становится Эндрю, тем быстрее работает его мозг, словно набирающая скорость гоночная машина. Если Шерлок всегда позволял своему неистовому интеллекту находиться в свободном полете, не сдерживаясь ни в каких рамках, то Эндрю, подобно своему дяде, чтобы контролировать себя, придерживается строгого распорядка.

Всё нормально, пока он завтракает без четверти восемь, в девять приходит в детский сад, а ровно в четыре папочка забирает его, неважно, будь то в дождь, в ясную погоду или в снег. Чай он пьет в пять, ванну принимает в шесть, потом немного смотрит телевизор, слушает чтение перед сном и ровно в восемь ложится в кровать. С Эндрю нет никаких сюрпризов, и любое отклонение от повседневной рутины приводит его к истерике.

Поэтому самое последнее место во всей Вселенной, в котором Джон хочет оказаться - чертов «Теско», в пять часов вечера в понедельник.

Обычно он делает покупки рано утром в воскресенье, до того, как худшая половина человечества встает с кровати. Ехать автобусом прямо от Бейкер-стрит было бы удобнее, но чаще они бегут от всего, что связано с воскресеньем; Джон одевает Эндрю потеплее, и они садятся в метро до станции Эдгвар-Роуд. В «Теско» в этот час воскресного утра всегда тихо, в магазине только Джон и несколько пожилых дам, и доктор выпивает кофе, сажает Эндрю в тележку, сунув ему коробку с хлопьями, чтобы его занять, и, вооружившись бесконечным количеством терпения, начинает делать покупки.

Однако на той неделе в воскресенье утром у Джона была срочная операция, надо было залатать кое-каких безукоризненных образцов рода человеческого, которые немного переборщили с празднованием в честь выигрыша Кубка мира. У них были переломы, рваные раны, у одного даже внутреннее кровотечение. Будто Джон вновь вернулся Афганистан, только вместо солдат, которых он собирал по кускам, он лечил пьяных идиотов, нашедших приключений на свои задницы.

Эндрю милый, просто чудесный ребенок, но его привычный и режим дня нарушен, и мальчик без конца жалуется, напоминая Джону о том, что именно они должны делать сейчас. С того момента, как они входят из метро в переполненное «Теско», ребенок Джона, которого он любит всем сердцем, сводит его с ума. Эндрю неудобно, он сонный, ему не нравится этот шум, он беспрестанно жалуется: «Я не хочу эти крекеры, папочка», - хотя на этой неделе на них скидка, – «Мне не нравится сыр, он отвратительный, пожалуйста, не говори, что я кушаю его каждый день», «И нет, нет, не буду спагетти, не буду курицу – я вообще не буду кушать на этой неделе, папочка».

Вдобавок Джон забыл дома на столе карточки на скидки, и это значит, что им придется платить за все полную цену, чего он не делал с той первой недели, как переехал к Шерлоку. Что еще хуже, ассортимент товаров в магазине не пополнялся с выходных, нет ни подгузников, ни туалетной бумаги. Цены на кофе выросли, цены на сосиски – любимую еду Джона – упали, а у упаковочных столов толпится по-настоящему жуткое количество народу.

Джон и в более удачные дни не слишком хорошо чувствует себя в толпе, теперь же это абсолютно невыносимо: мамаши с детьми, мужчины в деловых костюмах, горланящие подростки и даже громко разговаривающие студенты из ближайшего университета, и Эндрю, разъяренный, без остановки ерзающий на месте.

\- Нет, папочка, - рыдает он. – Нет, нет, нет.

\- Эндрю, – говорит Джон спокойно, крепко сжимая ручку тележки и глядя сверху вниз на своего ребенка, который в ответ смотрит на него, багровый от злых слез. – Ты должен кушать.

\- Мне не нравятся эти продукты! – кричит Эндрю, извиваясь в тележке, чтобы добраться до покупок. Он выбрасывает банку бобов, следом летит пачка макарон. – Я не хочу их есть!

\- Они полезны, ты попробуешь их, и тебе понравится, – отвечает Джон, подбирая бобы и пасту, которые, к счастью, остались целыми после такого неожиданного полета.

Когда он выпрямляется, Эндрю уже держит молоко, он разъярен и, хуже того, весь его облик выражает протест, в точности как было у Шерлока, и от этого перехватывает дыхание. Иногда Джон забывает, что Эндрю унаследовал нечто большее от своего папы, чем просто волосы и ум. Джон крепко вцепляется в тележку одной рукой, другой перехватывает молоко и близко наклоняется к сыну.

\- Если ты бросишь молоко, Эндрю Холмс, я очень, очень расстроюсь. – По лицу Эндрю, пробегает смятение - Джон попадает в уязвимое место. – Я не только расстроюсь, но и не покривлю душой, если скажу, что разочаруюсь.

Это ненадолго останавливает его сына. Джон уже давно знает, как много значит для Эндрю его хорошее мнение, и высказывает его часто и открыто, и бог свидетель, что в такие моменты он не лукавит.

\- Я разочаруюсь не только потому, что мой большой мальчик устроил такую сцену посреди своего любимого магазина, но и тем, что сломал вещь, в которую вложен труд многих, очень многих людей.

Эндрю кривится, опять приготовившись плакать, но Джон отвлекает его внимание:

\- Откуда берется молоко?

Его ребенок ужасно сопит, подбородок у него дрожит, и Джон чувствует, как дрогнуло его сердце. Лицо у Эндрю такое, будто он готов броситься к Джону в объятья вместе с молоком, и Джон, мгновение понаблюдав за его реакцией, продолжает в том же духе.

\- М-молоко дают коровы. Му.

\- Верно. А откуда мы его берем?

Прошлой весной детский сад Эндрю выезжал на экскурсию на ферму в Кент. С тех пор Эндрю увлекся, и все игрушки, которые ему подарили на день рождения, были связаны с фермой. Даже перед сном Джон читал ему рваную, с истрепанными уголками книжку «Уход за коровами».

Джон, прикусывая губу, берет банку томатной пасты.

\- Верно. И как только его дадут коровы, потом что?

Эндрю горестно прижимается щекой к крышке бутылки с молоком.

\- Потом фермеры очищают его.

Какая-то женщина под весьма неудачным углом врезается в Джона, и он вцепляется в тележку, ожидая, пока нога перестанет пульсировать от боли.

\- Пастеризуют, – напоминает он сыну, морщась и осторожно сгибая пальцы на ноге, пока боль не утихает. Фермер Боб, конечно, об этом до хрена чего рассказал в своей книжке. – А потом?

\- А потом они упаковывают его в коробки и выпускают для детей.

\- Да, они упаковывают молоко в картонные коробки, в бутылки и банки, чтобы дети могли его пить. И после всей этой тяжелой работы, которую делают коровы и фермеры, красиво ли с нашей стороны будет бросать его на землю?

\- Нет, – голос Эндрю повышается, срываясь на вопль. Его глаза снова наполняются слезами. – Я не хочу эту кашу, – добавляет он.

Джон медленно выдыхает через нос.

\- Ты любишь эту кашу. Кажется, ты расстроен, потому что мы уже целый час тут торчим.

\- Нет, она мне не нравится, – кричит Эндрю, и все начинается снова.

Он кричит на весь магазин. Он рыдает, когда Джон выбирает мясо, вопит, когда тот покупает апельсиновый сок, и категорично воет, когда он кладет в тележку йогурт.

Когда они становятся в очередь в кассе, Эндрю засыпает от собственного плача, отчаянно вцепившись в молоко, очки его сталкиваются на сторону, в волосы, а у Джона так сильно трясутся руки, что он роняет банковскую карту, которую вручает кассиру. Женщина-кассир сочувствующе ему улыбается, не заставляет отбирать у Эндрю бутылку, и подмигнув, продает молоко бесплатно.

Возвращение домой превращается в целое приключение. Джон выходит из магазина, держа в руках 6 пакетов и одного вновь закатившего истерику малыша, который, полусонный и несчастный, неуклюже вытягивается на его больном плече и прерывисто плачет. Остановить такси в этот час на дороге почти невозможно, а ехать в метро такая скверная идея, что даже думать о ней не стоит, и Джон идет пешком до дома целую милю, Эндрю и покупки мертвым грузом лежат в его стремительно затекающих руках.

Позже, когда покупки разобраны, Эндрю вымыт, накормлен, и, наконец, лежит в постели, Джон садится за кухонный стол, кладет голову на руки и плачет до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как опухло лицо и дрожат суставы. На эту ерунду он позволяет себе только десять минут, а потом заставляет себя собраться и продолжать идти дальше. По правде говоря, у него и нет другого выбора.

Этой ночью Эндрю забирается в его кровать и, хлюпая носом на груди Джона, шепчет дрожащим голосом:

\- Прости, что в магазине я был плохим мальчиком и чуть не выбросил молоко.

\- Все в порядке, – шепчет Джон в ответ, устраивая их обоих поудобнее, чтобы Эндрю мог уютно свернуться в теплом гнездышке. – Ты хороший мальчик, потому что все-таки не выбросил его.

\- Правда, хороший мальчик?

\- Очень-очень хороший, – отвечает Джон. – А теперь давай спать.

Эндрю сопит, ерзает и вот, наконец, устраивается. Джон уже проваливается в сон, когда Эндрю шепчет:

\- Я люблю тебя, папочка.

\- Я люблю тебя, Эндрю, – шепчет Джон в ответ и целует его мягкие детские волосы, уютно накрывая их обоих одеялом.

***

В сущности, кошмары так и не прекращаются.

У Джона нет времени на психотерапевта, но он старается следовать ее советам, чтобы попытаться обрести контроль над собой. У них с Эндрю бывают хорошие дни, когда они смеются, ходят в парк или просто остаются с дома, и Джон печет какое-нибудь любимое лакомство сына. Но такие дни бывают не так часто, как ему хотелось бы. Большую часть времени отнимает ежедневная рутина «дом-работа», нескончаемое хныканье Эндрю, когда он просыпается, а в квартире что-то меняется, или испытание визитами Майкрофта, который, перейдя с «низших» позиций в правительстве на едва ли не главную и став одним из высокопоставленных чиновников – заместителем премьер-министра, удивительно часто начал вести себя более человечно. Джон был бы шокирован такой переменой, если бы у него в то время были хоть какие-то силы удивляться, а теперь казалось, что это не так уж и важно. В конце концов, по-настоящему ничего и не изменилось.

И не то что бы Джон не хочет, чтобы Майкрофт виделся с племянником; это неправда. Джон расположен к своему деверю, но тот слишком проницателен и слишком печется о его благе, и немного нехорошо влияет на Эндрю, который становится одержимым подаренными ему дядей карманными часами. Теперь из-за них их с сыном режим дня выверен вплоть до минуты.

Все свое свободное время Джон проводит с сыном, учится справляться с ним, ведь Эндрю, хотя и невероятно умный, но все еще ребенок. Все разговоры Джона начинают крутиться вокруг Эндрю, с Эндрю и об Эндрю – он уже центр его Вселенной, и эта Вселенная сужается только до его сына. Они ходят в парк, в музеи, много гуляют; часами по воскресеньям торчат в библиотеке, пока у Эндрю не появляется гора самых разных книг, начиная от книжек с картинками и первых книг для чтения и на пороге его двухлетия заканчивая детскими сказками и повестями. Каждый вечер они читают «Гарри Поттера», и Джон спрашивает себя, скоро ли Эндрю поймает своего папочку на том, что тот пропускает страшные места.

Ему по-прежнему чертовски тяжело. Он не понимал, насколько трудно ему будет одному воспитывать ребенка, пытаясь сохранить квартиру, а ведь он вовсе не был готов к тому, что придется одному за нее платить. Он понятия не имел, сколько нужно работать, чтобы обеспечить ребенка, чтобы мальчик, по его меркам, был вымыт, достойно накормлен и ухожен; при полном рабочем дне еще надо поддерживать порядок дома и стараться развивать умственные способности Эндрю в эти самые решающие для него годы. Джону часто кажется, что проще не вставать с кровати, чем каждое утро снова возвращаться к этой круговерти, и каждый день у него еще на каплю прибавляется смертельной усталости.

Вторая зима после смерти Шерлока побивает худшие рекорды. В Лондоне становится так холодно, что жизнь в городе почти замирает, и больница каждый день переполнена пациентами. Хотя Джон делает себе прививку от гриппа и по возможности старается себя беречь, тщательно моется и убирается. Но он по-прежнему переутомлен и истощен, поэтому неудивительно, что, проснувшись однажды утром, он понимает, что не может встать с кровати.

Ему ужасно плохо. Кажется, нужны титанические усилия, чтобы сесть, спустить ноги с кровати, встать, и когда он это делает, мир начинает шататься из стороны в сторону. Он приходит в себя на полу, понимая, что его вырвало остатками вчерашнего ужина.

Он слышит, как в дверях Эндрю зовет его по имени, потом топот маленьких ног, бегущих к нему.

\- Нет, нет, – бормочет он, отталкивая сына. – Нет, милый, ты тоже заболеешь. Принеси папочке телефон, пожалуйста.

Господи, помоги ему, он не может встать. Он пытается раз, другой, затем поднимается будто призрак, опираясь спиной о кровать, усталый и взмокший от пота. Кажется, прошла целая вечность, прежде чем Эндрю возвращается, и Джон продолжает слышать его, близко и в то же время почему-то очень далеко. Ему нужно встать, чтобы подойти к сыну, но ноги, кажется, отказываются повиноваться ему.

\- Эндрю, – хрипит он, и ужас перехватывает его горло. – Эндрю!

\- Папочка, – говорит Эндрю, появляясь в дверном проеме с телефоном в руке, к которому все еще прикреплено зарядное устройство. – Я не могу это снять!

\- Все хорошо. – В глазах у Джона жжет и двоится, он едва может разглядеть экран и гребаные сенсорные кнопки. Он держит телефон в руке, а потом протягивает его назад сыну. – Нажми и удерживай цифру 5.

Бесполезно. У Эндрю нет координации, его маленькие пальчики продолжают соскальзывать. Джон проклинает «Apple» и мысленно посылает его подальше, ко всем чертям.

\- Папа, – рыдает Эндрю, и Джон мягко успокаивает его.

\- Ш-ш-ш, все в порядке, все хорошо. Попробуй еще, малыш.

Он пытается, и на этот раз у него получается сделать вызов. Джон берет у него телефон, но на пятом гудке вызов переходит в звуковую почту миссис Хадсон, и он вдруг вспоминает, что она уехала в Корнуолл навестить племянницу.

\- Проклятье, – бормочет он.

Эндрю задыхается, и Джон с трудом раскрывает один глаз, чтобы посмотреть на мальчика, который уставился на него, прижав ко рту ладошку.

\- Папа, – говорит он почти беззвучно. – Ты сказал плохое слово.

\- Да, – отвечает Джон задумчиво, проводя ладонью по глазам, чтобы стереть с них пот. – Прости.

\- Ничего, – отзывается Эндрю. – Папа, ты очень болен?

\- Кажется, – говорит Джон, откинувшись головой на кровать. – Я встану через минуту. Я пытался позвонить миссис Хадсон.

\- Миссис Хадсон поехала в Корнуолл, – дельно замечает Эндрю.

\- Я знаю, я только что вспомнил, – говорит Джон. – А твой дядя в Индии на свадьбе сестры тети Махдави.

У Эндрю загораются глаза.

\- Он сказал, что привезет мне что-нибудь.

\- Наверное, привезет, – предполагает Джон. – Ну, ничего. Давай позвоним дяде Джеффу.

На этот раз он достаточно хорошо видит экран, чтобы набрать номер, несмотря на то, что в глазах жжет и слезится. Эндрю смотрит на него так удивленно, и Джону противно, что мальчик видит его таким.

Ему становится еще больше тошно, когда вызов идет прямо на голосовую почту Джеффа, и мир Джона еще раз сужается до предела, только до него и его сына.

Он хочет спрятать лицо в ладонях и заплакать, но Эндрю с расстроенным лицом приседает перед ним, подсовывая под его руку Риббита. Джон сглатывает до тех пор, пока не может говорить.

\- Я думаю, на этой неделе мы устроим себе маленький выходной, милый. Давай сегодня ты не пойдешь в садик, а я на работу. Что скажешь?

\- Я хочу идти в садик, мы выходим из дома в восемь-ноль-девять, – говорит Эндрю. – Я хочу закончить проект.

\- Я слишком болен, чтобы выйти из дома, Эндрю, – отвечает ему Джон, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее. – И здесь нет никого, кто мог бы помочь нам. Прости, милый.

Джон знает, что Эндрю сжимает губки в попытке не заплакать, потому что видит своего папу таким беспомощным. «Почему бы тебе не пойти и не поиграть, милый?»

\- Папа?

\- Пожалуйста, слушайся.

\- Но ты ничего не сказал.

Джон моргает широко открытыми глазами.

\- Иди и оденься. Я приготовлю тебе завтрак.

Он слышит, как Эндрю уходит, как ножки в носках стучат по полу, и долго, пошатываясь, поднимается на ноги. Он слышит Эндрю в комнате, и для безопасности оставляет открытой дверь в ванную, борясь с собой, чтобы стащить насквозь мокрую от пота одежду. Мир перед глазами плывет, ему просто нужен душ, душ должен помочь.

Лучше бы Джефф перезвонил сам, потому что в Джоне начинает говорить гордость – он не мог надоедать ему сам дважды за одно утро. В любом случае, просить Лейстреда срываться с работы сверхэгоистично, и Джон уже хочет, чтобы он не перезванивал вообще. Да и что Лейстред такого сделает, чего уже не попытался сделать он сам?

Он слышит, как в гостиной включается телевизор, и, спотыкаясь, идет в душ, его трясет от жара, а потом, когда льется вода, – от холода. Он дрожит и стонет, зажимая рот рукой, привалившись к стене. Через мгновение Джон заставляет себя выпрямиться, стараясь как можно быстрее смыть с тела пот, пока еще держится на ногах.

Он никогда не узнает и не вспомнит, как готовил Эндрю завтрак, а когда снова приходит в сознанье, понимает, что лежит на диване, понятия не имея, как туда попал. За всю свою жизнь Джон ни разу еще так сильно не болел и ни разу еще не был так испуган предательством собственного тела. Перед его глазами то исчезает, то появляется образ обеспокоенного и взволнованного Эндрю.

Мир сужается до серого, бесформенного пространства, перед глазами плавают вспышки цветных пятен – красная рубашка Эндрю, зеленая шкурка Риббита – и постоянно слышен голос Эндрю. Он разговаривает с сыном, пытаясь его успокоить, и, наконец, спустя долгое время, говорит:

\- Эндрю? Дай еще раз папе телефон.

\- Теперь ты проснулся?

Его сынишка плачет, и Джон бормочет:

\- Ш-ш-ш, все хорошо. Просто сегодня я не смогу как следует позаботиться о тебе. Давай позвоним твоей бабушке.

Эндрю сопит, и Джон открывает глаза и смотрит на сына, возящегося с его мобильником; черты его по-прежнему расплываются и двоятся. Бог свидетель, он выбросит проклятый сенсорник, как только сможет выйти на улицу, и купит что-нибудь другое.

\- Бабушке?

\- Да, дорогой.

Джон берет телефон у Эндрю, чуть привставая, чтобы сосредоточить взгляд на экране. Свет от дисплея прожигает мозг, глаза слезятся, он щурится, листая список контактов до тех пор, пока не доходит до номера Аделлы.

Она последний человек, которому он хочет звонить, последний человек, которому он хотел бы дать знать о случившемся, последний человек, в глазах которого он хочет выглядеть слабым. Но Джон звонит ей, потому что у него нет выбора, черт возьми, он не может даже встать, не говоря уже о том, чтобы заботиться о сыне.

В трубке отвечают на второй гудок.

\- Офис миссис Холмс, говорит Деметриус, чем я могу вам помочь?

\- Аделла…

\- Джон? – он слышит в телефоне шелест и механические шумы, когда она переключается на громкую связь. – Какой неожиданный сюрприз. Все в порядке?

\- Я…

\- Джон? – снова говорит Аделла, и у Джона сильно кружится голова, а из уголков глаз наползает темнота. Он старается побороть дурноту, заставляя себя снова сосредоточиться, и осознает, что в руке больше нет телефона.

\- Да, бабуля, – это говорит Эндрю. К уху у него прижат телефон, который размером почти с его голову, очки сдвинуты на сторону. Секунду Джон благодарит Бога, что его сын все еще носит их, ведь он так часто их терял.

\- Его стошнило, и тут все на полу, глаза у него темно-красные, а еще он весь потный. – Эндрю смотрит на Джона. – Да. И он весь белый, – у мальчика сильно дрожит подбородок. – Он спал и не мог проснуться, а потом встал и попросил меня принести телефон. С папой все будет хорошо? – Аделла что-то говорит ему, чтобы успокоить, он трет рукой глаза. – Хорошо, я тебя тоже люблю, – он делает характерный чмок в трубку и снова протягивает телефон Джону.

Джон мертвеет до самой глубины души, но прежде чем успевает сказать хоть слово, Аделла опережает его:

\- Джон, я буду у вас чуть меньше, чем через час. Я хочу, чтобы вы с Эндрю оставались в точности там, где вы сейчас находитесь. Ты меня понял?

\- Аделла…

\- Да. Я понимаю.

\- Да, мэм.

\- Хорошо.

Она вешает трубку, и Джон, полный стыда, медленно выдыхает. Он смотрит на сына, подбородок которого все еще дрожит, протягивает ему руку и пожимает его ладошку.

\- Ты был очень хорошим, помог своему папе. Мне жаль, что сегодня я не смогу как следует о тебе позаботиться.

\- Ничего, – говорит Эндрю, сопя и вытирая мокрый нос о голову Риббита.

Сознание Джона вновь ослабевает, но только он начинает дремать, и тут внизу открывается дверь.

\- Джон? – кричит Аделла, набирая код сигнализации, - он даже не помнит, когда давал его ей, - и начинает подниматься по ступенькам. В тот момент, когда она входит в комнату, Эндрю начинает рыдать.

\- Эндрю, – бормочет она, и его сын бросается к ней в объятия. Она так легко поднимает его, будто он не весит половину ее собственного тела. От нее пахнет домом и Шерлоком, и Джон судорожно сглатывает, не желая, чтобы его вырвало.

\- Джон, – вздыхает она, садясь на диван рядом с ним.

\- Я не хотел вам звонить.

\- Это совершенно очевидно, – отвечает она, проводя рукой по его лбу. – За сколько?

\- Меньше чем за сутки, – говорит он, с облегчением закрывая глаза – ее рука прохладная, а у него, черт возьми, такой жар. – Майкрофт в Индии…

\- Я прекрасно об этом знаю.

\- Я думал, что смогу…

\- Это также очевидно, – отвечает она и, поцеловав Эндрю в лоб, ставит его на пол и встает, чтобы снять пальто. – Глупо, безрассудно, но очевидно. Я вызвала нашего семейного врача, он будет здесь меньше чем через 10 минут.

Она окидывает глазами квартиру, наморщив нос, и Джону хочется умереть, свернуться калачиком и умереть.

Она живет у них две недели. Джон оправляется от гриппа, начинает выходить на улицу, он слаб, измучен, но все-таки остался цел и невредим. Вдобавок ко всему к нему возвращаются кошмары, но, к счастью, не страшнее тех, предыдущих. Он с трудом переносит визит Аделлы, и когда, наконец, они машут ей на прощанье, стоя перед передней дверью 221 В, даже Эндрю говорит: «Я люблю бабулю, но лучше, когда мы с тобой только вдвоем».

Джон не может с этим не согласиться.

***

Эндрю часто говорит удивительные вещи, до того удивительные, что Джон уже перестает поражаться словам, сорвавшимся с его уст. Меньше чем за месяц до второй годовщины со смерти Шерлока Эндрю первый раз спрашивает о своем папе.

Солнце уже начало садится, по новостям передали, что, судя по всему, Дэвид Бекхем и его жена ждут еще одного ребенка. Джон жарит курицу, отваривает лапшу и запекает мясо в горшочке, потому что на завтра, пока Эндрю будет в доме у дяди, он взял лишнюю смену в больнице. Эндрю уже несколько дней тихий, так же, как когда что-то обдумывает. Джон давно обещал себе, что если ему повезет иметь детей, он не будет пытаться ограничивать их свободу, как делала его собственная мать. Он знает, что Эндрю в свое время сам всё ему расскажет, и поэтому не очень удивляется, когда Эндрю оставляет свой конструктор и приходит на кухню.

\- Привет, дорогой, – говорит Джон, его руки перепачканы соком помидоров, которые он шинковал. – Развлекаешься?

\- Я строю ракету, – прозаично говорит Эндрю, как будто для двухлетнего ребенка строить ракету из «Лего» совершенно обычное дело. – Она взлетит – в-р-р-р, – он дергает рукой в воздухе, – прямо в небо!

\- Здорово, – говорит Джон, улыбаясь, и смахивает пальцем след от помидорного сока на подбородке Эндрю. – Что еще тебе нравится?

В эту игру они играли с тех пор, как Эндрю подрос и смог давать разумные ответы. Маленькое личико мальчика сияет как в Рождество, и в течение десяти минут он носится по квартире, показывая всё, что он любит, потом всё, что любят его десять плюшевых мишек, которые живут на диване, потом всё, что любит ракета, построенная из «Лего». Когда он наконец-то успокаивается, курица и лапша уже готовы, и Джон решает, что сегодня в качестве особого сюрприза они поедят в гостиной на журнальном столике, усевшись на пол и скрестив ноги, а батальон мягких друзей Эндрю будет смотреть матч по регби, который начинается по телеку.

\- Теперь ты! – говорит Эндрю, с чмоканием втягивая лапшу в рот, и когда у него это не совсем получается, подпихивает ее пальцами.

\- Я? – переспрашивает Джон по своей обычной привычке. Он делает вид, что шокирован. – Пожалуй, я люблю только три вещи.

Эндрю хихикает, зажимая три пальца:

\- Меня!

\- Тебя, – соглашается Джон. – Тебя я люблю больше всего в целом мире.

\- Нашу сборную.

\- Господи, парень, ну у тебя и национальный дух.

На лице Эндрю снова появляется смешливое выражение. Джон видит, что все мысли, которые мелькают в этой маленькой голове, тут же отражаются на его лице, и сейчас на нем то же выражение, как тогда, когда мальчик смотрит на фотографию Шерлока на каминной полке или в альбоме, который они время от времени пролистывают. Он знает, о чем Эндрю собирается спросить еще до того, как мальчик произносит это вслух.

\- А что любил папа?

\- Много чего, – отвечает Джон, осторожно поднося ко рту Эндрю полную ложку горошка. – Больше всего он любил тебя.

\- И тебя! – дельно замечает Эндрю с ложкой во рту.

\- И меня, – говорит Джон, придерживая его челюсть рукой, чтобы не болтал. – А еще он любил свою скрипку, лабораторию наверху и большие приключения.

Эндрю прижимает Риббита к груди.

\- Он скоро вернется?

Джон не ожидал такой обжигающей вспышки горя, и эти большие глаза Эндрю... Слишком умный, он слишком уж умный.

\- Нет, милый. Он не вернется.

\- Почему?

На этот простой вопрос у Джона нет ответа. Он не хочет врать сыну, но и не может сказать ему всей правды.

\- Ну, – говорит он, ставя стакан на стол. – С ним то же самое, что и с мистером Голдом.

Мистер Голд был дружелюбной золотой рыбкой, если золотые рыбки могут быть дружелюбны, Эндрю его подарили дядя и тетя. Эндрю любил рыбку как своего ребенка, кормил ее, играл с ней, настаивая, чтобы она сопровождала их повсюду – Джон быстро понял, что лондонские кэбби в целом не одобряют присутствия в их кэбах морских существ, особенно живых. Он постоянно думал, что ему придется выдержать разговор с директором детского сада или его вышвырнут из «Теско» за то, что он явился туда с домашним животным.

В мирной обстановке и по естественным причинам мистер Голд встретил свой неизбежный конец, как это обычно и бывает у золотых рыбок, но Эндрю был очень расстроен, что и стало причиной первого разговора о смерти. Они провели небольшую церемонию в саду, и по настоянию Эндрю похоронили мистера Голда под кустом азалий, а затем Джон усадил своего сына и объяснил ему, что они больше не увидят мистера Голда, но всегда будут любить и помнить его.

Воспоминания о Мистере Голд еще слишком свежи, и глаза Эндрю наполняются слезами.

\- Мистер Голд на небесах.

\- Правильно, милый, – говорит Джон, нежно отводя назад его кудри. – Мистер Голд на небесах, с твоим папой. Он будет заботиться о мистере Голде до тех пор, пока мы не придем и не увидимся с ними.

Нижняя губа Эндрю дрожит.

\- А мы скоро увидим папу?

Так больно, будто нож в сердце.

\- Пока нет, – говорит Джон, целуя его в лоб. – Тебе еще так много предстоит сделать. Но однажды, через много-много-много-много лет, ты пойдешь на небеса, и я тоже пойду, и мы будем там вместе, все втроем.

Его сын задумывается – он такой красивый, такой умный, такой совершенный. Джон обнимает его, заключая в тесное, горячее объятие.

\- Я так люблю тебя, Эндрю.

Руки Эндрю сжимают его шею в ответном объятии, потом он убегает играть, а Джон остается сидеть там же, за кофейным столиком, не зная, сможет ли он встать, удержат ли его колени.

***

Время по-прежнему медленно движется вперед, один день перетекает в другой, а затем еще в один, и вот до третьего дня рождения Эндрю остается чуть меньше чем полгода. Многое произошло за это время, и все же кажется, будто ничего не изменилось, за исключением самого Эндрю, который вырос и стал умнее, и еще больше нуждается в том, чего Джон не может ему дать. Уровень развития мелкой моторики у Эндрю все еще отстает от его сверстников, а проблема со зрением остается кошмаром для него и для Джона. Попытка заставить Эндрю носить очки превращается в ежедневную битву, несмотря на то, что дужки очков на завязках, которые полагается обернуть вокруг головы, чтобы они не спадали и их невозможно было стащить. Мальчик ненавидит носить очки, но еще больше его злит, когда он не может нормально видеть, хотя сам не всегда, кажется, осознает, что между этими двумя фактами есть связь. Джон устает до смерти, беспокоясь, когда Эндрю собирается на прогулку – он набивает шишки и синяки и однажды даже посадил себе такой фингал, что Джон чувствовал себя худшим из родителей во всей вселенной. Месяц Эндрю должен был носить глазную повязку, из-за которой разгорелась открытая война.

И, несмотря на ненасытное любопытство Эндрю ко всему на свете, он слишком осторожен с незнакомцами, с любым, кто способен нарушить его привычный режим дня. Из-за этого трудно приучать его к нормальной адаптации в обществе.

Попытки Джона познакомить его с каким-то новым человеком чаще всего были безуспешны.

Так что обычно в парк они отправляются только вдвоем. Это любимый парк Эндрю, потому что там много горок, с которых катаются мальчишки постарше, и свое особенное отличие – новые качели с Элмо и Куки-Монстром, которыми так сильно восхищается Эндрю. Джону нравятся скамейки и то, что детская площадка покрыта толстым слоем резины, а не гравия, который Эндрю любит совать себе куда ни попадя.

Джон страшно удивляется, увидев Майкрофта, сидящего на их любимой скамейке и совершенно равнодушного к тому, что его могут узнать.

Эндрю визжит, бросается на руки дяде и, быстро обняв его, убегает к качелям. Джон глядит ему вслед до тех пор, пока не уверяется, что он в безопасности, а затем смотрит на своего деверя.

\- Тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя есть серьезная проблема?

\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты говоришь, – произносит Майкрофт беззаботно, предлагая ему кофе, который Джон берет только потому, что уже не стоит на ногах от усталости.

Стоит прекрасный день позднего лета, так тепло, что можно ходить с коротким рукавом. Еще достаточно рано, в парке только несколько детей с родителями, и Джон легко может видеть Эндрю, мелькающего среди турников в своей яркой красной рубашке. Он так неуклюж, его сын, вечно спотыкающийся и пытающийся удержаться на ногах, и от этого еще более возбужденно бегающий вокруг с такой нерастраченной энергией, которую даже Джон отчаялся унять.

Доктор садится рядом с Майкрофтом, вздыхая над кофе.

\- Что тебя сюда привело?

\- Одолжение.

\- Одолжение? Какое одолжение? - удивляется Джон.

Внезапно он замечает на лице Майкрофта морщины. Он человек, который всегда абсолютно безупречен, но, наверное, никто кроме Джона не смог бы заметить его смятый воротничок, небольшое пятно на обуви, напряжение во всей его позе.

\- Все в порядке?

Майкрофт вздыхает, постукивая длинными пальцами по ручке зонтика.

\- Это зависит от того, что ты подразумеваешь под словом «в порядке», – он морщит губы, и в этом выражении его лица Джон видит отражение Аделлы. – Джон, моя свояченица позвонила нам утром, чтобы сообщить, что беременна.

\- Что? Сестра Махдави? Но разве она не только что вышла замуж?

\- Ровно четыре месяца назад, – подтверждает Майкрофт. Они замолкают, вокруг бегают, играют, кричат и радостно смеются тонкими голосками дети. – Не помню, сам ли я говорил тебе или мой брат проболтался, но Махдави и я пытались почти пять лет.

Джон резко хмурится.

\- Нет, я…вы были у врача?

\- Врачи, специалисты. У Махдави легкая форма эндометриоза, при ней зачатие теоретически возможно, но сложно. Мы прошли через две внематочные беременности.

Поразительно слышать от него такие вещи. Нормальные. Человеческие.

\- Мне жаль, Майкрофт.

Деверь смотрит куда-то мимо Джона.

\- Самое подходящее время для новости от Танви.

Джон откидывается на скамью. Эндрю падает, гоняясь за маленьким мальчиком, раздумывает, заплакать или нет, а потом встает и снова бежит.

\- Майкрофт, я не знаю, чем могу помочь тебе. Я специалист по экстренной медицине, но я могу дать тебе телефоны некоторых специалистов, которых я знаю, и клиники, которую Шерлок и я выбирали для Эндрю, если вас с Махдави интересует что-то подобное.

Майкрофт качает головой.

\- Это не то, о чем я хотел попросить, но все равно спасибо.

\- Тогда что? Чем я могу тебе помочь?

\- Просто ты и Эндрю, – Майкрофт вздыхает, – когда ты в прошлом месяце остался у нас на все выходные, я понял, что давно не видел свою жену такой оживленной и полностью самой собой. Для нее счастье – это иметь дом, полный жизни, ведь у нее 11 братьев и сестер. Я боюсь, что тишина в нашем доме начинает плохо сказываться на ее хрупкой психике.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы мы приехали и остались у тебя? – это удивительная просьба, и Джон думает, мог бы или не мог он отказать. Махдави часть его семьи, и если их с Эндрю визиты могут помочь… – Конечно. Но я… а надолго?

\- А это как вам будет удобно.

Джон нахмуривается:

\- Ты знаешь, о чем просишь, верно? Двухлетка будет бегать у тебя по дому, разбивать вещи, экспериментировать с собакой? Крики, споры, жалобы, запах?

На лице Майкрофта вспыхивает улыбка.

\- Да. Именно об этом.

И Джон, помоги ему бог, знает, что он имеет в виду.

***

Джона расстраивает, как хорошо Эндрю принимает дом Майкрофта.

На Даунинг-стрит мило, но этот мир так далек от того, в котором вырос Джон, он больше подходит Майкрофту и Эндрю. Его сын еще так мал, а Джон уже видит, какие у него будут прекрасные смелые черты, как будет сводить девочек с ума это буйство диких светлых кудрей. Наблюдая, как Эндрю бегает и играет с собакой Майкрофта, он представляет сына молодым человеком, элегантным, статным и невероятно аристократичным.

Однако больше всего Джона расстраивает то, что Эндрю живется так хорошо, как никогда жилось с ним вдвоем. Почти каждый вечер он занимается чем-то новым: играет с детьми высокопоставленных чиновников или весело возится в комнатах с Махдави, у него собственная огромная спальня, набитая книжками, игрушками, конструкторами, в которой он без напоминаний поддерживает порядок. Его речь и словарный запас растут и развиваются не по дням, а по часам, и он, наконец, начинает понимать умножение, строча цифры на огромном рулоне оберточной бумаги, которую Махдави дала ему для рисования. Он так счастлив, как давно уже не был, а дни превращаются в недели, и Джон наблюдает, как он растет и преуспевает, и мысль, на которую он пытается не обращать внимания, в которой он тревожится признаваться, настойчиво пробивается наружу. Мысль глупая, ужасная, но она приходит к нему каждую ночь, когда он ложится спать, отдаваясь шепотом в ушах. Эндрю еще такой маленький, приближается только его третий день рождения, он и не вспомнит его, а со временем и забудет, как забывают все маленькие дети.

Однажды воскресным утром, два месяца спустя после того, как они решили остаться у Майкрофта, Джон оставляет Эндрю дома с Махдави, а сам идет в магазин за подгузниками и, практически не сознавая, что делает, заходит к нотариусу, чтобы составить завещание. Мысленно он был готов сделать это уже давно, а теперь самое время. С помощью мистера Тернера, прекрасного старика, которому однажды помог Шерлок, Джон нотариально оформляет все необходимые бумаги. Мистер Тернер не берет с него денег.

Когда Джон возвращается в дом Майкрофта, в холле стоит Шерлок.


	2. Chapter 2

С внезапной горькой ясностью Джон осознает, что его обманывают собственные органы чувств. Его мозг спроецировал образ Шерлока в парадном холле дома Майкрофта, костлявого и бледного, с остриженными под корень волосами, держащего на руках их сына. Джон открывает рот, чтобы сказать хоть что-то, выдавить имя Шерлока, но язык не слушается. 

Майкрофт стоит в дверях гостиной, уставившись на него, и Джон смотрит на своего деверя мимо фантомного образа Шерлока.

\- Извини... Извини меня. Ребенок-то уснул? – Он одергивает пиджак, вертит пакет и вешает его на шкаф. – Я надеюсь, меня не слишком долго не было. Он не капризничал, хорошо улегся?

Лицо Майкрофта белое как полотно.

\- Да, – говорит он в конце концов, на секунду, словно от боли, закрывая глаза. – С ним все хорошо. Махдави читала ему, пока я не пришел домой.  
Джон взглядывает на часы.

\- Я дам ему поспать еще час, иначе невозможно будет уложить его вечером. Не хочешь чаю?

\- Я... – Майкрофт останавливается, откашливаясь. – Да, спасибо. Было бы неплохо.

Чайник еще с утра на плите, и Джон краем глаза видит, как Майкрофт входит в кухню, и Шерлок следует за ним.

\- Как встреча? Все прошло нормально? – спрашивает он, доставая чашки.

\- Можно сказать и так, – отвечает Майкрофт. – Ты закончил свои дела?

\- Да, наконец. Махдави просто святая, что присматривает за Эндрю. Ты знаешь, как он ненавидит таскаться по городу в этом гремящем чудовище, которое мне купила твоя мать.

На холодильнике отражается, как Эндрю своими маленькими ручками крепко обнял шею Шерлока, как он иногда делал с Джоном в те ночи, когда ему было особенно тяжело. Он обнимал его так с тех пор, когда был совсем малышом, задолго до того, как своими крошечными ручками мог целиком обвить его шею.

\- «Фенди» плохо приспособлен для Лондона, – говорит Майкрофт. – Джон, могу я с тобой кое о чем поговорить?

\- Конечно, – говорит Джон, вынимая молоко. – Хотя, если можешь, подожди минутку. Я просто хочу пойти и проверить, как Эндрю.

\- Джон, – с бесконечной мягкостью бормочет Майкрофт.

Графин с молоком каким-то образом выскальзывает и вдребезги разбивается у ног Джона. Он не может ни посмотреть на пол, ни двинуться, чтобы убрать осколки.

\- Нет, – говорит он.

\- Джон…  
\- Нет, – повторяет Джон, смотря мимо Майкрофта на Шерлока, растрепанного, взъерошенного, избитого, всего в синяках, в его прекрасные серые глаза, теперь покрасневшие, и голову Эндрю на его плече.

Он думает, что наверняка оказался бы на полу на осколках разбитого графина, если бы Майкрофт не подхватил его до того, как он упал Он прижимается лицом к его широкому плечу, трясясь, будто дерево в бурю, потому что это не по-настоящему, это неправда, в октябре будет вторая годовщина со смерти Шерлока, они с Эндрю понесут цветы на могилу папочки, а потом будут печь папин любимый пирог, потому что он всегда любил шоколадно-миндальный, и рассматривать фотоальбом; и, хотя Джон презирает себя за это, после того как Эндрю отправится спать, он сядет на диван, будет есть пирог и разговаривать с ним, рассказывая ему о детском садике сына, его друзьях и его жизни, пока его голос не станет хриплым, а тело онемеет.

У Джона темнеет в глазах, и он благодарен сильным рукам Майкрофта, которые поддерживают его за плечи.

***  
Как может у молока занимать столько времени такое простое действие - разбиться об пол? Будто они попадают в черную дыру, растягивающую время, будто они становятся двумя телами, двигающимися в противоположных направлениях. Весь шум, ревущий в ушах Шерлока, контрастирует с жуткой тишиной вокруг, и это самое странное чувство, которое он когда-либо испытывал, он уверен, что если посмотрит вниз, то увидит себя как ничто, состоящее из сосудов и капилляров, ничто, устало перекачивающее по беззащитным венам медленно ползущую кровь. Кажется, будто он распятый на столе образец для опыта, и ничего похожего на это не описать: оно жмет где-то глубоко и низко – он не может определить где – перекатывается в его животе и стучит в висках.

Молоко и стекло под ногами, и Джон, уставившийся на него с таким выражением, которого Шерлок предпочел бы не видеть больше ни у кого никогда. 

Неловкости моменту прибавляет еще и то, что Джон не верит своим глазам, и он смотрит на него, как на незнакомца, а потом его тело вдруг устраивает бунт. Шерлок беспомощно смотрит на него, пальчики Эндрю вцепляются в его воротник, а Джона трясет, будто дерево во время урагана. Как по сигналу от его лица отливает кровь, оно бледнеет до мертвенной синевы.

\- Нет, – говорит Джон, отшатываясь назад, и только быстрая реакция Майкрофта помогает ему удержаться, чтобы не присоединиться к разбитой посуде на полу. Шерлок ничего не может сделать, но наблюдает, он ведь всегда наблюдает, как Майкрофт крепко держит Джона, и Джон издает пронзительный звук, будто раненое животное, от этого звука все волосы на теле Шерлока встают дыбом, а в сердце окончательно гибнут остатки прошлого, а он ведь даже не знал, что там сохранилось что-то.

Через несколько секунд Джон ослабевает, глаза его закатываются до белков – Шерлок никогда не видел его таким. Несколько мгновений он старается остаться в сознании, конечности дергаются. А потом Шерлок просто не может больше смотреть, пряча лицо в волосы Эндрю, который извивается и борется, чтобы высвободиться из его захвата.

\- Папа, папа! – пронзительно кричит Эндрю в панике, снова и снова, все громче и все резче, когда Джон не отвечает. На полу лужицы пролившегося молока и стеклянные осколки, и Эндрю начинает плакать.

\- Шерлок, – говорит Майкрофт, так жестко, как разговаривал с ним только несколько раз. Эндрю теперь громко отчаянно плачет, заикаясь от рыданий, и Шерлок притягивает его ближе, прижимаясь лицом там, где был родничок, но уже давно сросся - очень наглядное доказательство отсутствия Шерлока.  
\- Шерлок, – повторяет Майкрофт, но Шерлок только качает головой, обнимая сына и держа его, наверное, слишком крепко. 

Через некоторое время – неопределенное количество времени, когда Шерлок мысленно смотрит на все со стороны, наполненный страхом от осознания того, что он наделал со своей жизнью и всем остальным – Шерлок слышит движения Майкрофта. Он ходит по кухне и начинает поднимать Джона. Шерлок думает, что должен отпустить с рук Эндрю, что он единственный, кто должен поднимать Джона, но он не может, на самом деле не может, не может следовать за тысячами мыслей в своей голове, которые, как нити, связались в безнадежные узлы. Майкрофт уносит Джона, а Шерлок не может двинуться, ему надо заставлять себя, чтобы просто поднять голову и посмотреть ему вслед.

В какой-то момент, видимо, уже после его взгляда вслед покидающему комнату брату – вслед длинной линии его спины, из-за которой видны безжизненно повисшие руки Джона – Шерлок оказывается на полу. Эндрю кричит ему на ухо, заливаясь слезами, а Шерлок смотрит на молоко, залившее плитку и промочившее отвороты его потрепанных, грязных брюк. Он долго-долго смотрит на него, потому что не хочет видеть, как Майкрофт поднимается по лестнице, как невысокий Джон прижался к его груди, словно ребенок.

Наконец Майкрофт возвращается, кладя руку на плечо Шерлока. Тот медленно разжимает руки, выпуская сына, который уснул, израсходовав в плаче всю энергию, неловко наклонив голову ему на грудь, сдвинув на лоб очки. Шерлок смотрит на него, удивляясь чертам его лица, длине пальцев, вздернутому профилю.

\- Пойдем, - говорит Майкрофт, помогая Шерлоку встать. Все мышцы Шерлока превратились в желе, он едва может удержать на руках кричащего Эндрю. Пошатываясь, он идет за Майкрофтом, через кухню, холл, вверх по лестнице в комнату, где спит Джон. Он вздрагивает при виде вещей доктора, фотографий Эндрю и его самого. Он осторожно кладет Эндрю рядом с Джоном, снимая его очки и смотря, как он кулачками вцепляется в рубашку своего папы, засопев на его груди. Шерлок ложится на кровать и вытягивается рядом с ними. Он никогда и нигде не чувствовал себя более посторонним, чем здесь, с этими двумя людьми, которых он больше не знает.  
Он обнимает их обоих, по-прежнему эгоистичный, эгоистичный.

Слышно, как Майкрофт закрывает дверь, но будто где-то далеко-далеко, Шерлок смотрит только на свою семью. Кожа Джона восковая, бледная, влажная от испарины, он даже теперь все еще дрожит; его глаза движутся под веками, пальцы трясутся, но с каждым движением руки Шерлока, проводящей по его волосам и спине, он расслабляется, переходя от бессознательного состояния к усталому сну. Эндрю снова и снова икает, это последствия его истерического плача, и Шерлок пытается успокоить и его, неуклюже проводя пальцами по пушистым волосам.

Он думал, что здесь, дома, будет чувствовать себя так, будто выиграл главный приз, завершив тяжелую гонку. Но он совсем ничего не чувствует.  
Долгое время спустя, когда солнце уже перешло зенит и начало медленно садиться, Джон открывает глаза. Они такие синие на его бледном лице, налитые кровью, под ними залегли тени, как будто он провел два раунда на ринге с профессиональном боксером и проиграл.

Он протягивает руку, касаясь кончиками пальцев ссадины на нижней губе Шерлока. Прикосновение теплое, приносящее с собой множество полузабытых воспоминаний. Джон мучительно кратко касается его скул, проводит линию к мочке уха, вдоль по зажившему шву, в том месте, где она была разорвана. Он дотрагивается до нового шрама на челюсти Шерлока, ушибов на его лице, ряда полузаживших швов под волосами. Шерлок наблюдает за ним, отмечая каждое изменение в выражении его лица, желая проскользнуть в его мысли, увидеть, что он думает, понять, что он чувствует, потому что утратил способность читать Джона. Все, что он теперь может делать – наблюдать, есть ли в его лице хоть какое-то проявление близости, любой намек на то, что все будет хорошо. Он хочет, чтобы Джон обнял его или ударил или убил – любую реакцию, любой намек на то, о чем он думает.

Но Джон не дает ему ничего.

\- Как ты здесь? – спрашивает он, почти про себя.

\- Я лгал, – отвечает Шерлок, слова рвутся наружу. – Я солгал и убежал. - Он знает, что этого недостаточно. Все это время он не думал о том, что однажды, твою гребаную мать, ему придется что-то сказать. – Я должен был делать свою работу.

Воцаряется долгая пауза, все это время Джон смотрит на него, моргая, будто он ждет, что Шерлок через пару секунд исчезнет.

\- Ты в самом деле здесь, – говорит он спустя некоторое время. – Ты… все это время… – он выравнивает дыхание. – Надолго ты, прежде чем опять уедешь?

 

Шерлок старается не вздрогнуть.

\- Нет. Дело сделано. Я не уеду.

Джон смотрит на него осторожно, слишком подозрительно. Шерлок чувствует себя преступником на суде в ожидании приговора. Он не думал, что его возвращению будут рады, но не предполагал, что всё случится так.

\- Это тоже ложь?

Шерлок качает головой:

\- Нет.

Джон отстраняется от Эндрю, садясь на кровати спиной к Шерлоку. Почти сразу же он поворачивается назад, будто не знает, как справиться с самим собой, будто понятия не имеет, что должен делать. Что делать им обоим.

\- Поздравляю, - говорит он без тени сарказма, - тебя с успехом.

Когда Шерлок непонимающе смотрит на него, он поясняет:

\- Работа прежде всего.

Шерлок не уверен, с чем можно это сравнить, но ощущение несильно отличается от удара. Он инстинктивно пытается свернуться калачиком, но не может из-за незажившего живота, и замирает, стараясь не сделать еще хуже.  
Джон замечает это.

\- Что? Что случилось?

Первый раз за 18 месяцев Шерлок смеется.

***  
Вот уже 2 недели, как они официально переехали на Бейкер-стрит, и Шерлок понимает, что совершенно потерян. Все стало в точности таким, каким было: квартира, все их вещи, деланная любезность Майкрофта и его совсем неуместный шпионаж, но он воспринимает все это совсем не так, как прежде. Первая неделя проходит в тумане спутанных полу-объяснений и споров.  
«Работа прежде всего», сказал Джон и говорит это постоянно, в каждом взгляде, каждом случайном прикосновении. Если бы ситуация была другой, он оказался бы прав, но все равно Шерлок понимает, что намеренно позволяет Джону оставаться в заблуждении из-за неправильных выводов, не желая ничего объяснять. Он даже не знает, с чего начать или что должен доказывать. Он не может извиняться за то, что бросил его, потому что у него не оставалось другого выбора; он не может извиняться за то, что травмировал его своим возвращением, потому что это было неизбежно. Он так запутался во всей этой бессмыслице, что может не выпутаться из нее за всю свою оставшуюся жизнь.

И так они и болтаются, словно пара лодок в бурю – без плана, без направления. Они едят, спят, убираются и топчутся друг возле друга, бесцельно и бесплодно, каждый раз возвращаясь к тому, откуда начали. Когда Шерлок первый раз приходит в Ярд, Лейстред ударяет его кулаком в челюсть и с тех пор теперь с ним не разговаривает, миссис Хадсон всякий раз, когда видит его, принимается плакать. Майкрофт превратился в сплошное олицетворение осуждения, но свою язвительность держит при себе. Только мама ведет себя по-прежнему, когда Шерлок выбирается навестить ее. Мама - вечная скала посреди бури. Она говорит ему, что он ужасно выглядит и меньше чем через час провожает до дверей, требуя, чтобы он вернулся к семье.

Шерлок потерял даже сына – своего сына, которому передал свои черты, свой ум, свое существование – а мальчик даже не знает его и, кажется, и не особенно в нем нуждается.

После того, как чуть стирается впечатление от внезапного появления Шерлока, становится ясно, что ребенок ему не доверяет. Эндрю пытается вовлечь его в свои игры, но потом велит ему уходить, и полностью осознает, что Шерлок расстраивает Джона, даже если и не знает почему. В первый раз, когда Джон пытается оставить их одних, Эндрю бросается за ним, потом в дверь, потом на пол и, в конце концов, к Шерлоку, больше оттого, что сдался, чем по настоящей привязанности. Шерлок не винит его.

Эндрю гениальный ребенок, но более чем очевидно, что он все еще малыш, и Шерлок не уверен, что он действительно все понимает. Один раз они долго обсуждали, что случается, когда палец дотрагивается до горячего, и Эндрю толково объяснял, как тепло от одной вещи передается другой, затем к третьей и обжигает, но когда вскоре Джон достает кастрюлю прямо из духовки и ставит ее на стол, Эндрю пытается до нее дотронуться. Он нетвердо держится на ногах, у него слабо развита мелкая моторика, и когда он без очков, то совершенно неспособен обходить стены, двери и углы столов, и Шерлок не понимает, почему мальчик постоянно отказывается их носить, если не может без них обходиться. Простое упоминание о глазных повязках приводит его к истерике. Туалет его, кажется, интересует только как место проведения экспериментов, он постоянно спускает в унитаз разные вещи.

Еще он ужасно привязан к своему распорядку, который с прибытием Шерлока был почти пущен на самотек. Он кричит, заливается слезами, если Джон не может выйти с ним из дома в 8.10, или ужин не поспевает к половине седьмого. Шерлок не вмешивается, потому что понятия не имеет, как ухаживать за детьми или как воспитывать 3-летнего ребенка. Несколько раз он пытается что-то сделать, но Джон отмахивается или по-прежнему берет все на себя; и Шерлок, если честно, не особенно расстраивается.

Единственное, что неожиданно объединяет Шерлока и Эндрю – французский. Джон отдал Эндрю в двуязычную школу (и Шерлок догадывается, что это решение не обошлось без закулисных интриг его семьи), и их сын теперь довольно бегло говорит по-французски, хотя дома на нем не произносит ни слова. Шерлок сам не мог отделаться от привычки говорить по-французски или с сильным французским акцентом, все больше теряя свою английскую идентичность, до сих пор сознательно напоминая себе, где он теперь, с кем говорит.

И вот однажды он наконец забывается, предупредив Эндрю по-французски следить, как бы чашка с молоком не упала со стола, и мальчик легко отвечает впопад. Он подвигает чашку и говорит Шерлоку с произношением, достойным уроженца Парижа:

\- Чашка не разольется, потому что папа накрыл ее крышкой.

\- Если ты не собираешься пить ее содержимое с пола, она по-прежнему должна стоять на столе, – автоматически по-французски отвечает Шерлок. Он не ест, и Джон не ест, хотя и делает вид, и если оба и пытаются выпить чаю, то только для того, чтобы хоть чем-то занять себя. И уж конечно, они не разговаривают друг с другом.

Эндрю кидает на него взгляд и делает паузу, будто не уверен, можно ли спросить. Неудивительно, что в течение трех секунд любопытство пересиливает его осторожность:

\- Ты как-то странно говоришь.

\- Влияние твоей прабабушки, – говорит Шерлок, приподнимая бровь. Большинство людей бы не заметили разницы в его произношении, но они просто не слышали, как говорят в столице.

Глаза Эндрю загораются, и он немедленно требует от Шерлока подробно объяснить, почему у него другое произношение, и тот поясняет. Через минуту он осознает, что рассказывает и улыбается.

Почти 10 минут они с Эндрю обсуждают это, а потом Шерлок понимает, что Джон с потерянным выражением на лице наблюдает за ними со своего места в конце стола. Шерлок не знает, что это значит, но подозревает, что не имеет никакого отношения к тому, что Джон не понимает их разговор.

\- Ты когда-нибудь пытался научить отца французскому? – спрашивает он, автоматически поворачивая тарелку сына, когда он тянется за едой и вместо этого почти вляпывается рукой в соус. 

\- Дядя Майкрофт сказал, что у папы ужасный акцент, а папа говорит*, что он прав, - объясняет Эндрю, набивая рот кусочками курицы.

\- «Сказал»*, это, пожалуй, верно, - соглашается Шерлок.

Джон рывком отодвигает свой стул, встает и уходит с кухни, будто как-то окаменев и решив не показывать этого. Они оба удивленно и неуверенно смотрят ему вслед. Шерлок собирается продолжить разговор, но забывается на несколько минут, думая, на что это похоже - на разговор, в котором молчание было хуже выкрикиваний обвинений. 

Он решает оставить Джона в покое.

Спустя минуту Эндрю продолжает:

\- А где пра-…пра-…

\- Прабабушка, – заканчивает Шерлок. – Она давным-давно умерла.

\- Как ты? – спрашивает Эндрю наивно.

Шерлок не ожидал, что его тело замрет, что делает вопрос еще хуже, еще больнее. 

\- Нет, – говорит он, резче, чем хотел. – Не как я. Люди обычно не возвращаются, если они один раз умерли.

\- Папа говорит, что ты был на небесах, – объясняет Эндрю, хватая молоко и прихлебывая его, и как-то ухитряясь пролить все на себя, несмотря на широко разрекламированную крышку из деревянной пробки.

\- Говорил, – снова поправляет Шерлок. Он не может сдержать насмешливый звук – усмехаясь на Джона за его глупую банальность, и по иронии, и на себя. – Я был гораздо ближе.

\- Где же ты был? – спрашивает Эндрю, простодушно вытаращив глаза. 

\- С местоимением you говорят were, а не was**. Я таскался туда-сюда за всяким дерьмом, – говорит Шерлок, и добавляет, когда Эндрю смотрит на него, не понимая. – Я искал кое-кого.

\- И ты его нашел?

Шерлок кивает, наконец, замечая, что его руки на коленях сжаты в кулаки, и он не может разжать их.

\- Я нашел их; но до того они нашли первым меня.

\- Шерлок…

Шерлок поднимает глаза, вздрагивая. Джон вернулся, и выражение его лица даже более зловещее, чем в те первые несколько дней, когда он постоянно смотрел на него так, как будто едва сдерживался от физического насилия. Он бросает взгляд на Шерлока и Эндрю:

\- Я не знаю, о чем ты говоришь, но знаю, что в этом нет ничего хорошего – прекрати это.

Шерлок встает, более неловко, чем хотел бы, учитывая, что все еще болит рана на животе - еще одно великолепное дополнение к его постоянно растущей коллекции увечий. 

\- Тогда ты объясни ему, – говорит он, взмахивая рукой в направлении Эндрю, уходя и захлопывая за собой дверь спальни. Джон за ним не идет.

В конечном итоге через 16 часов они оказываются в больнице, потому что вместо того чтобы утихнуть, боль усиливается, до тех пор пока Шерлок ничком не падает на пол кухни, шокированный предательством своего тела и не знающий, как вернуть его под свой контроль.

Позже он понимает, что, видимо, слишком рано перестал принимать антибиотики, и заработал абсцесс при худшей из всех травм брюшной полости. После четырех дней неотложных процедур он нетвердо стоит на ногах, у него плохо с координацией, а Джон выглядит готовым убить его, даже когда ухаживает за ним, даже когда дает лекарства и вытирает лоб. Он, кажется, и вправду думает, что Шерлок сделал это нарочно, когда на самом деле он ничего не планировал, это просто очередная часть всеобщего фарса.

В эти четыре дня Шерлок изредка слышит самого себя, будто он мысленно смутно извиняется, часто на разных языках, исповедует свои грехи, просит отпущения. Он ревниво ненавидит каждого, с кем виделся Джон, когда он сам не мог его видеть, каждого, кто говорил с ним, дотрагивался до него. Он угрожает людям, которых никогда не встречал, злобно проклинает их, присвоивших себе то, что принадлежало ему. И Шерлок уверен, что был кто-то еще. Он не знает, что с ним случилось и где он теперь, но это не отменяет истины. Никогда никого он не хотел уничтожить так сильно, как этого призрака, этого незнакомца.

Ему ненавистна мысль, что Джон мог позволить еще кому-то быть рядом, и делает вид, что при мысли об этом не чувствует ни капли вины. Хотя, как ни старается, он не может обманывать себя, и даже в бреду знает, что не имеет значения, что Джон делал или с кем он это делал – Шерлок не может снова от него уйти. Он не переживет этого. Он опустошен и оторван от людей, которые что-то значили для него и, проведя два года в статусе мертвого, не уверен, что вернулся назад, потому что не помнит, когда жить было так же ужасно больно.

***  
Уход за Шерлоком – живое воплощение пытки.

Жар, который всегда бывает при ранах брюшной полости, то уходит, то возвращается; свежий шрам, который Шерлок добавил к своей коллекции, прекрасно заживает, конечно же, благодаря стежкам, который наложил Джон, благодаря его стараниям и заботе. На четвертый день из раны больше нет ни крови, ни выделений, и Джон, как лечащий врач Шерлока, принимает решение забрать его домой. Он пытается убедить себя, что делает это потому, что Шерлок достаточно поправился, чтобы окончательно выздоравливать дома , но в глубине души знает, что это ложь – Шерлок еще плох после больницы, вял и апатичен и так не похож на себя, такой не-Шерлок, что Джону кажется – он на собственных ногах и минуту не простоит.

Проблема была в том, что Джон думал, что возвращение Шерлока домой дастся ему гораздо легче. В действительности это оказалось очень далеко от истины. Эти первые несколько дней Шерлок совсем беспомощен. Ему трудно совершать простейшие действия, от сидения до надевания рубашки. Буквально во всем ему нужен Джон, выражение его лица так мучительно искажается на каждую просьбу, что тот приходит в ужас от этого, каждый раз видя в этой гримасе само олицетворение боли. Через неделю Джона начинает грызть изнутри болезненная паника, причины которой он не понимает и которая, тем не менее, заставляет его руки трястись, а в животе ныть.

\- Мне нужно принять душ, – говорит Шерлок.

Джон поднимает глаза, держа в руке угол одеяла. Это вечер четверга, ровно неделя прошла с тех пор, как Шерлок упал в обморок в кухне, лицо его белое как полотно. За несколько секунд Джон быстро складывает одеяло и подворачивает концы под матрас, потом он поглаживает волосы Эндрю, уснувшего и растянувшегося в ногах Шерлока.

\- Чувствуешь себя грязным? – наконец спрашивает он.

Он и выглядит грязным, короткие волосы на голове слиплись от пота, кожа восковая и бледная. Джон не дожидается ответа и снимает с него рубашку, разбинтовывает повязку на животе, чтобы осмотреть маленькие лапароскопические ранки, избегая взгляда Шерлока. До войны он настаивал на том, чтобы держать пациентов в больнице, пока рана не высохнет и швы не выйдут, но Афганистан научил его одной простой истине - если разрезы становятся чистыми, самое время принять душ. Иногда простая вода – лучшее исцеление.

Он трогает пальцем маленький шов – здоровый и розовый.

\- Хорошо, – говорит он.

Путь в ванную занимает вечность, во-первых, потому, что они перекладывают Эндрю так, чтобы он не смог свалиться с кровати – чего он не делал уже давно – во-вторых, потому, что Шерлок ходит медленно и сгорбившись, будто старик, одной рукой держась за живот.

Джон помогает Шерлоку сесть на закрытое сиденье унитаза и идет готовить ванну. Он убирает игрушки Эндрю из пустой ванны, отставляет его шампунь на другую полку. Он чувствует на себе взгляд Шерлока и делает все возможное, чтобы игнорировать его, суетясь с полотенцами и мылом до тех пор, пока не обнаруживает себя на коленях перед ванной, и у него просто не остается выбора, кроме как посмотреть вверх, встречаясь с пристальным взглядом Шерлока.

Шерлок протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться его лица, и Джон отшатывается, словно ошпаренный, прежде чем беспомощно, беспомощно наклониться вперед, чуть-чуть подаваясь под его прикосновение. В горле жжет, он снова отворачивается, чтобы открыть воду.

\- Не так горячо, как ты любишь, но ты же не хочешь воспалить рану, – говорит он куда-то в сторону шампуня Эндрю.

\- Сколько еще, Джон?

\- До ванны? Около десяти минут.

\- Джон, – шепчет Шерлок, прикасаясь к его щеке кончиками пальцев. – Сколько еще?

Это тот вопрос, на который Джон не может ответить. Спустя мгновение Шерлок выдыхает и начинает медленно расстегивать рубашку, Джон заставляет себя помочь ему, снимая тапочки с его ног, стаскивая носки. Ноги Шерлока – худые, длинные и бледные, – заставляют его захотеть плакать, в голове сразу возникает рой воспоминаний об этих ногах: просунутых между его ногами, переплетенных с его на диване, закинутых на его плечи – и каждое режет, как лезвие.

Это пытка – заботиться о Шерлоке, быть рядом с ним и в то же время так далеко. И вот теперь, здесь, когда Джон на коленях между бедер Шерлока, держит в руке его длинную, бледную ступню, и, набираясь храбрости, прижимается лбом к колену Шерлока, с душившими слезами в горле, задает вопрос. Тот самый, который таким отчаянным эхом звучит в голове, что иногда Джон думает, что умрет от наплыва эмоций:

\- Почему ты меня оставил?

 

***  
Шерлок замирает, чувствуя, как холодеет его кровь. Он пытается, пытается, но так трудно найти способ объяснить, и тут Джон задает ему единственный вопрос, на который у Шерлока нет ответа.

\- Я…

Джон, пугающе бледный и маленький, такой несомненно усталый, такой несомненно прекрасный, бесконечно привлекательный, совершенно замечательный, в нем воплотилось все, чего у Шерлока нет и можно не надеяться, что будет. Он отодвигается от колена Шерлока, и Шерлок на одну ужасную секунду желает действительно оказаться мертвым, чтобы ему не пришлось выносить все это.

\- Джон, Джон, – отчаянно говорит он хриплым голосом, с болью соскальзывая с сидения на пол и обнимая Джона, молча прося не отталкивать его. – Пожалуйста, – говорит Шерлок, и это эгоистично, как всегда эгоистично, но он не может переделать себя, ему так сильно нужно, чтобы Джон остался с ним сейчас, именно сейчас.

 

После долгого молчания, когда они оба не знают, что Джон собирается делать дальше, он прижимается головой к груди Шерлока, прямо над сердцем, все еще стараясь не навредить ране. Шерлок с благодарностью наклоняется, прижимаясь лицом к волосам Джона. Запах – словно двухлетней давности, и Джон все еще пользуется тем же самым шампунем – внезапно снова наталкивает его на ту стену, сквозь которую он не может пробиться.

\- У меня не было выбора, – говорит он беспощадно. Он чувствует, как Джон вздрагивает на его груди, удивленный такой зверской яростью, но теперь слишком поздно, Шерлок тоже устал и вынес слишком много боли, и в этот момент невозможно удержать крышку над паровым котлом. – У меня не было выбора. Они забрали у меня все, – рычит он, судорожно вцепляясь кулаками в рубашку Джона на спине, – заставили меня удирать как беженца, как будто я сделал что-то плохое, заставили меня красться по земле как животное. И я… – Слова засыхают в горле и умирают, но его собственное упорство заставляет его пытаться снова, – Я…

Джон отстраняется, чтобы взглянуть на него – широко раскрытые глаза Шерлока налились красным и полны тревоги.

\- Шерлок…

\- Нет, – говорит он, качая головой, уже и без того разочаровавшийся во всяческих объяснениях. – Я мог бы…если бы я… – Он скрипит зубами, чувствуя, что в нем будто что-то вот-вот надорвется.

\- Все хорошо, Шерлок.

\- Ничего не хорошо, – вопит Шерлок, – и прости меня, господи, прости, я мог бы остаться, но я не мог рисковать … – Он вдруг осознает, что почти задохнулся, весь в поту, и его живот горит болью, проклятье, просто убивая его, и он стонет, мука пронзает его с ног до головы.

\- Шерлок, Шерлок, дыши, – говорит Джон, кладя его голову себе на колени, и Шерлок инстинктивно сжимается от боли в ране. Он больше ничего не пытается сказать.

***  
Майкрофт открывает дверь на второй звонок.

Он не удивляется, после прошедших нескольких недель увидев Джона, стоящего в дверях, – удивляется скорее тому, что ему потребовалось так много времени, чтобы прийти сюда. Его сердце разрывается, когда он смотрит на него – Джон выглядит еще хуже, чем раньше, и одно неверное слово для него будет равносильно физическому насилию. Майкрофт думает, что никто не смог бы пройти через то, что вынесли его братья.

Джон спрашивает, дрожа, с мокрыми глазами, сжав кулаки:

\- Ты знал, где он был? Ты все это время лгал мне?

\- Нет, – сразу же говорит Майкрофт. – Нет, Джон, клянусь тебе.

\- Но ты знал, что он жив.

Майкрофт отступает на шаг назад.

\- Входи.

\- Нет. Не… нет. Я не хочу заходить, мне просто нужно знать. Ты знал, что он жив?

\- Нет, – отвечает Майкрофт. – Я понятия не имел. – Джон делает угрожающий шаг вперед, но Майкрофт останавливает его рукой. – Джон, правда то, что я подозревал, но я подозреваю всех и каждого. Ты знаешь, что у меня есть доступ к нитям расследования, которого нет у других. Я приложил все усилия по «зондированию почвы», если можно так сказать, но впустую.

Это явно не те слова, которые Джон хотел услышать – если он едва сдерживает в себе что-то дрожащее, нервы его на грани.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не дурак, и неважно, что твоя семья думает обо мне. Как можно так долго быть в бегах? - Шерлоку нужны были деньги, а мои счета и кредитный фонд остались нетронутыми, и если он не приходил к тебе, тогда ясно, что он приходил к матери. Но, видишь ли, это должен быть ты, потому что твоя мать звонила мне каждую неделю, присылала вещи для ребенка и приглашала меня в усадьбу. Ради Бога, ведь в прошлом году мы там провели половину лета. И я отказываюсь верить, что она не сказала бы мне, что мой муж жив. Что я горевал впустую.

Майкрофту всегда разрывает сердце видеть такой болезненный эффект происков его матери на тех, кем она манипулирует. Еще хуже, когда ты оказался единственным, кого водили за нос.

\- Джон… – беспомощно произносит он.

Джон прижимает ладони к глазам.

\- Боже. О, господи.

Майкрофт никогда еще не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Джон отнимает руки от своего мокрого лица, но глаза его смотрят жестко.

\- Не заставляй меня ехать в Аскот.

\- Я и не хотел тебя заставлять, – отвечает Майкрофт тихо. – Я только могу сказать тебе, что очень хорошо знаю свою мать. Это Шерлок просил ее сохранять хладнокровие, но цена была, несомненно, высока.

Лицо Джона кривится – Майкрофт представляет, на что теперь похож Шерлок. Исчез гордый, гениальный человек, и на его месте – пустая скорлупа. Только они с Шерлоком знают, что случилось с мамой после смерти отца, и только они могли бы понять, почему она поступила так, как поступила. Для Майкрофта видеть, что история повторяется, еще больнее, чем он мог себе представить.

Джон входит в дом, и Майкрофт проводит его в свой кабинет, к винному бару и наливает им обоим по глотку скотча, а затем плескает побольше. Сегодня как раз такой день, когда надо выпить.

\- Расскажи мне, – просит он.

Он слушает, что рассказывает Джон, позволяет ему злиться, кричать, разбить трехсотлетнюю стеклянную вазу, которую он швыряет в стену. Он слушает и не может сказать ни слова – ни о Шерлоке, ни о маме, ни о правительстве, ни о своих растущих претензиях к лидеру партии, и, уж конечно, не о той дыре, в которой он недавно нашел мертвым Себастьяна Морана. 

***

\- Ты хочешь знать, что я делал, – говорит Шерлок, когда открывается дверь. Он сидит на диване, на том самом диване, который был у них прежде, но сам совершенно новый, и абсолютно не тот – странное, тревожащее ощущение. Он сидит, сложив руки над губами в своем обычном жесте, его глаза последние полчаса смотрят в одну точку.

Джон останавливается на пороге.

\- Спал, я надеюсь. Где Эндрю?

\- С миссис Хадсон. Ты хочешь знать, что я делал в минувшие полтора года, – перефразирует он, переводя взгляд на Джона, который, страшно удивленный, тут же отворачивается.

Джон снимает куртку, вешает ее, медленно закрывает дверь. Он смотрит вниз на свои руки, замершие на пуговицах, будто на них написан ключ к жизни. Затем он поворачивается, глядя в лицо Шерлока с презрением, с выражением, которое говорит «Просто смирись с этим». В своей жизни Шерлок видел такой взгляд у огромного количества людей, но никогда у Джона, такого – никогда. До тех пор, пока не вернулся.

Он еще никогда не был так взбешен, ему никогда не было так больно, будто его посекли на куски.

\- Из-за меня ты можешь не нарушать никаких своих планов, – огрызается он, как можно резче и язвительней. – Если ты думаешь снова видеться с моим братом или с кем-нибудь еще, ты можешь идти туда прямо сейчас. – Последние слова так и брызжут желчью от ревности, это так омерзительно очевидно.

Джон выглядит так, будто единственная вещь, которая удерживает его от того, чтобы не убить Шерлока – это шок.

\- Ты на самом деле хоть понимаешь, что, твою мать, только что сказал мне?

\- Вот вопрос, Джон, и совсем простой даже для твоего ума: почему, если ты хочешь знать, что я делал, или кто еще был причастен к этому, ты не спрашиваешь меня?

\- Потому что ты можешь снова упасть в обморок? – вопросительно говорит Джон, сжимая кулаки. Он плакал у Майкрофта, в прямом смысле плакал, потому что Шерлок рисковал жизнью ради Джона, но это не значит, что теперь он заслуживает видеть его уязвимым. Майкрофт с его спокойными словами, спокойным тоном и чертовски спокойными руками один мог бы его утешить, а от попыток Шерлока сделать шаг навстречу Джон уклоняется.

\- Я не совершу одну и ту же ошибку дважды, – отвечает Шерлок.

\- Нет, но ты каждый день совершаешь новые, – взрывается Джон. Он в ярости и ему больно, ему всегда так больно, и с каждый днем все хуже и хуже, а Шерлок этого не знает, не знает, выживет ли он в этом неумолимом падении, или упадет на шатающееся дно, и порой думает, что, возможно, они только в нескольких шагах от него.

\- Я охотился кое за кем, – говорит Шерлок, звук выходит какой-то дикарский, но сейчас он чувствует себя ненамного культурней.

-Зачем? – спрашивает Джон, делая шаг вперед, прихрамывая, и у Шерлока при виде этого сводит живот.

\- Потому что он угрожал тебе. Угрожал нашему сыну. Потому что он собирался забрать то, что принадлежало мне. Потому что он был мерзким маленьким насекомым и заслуживал того, чтобы умереть, – рычит Шерлок. Он прерывается и пытается понять, почему это его так злит, что он не может говорить, и позволяет Джону себя обнять. Почему-то от его объятий он чувствует себя не столько злым, сколько брошенным и одиноким. – Знаешь того бизнесмена, который умер во время путешествия в Город солнца? По официальным заголовкам. «Жертва религиозного насилия». 

\- Да, это было в новостях... в Южной Африке сказали, что они непричастны к этому… Адэру что ли.

\- Рональд Адэр, – говорит Шерлок, кивая. – Мне потребовалось 17 месяцев, чтобы подобраться к нему и убить.

Джон думает, что это самый большой сюрприз. Мысленно он уже все это знал; он знал, что Шерлок не бросил бы его по никакой другой причине, за исключением жизни или смерти, но его сердце кричит иначе, и он чувствует почти истерику, он слишком маленький для всех этих эмоций, полностью переполняющих его. Его язык целиком и полностью вне его контроля – он хочет сделать так же сильно больно, как было больно ему.

\- Дай я скажу прямо – ты хочешь, чтобы я поблагодарил тебя за тот способ, с помощью которого ты меня бросил? Это то, к чему ты клонишь?

\- Да пошел ты, – рычит Шерлок.

\- Да пошел ты, надменный ублюдок. Я знаю тебя, разве нет? Я очень хорошо знаю тебя, лучше, чем кто-либо еще, как никто, и я знаю, каким облегчением была возможность избавиться от нас – бегать по свету без семьи, которая тебе мешает. – Он дрожит, он в ярости, руки сжимаются в кулаки. Он рвется в бой, хочет этого так сильно, что уже ощущает его вкус. – Должно быть, хорошо себя чувствовал, чтобы сорваться с места и удрать, когда делал выбор, не беспокоясь ни о ком и ни о чем. Я мог бы заметить эти знаки еще раньше, как я мог быть таким глупцом – ты их все это время делал специально для меня - с Мориарти, с Индией.

Шерлок просто взрывается от безумно разрушительной ярости. Он вскакивает, смотря на Джона сверху вниз.

\- И как же легко ты нашел мне замену, продолжая жить как ни в чем не бывало. Как легко ты собрал вещи и переехал в дом моего брата, отправлял Эндрю поиграть, на дни рождения, и чувствовал себя настолько щедрым, что выкинул из головы несколько бесполезных фактов о том, кто на самом деле его отец. – Джон открывает рот, практически дрожа от сдерживаемой энергии, прижимая к бокам кулаки, но Шерлок обрывает его раньше, чем он может ответить. – Твоя драгоценная нормальность наконец восстановлена. В холодильнике ничего, кроме банальных продуктов, никаких экспериментов, разбросанных по всей квартире, никто не передразнивает тебя в «смешных» случаях. Я уверен, ты счёл это хорошим предлогом, чтобы освободиться от чувства вины, чтобы найти кого-то, кто тебе лучше подходит, кто бы присоединился к твоему идиллическому ничтожному стилю жизни.

Джон так зол, что не может говорить, будто гнев, поднимаясь из самой глубины его существа, железными кольцами свил гортань.

\- Ты невероятный ублюдок, – вскипает он, дрожа от ярости – он хочет придушить его, разорвать Шерлока на куски. – Что ты сказал? Что я шлюха? Ты на это намекаешь?

\- Ты меня знаешь, Джон, – насмешливо говорит Шерлок, кривя губы в ехидной ухмылке. – Я никогда не намекаю.

Ничего хуже сказать было невозможно.

Прежде чем полностью осознать, что он делает, Джон хватает книгу с журнального столика и швыряет ее, не попадая в Шерлока только на миллиметр. Следом летит чашка с остывшим чаем, пульт от телевизора, лампа, но как Джон ни старается, ни одна из этих вещей не попадает в цель.

\- Пошел ты, – орет он, швыряя журналы как снаряды. – Ты умер, ублюдок, ты умер и оставил меня одного. Мне было некуда идти, не к кому обратиться, и если я и принял помощь от Майкрофта, то от этого не стал шлюхой. – Ноутбук Шерлока грохается на пол, разбиваясь на сотню осколков, Джон чувствует удовлетворение при виде такого разгрома, он хочет продолжать крушить тут все до тех пор, пока не разнесет всю Бейкер-стрит. – Я хотел дать Эндрю лучшее, дать ему нормальную жизнь, какую смогу, и да, я позволял ему ходить на дни рождения и играть, и нет, я не говорил ему о тебе каждый божий день, потому что когда я говорил, то потом несколько дней не мог дышать, так мне не хватало тебя. Я был один и делал лучшее, что мог, и ты не имеешь права говорить мне, что я сделал так или не так, чтобы выжить без тебя. 

Шерлок и не пытается уклониться от обвинений:

\- Ты упрекаешь меня, что мог бы быть жив, если бы я тебя не бросил. Но если бы я так не поступил, ты бы уже давно был мертв, убит выстрелом в голову на вокзале Кинг Кросс, или истекал бы кровью на улице вместе с нашим сыном. Ты думал, я сбежал просто так? Чтобы скоротать время? Одно, последнее, великое приключение, прежде чем я осяду в бесконечной монотонности семейной жизни? – Он стоит прямо перед Джоном, наклонившись к нему. – Ты думаешь, ты так хорошо меня знаешь, так чертовски хорошо, но ты просто такой же, как и все остальные, всегда предполагаешь худшее. – Эти слова выходят больнее и резче, чем он намеревался. На лице Джона отражается волнение; взгляд его насквозь прожигает Шерлока, и в тоже время немного смягчает его ярость. – Чего я только ни делал, чтобы вернуться к тебе – убивал людей, поставлял наркотики, оружие, товары. 

И гнев возвращается снова, удесятиренный. И Джон размахивается для удара – он не может больше сдерживаться. Шерлок гибкий, сильный, и они вцепляются друг в друга в захвате, опрокидывая столы и лампы в яростной борьбе. Джон хочет причинить ему боль, а затем внезапно прижимается ртом ко рту Шерлока, и он целует и целует его, прикусывая его нижнюю губу до тех пор, пока не чувствует вкус крови.

Он толкает Шерлока влево и швыряет их обоих на пол возле журнального столика, мигом переворачивается и, не обращая внимания на стоны Шерлока от боли в свежей ране, чувствуя, что не может остановиться, задирает рубашку и халат мужа, проходя ртом вдоль шрама, прижимая зубами его соски и опуская руку вниз на его штаны.

\- Ты ублюдок, – рычит он, стаскивая резинку вниз и высвобождая член Шерлока, твердый как камень. – Ты невероятный ублюдок, я ненавижу тебя, – говорит доктор, опускаясь вниз и беря в рот его член.

Болезненные смешанные воспоминания двух лет без этого вносят какое-то беспокойство в душу. Джон вспоминает, как это делается, как надо следить за зубами, втягивать щеки и сосать, не причиняя ему боли – хотя он даже хочет этого, хочет причинить ему боль, до крови, чтобы Шерлок распался на части, воя, и он крепче обхватывает его за бедра. 

Сейчас он больше ни о чем не способен думать, Шерлок извивается и стонет под ним, будто умирает, а он берет его, обладает им, признает его своей собственностью.

Шерлок резко, изо всех сил дергает Джона за волосы, до тех пор, пока доктор нехотя не выпускает его из своих красных влажных губ. Они оба сильно трутся своими членами друг о друга, причиняя боль, и Шерлок стонет в рот Джона, в то время как Джон проклинает его и отталкивает одной рукой, притягивая ближе другой.

\- Джон, – шепчет Шерлок, срывая с него брюки, стаскивая с бедер белье. Доктор цепляется за него, пальцы царапают плечи Шерлока в том месте, где они смыкаются с шеей. – Джон, – говорит он, в то время как Джон тихо называет его ублюдком, сукиным сыном, гребаным монстром. 

Шерлоку все равно, все вокруг с этим согласны, но это пугает его, доводит до ужаса; наверное, он никогда не сможет найти слова, чтобы объяснить, почему так боится. Все эти последние три недели он постоянно, каждое мгновение был на грани, настороже, всегда ища чего-то, любого знака, что Джон все еще здесь, все еще его. Он приподнимает Джона, становясь напротив него на колени, наклоняется над ним и прижимает член к сжатому входу. Он отрывисто отчаянно, дышит, слыша в ответ запинающиеся стоны.  
Он понятия не имеет, что делает, так нельзя – без всего, без предосторожностей – но не может остановиться, размазывая большим пальцем свой предъэякулянт по входу Джона. Два года он не был там, где так любит это, где доктор любит еще больше, и Шерлок позволяет вырваться у себя стону, надеясь, что Джон его не услышит.

Это так хорошо, так невероятно хорошо, что Джон не слышит пронзительных резких ударов своего сердца, собственных надорванных криков, а Шерлок окончательно срывает его белье, чтобы оно не мешало, и Джон извивается и кричит, ошеломленный ощущением этих рук на себе снова, этим запахом вокруг него, вкусом Шерлока в его рту. На долю секунды он думает, что, может быть, действительно сошел с ума, свихнулся от фантазий, которые бесконечно воображал с тех пор, как Шерлок умер.

Это не уменьшает боль, становится только хуже, и гнев снова выплескивается наружу. Он рычит, отталкивая руку Шерлока от места между своих ног, и берет в рот два этих длинных, прекрасных пальца. Но этого будет недостаточно даже для начала – он так долго был без этого, он такой тесный. 

Джон отстраняется, встает, попадая в одну штанину и сердито избавляясь из нее.

\- Сними свои брюки, – командует он, идя в ванную. Трясущимися руками он перерывает все шкафы и ящики и, наконец, находит свою добычу – детский лосьон Эндрю.

Он смотрит на себя в зеркало и на мгновение его сбивает с толку то, что он видит – красный искусанный рот, волосы торчат в разные стороны, на шее и руках уже появились засосы, а рубашка застегнута всего на одну пуговицу.  
Он смотрит на самого себя, задаваясь вопросом, какого хрена он делает, до тех пор, пока Шерлок не появляется в дверях ванной, обнаженный и слишком худой, но такой невероятно красивый, что у Джона перехватывает дыхание.  
Он беспомощно говорит отражению Шерлока:

\- У меня нет ни презервативов, ни смазки, ничего, но я… чистый.

Это очень взвешенный, очень правильный ответ, думает Шерлок, делает несколько шагов вперед, обхватывает лицо Джона обеими руками и страстно целует его, пытаясь притянуть к себе еще ближе. Доктор отчаянно стонет и, когда Шерлок прижимает его к раковине, от удивления почти роняет бутылку с лосьоном.

\- Сейчас, – говорит он, приподнимая ногу Джона, беря бутылку и возясь с крышкой. Джон неуклюже подталкивает его, и это так хорошо, так сильно хорошо, что Шерлок едва может стоять, утопая пальцами в теле доктора, прижатом к его собственному.

С первым нажатием его пальцев Джон стонет так, будто Шерлок на самом деле причиняет ему физическую боль, и тот останавливается, но Джон говорит: «Нет, нет, не останавливайся» – и Шерлок двигает рукой, проталкивая вглубь пальцы, все быстрее и жестче, отчаянней и безжалостней. 

Он все еще злой, это отвлекает – потому что он заслужил право быть таким сейчас, он два года боролся за то, чтобы вернуться к своей семье, к Джону, и не знает, как вообще держится на ногах после того, как ему сказали, что он поступил плохо. Он поворачивает пальцы, одновременно двигая бедрами, и прикусывает зубами шею Джона, желая охватить его, подавить, ввергнуть в беспамятство. Джон кричит под ним, и Шерлок безошибочно прикасается к нему во всех местах, которые изучил раньше, чтобы заставить его потерять контроль.

Это не безопасно, даже более того – это очень опасно. У них нет защиты, и здесь Эндрю, Джон отрывается от губ Шерлока, опуская голову ему на плечо и глядя, как работают мускулы предплечья, пока он так прекрасно ласкает Джона пальцами. Доктор уже ощутимо чувствует жжение и собирает все силы, чтобы сказать:

\- У меня нет презервативов.

\- Ты уже это говорил, – говорит Шерлок ему в ухо. – Прикоснись к себе.

\- Шерлок…

\- Обхвати пальцами свой член, Джон.

Он беспомощно, беззащитно повинуется.

\- Скажи мне, – просит он, сжимая в кулаке свой влажный твердый член, и это так хорошо, а Шерлок ударяет его изнутри. – Поклянись мне, что у тебя больше никого не было.

\- Никогда никого не было, – говорит Шерлок, выдавливая из себя слова куда-то Джону в шею. – Я не смог этого сделать, – говорит он, даже теперь почти смеясь от собственного идиотизма. – Решение почти убило меня, но я… я не смог этого сделать. – Он думает в сотый раз, как глупо мог бы умереть, и поражается, какими ошеломляюще чокнутыми вышли его слова. 

Шерлок скрытым незаметным движением проталкивает еще один палец в Джона, теперь их три, а затем широко их растягивает. Джон стонет раскрытым ртом, горячо выдыхая Шерлоку в шею; в ответ Шерлок гладит его пальцами, наслаждаясь беззащитностью и уязвимостью Джона. Он буквально раскалывается на части – от ярости, от желания, от всего того, что Джон порождает в нем, и он не знает, как определить и еще меньше как объяснить. Он прогоняет мысль, вопрошающую его - а что, если они в начале конца, настоящего конца, или это не так катастрофично, как кажется, не так между ними все разрушено, как он чувствует. Он отчаянно надеется, что Джон скажет ему, так это или нет, что увидит – Шерлок хочет быть прежним, даже если он потерпел неудачу в том, что случилось. 

\- Сейчас, Джон, – шепчет он, как можно ниже приглушая голос, надеясь, что так лучше скроет все то, о чем ему не хочется давать знать Джону.

Это самое плохое, самое опрометчивое, что сделал доктор за всю свою долгую, глупую жизнь. Он понятия не имеет, чем занимался Шерлок; Джон воюет со своей прагматической стороной, частью своего мозга, которая говорит ему прекратить быть идиотом, сложить вместе факты. Он так сильно хочет верить Шерлоку, верить хоть совсем немного, верить ему, прижавшемуся к его телу, обнаженному и задыхающемуся; это то, чего Шерлок хочет, то, зачем он вернулся. 

И, что еще бесконечно хуже, от болезненного осознания, от отчаяния удовольствие не тускнеет, делаясь только сильнее, заставляя мокрого, раскрытого Джона извиваться, изнемогать от желания и цепляться за мужа. Когда Шерлок прижимается губами к уху Джона в том месте, которое напрямую связано с его членом, и мрачным, прокуренным голосом шепчет ему кончать, Джон кончает, беспомощный, исторгая крик, будто разрывающий его грудь.

Он обмякает, чувствуя рот Шерлока на своей шее; он так всегда делал, когда доктор кончал, пробуя на вкус соленую кожу над бьющимся пульсом, ощущая, как стремительно мчится кровь под тонкой кожей. От этого Джону хочется плакать, и он прижимается лицом к ключице Шерлока.

Это самое плохое, что он когда-либо делал, но все-таки не самое глупое. Он приходит в себя, берет Шерлока за руку и тянет его в свою спальню – их спальню, их постель, где Джон лежал без сна с его пальто, ночь за ночью, ночь за ночью до тех пор, пока не осознал, что запах волос Шерлока, его одеколона исчез из толстой шерсти. И сейчас это здесь, все это снова с ним, снова в их постели, где спал Шерлок, человек, которого он прижимает спиной к прохладным простыням, человек, на которого он ложится сверху, человек, к которому он наклоняется и которого целует.

Джон снова ощущает рвущуюся на свободу вспышку гнева и так пугается ее, что свой ужас может сравнить только с первым годом в Афганистане, с болезненным, пронизывающим страхом, от которого прошибал холодный пот. По крайней мере там он точно знал своего врага - по крайней мере там он не чувствовал себя таким потерянным.

Но это не останавливает его, он продолжает двигать пальцами по члену Шерлока, твердому, скользкому и напряженному. Это не останавливает его, когда он нависает над Шерлоком, двигая бедрами до тех пор, пока не исчезает боль, и он медленно опускается на него до конца. 

Шерлок стонет, подаваясь вверх и внутрь. Его руки беспорядочно гладят движущийся вверх и вниз торс Джона, непрерывно скользя кончиками пальцев по его животу, груди, ребрам. Он понятия не имеет, что это значит, означает ли взгляд в глазах Джона проклятие или прощение или и то и другое.

Все тело Шерлока напряжено, движение отдается в ране неприятным тугим ощущением. Он инстинктивно двигает бедрами и наблюдает, как Джон закрывает глаза.

\- Джон, – говорит он. Посмотри на меня. Смотри на меня.

Джон, кажется, слышит, хотя из-за тумана в голове он не может понять как. Шерлока оставил гнев, и в нем пробудилась покинутость, пустыня уничтожения и отчаяния. Он теперь сильнее толкается, в то время как Джон медленно двигает бедрами. Это так хорошо, так болезненно ярко после двух лет угасающих воспоминаний. Джон наклоняется над ним, чтобы поцеловать, глубоко и страстно, давление его рта одновременно так успокаивает и так испепеляет.

Когда Джон чуть отстраняется, Шерлок обнаруживает, что держит его лицо в своих руках. Джон в ответ смотрит ему в глаза, взгляд его по-прежнему искренний, по-прежнему открытый, даже после всего, что случилось. Шерлок говорит самому себе выкинуть из головы, и говорит это снова и снова, повторяя при этом несколько раз по-французски, как хорошо. Большего он сейчас и не может сделать, чем просто слегка поглаживать пальцами скулы Джона. Его мозг быстро вышел из-под контроля, придя в бессвязное и бесполезное состояние. 

\- Пожалуйста, поверь мне, – говорит он, эти слова совершенно неожиданно срываются с его уст. – Я всегда был только с тобой.

Это правда, Джон слышит это по его голосу, видит по лицу, и это будто нож в сердце, наносящий ему удары снова и снова. Джон чувствует, что раскалывается на части – одна часть его задыхается под тяжестью бесконечного горя, горя, которое для него сильнее, чем для Шерлока, в то время как другая часть благодарна ему и понимает его. Он врач, но он не знает, как снова соединить вместе обе части себя. Он хочет кричать, смеяться и плакать и не знает, как это контролировать, как вновь обрести равновесие.

Шерлок под ним, внутри него, красивый, бледный и просящий, Джон приподнимается, сжимаясь вокруг его члена, снова и снова, ошеломленный, до тех пор, пока сердце его не готово выскочить из груди. Он хватается за руку, которую ему протягивает Шерлок, чтобы опереться об нее, крепко держась за него, сцепив их пальцы. До этого его член был мягким, но теперь Джон начинает чувствовать напряжение, натяжение и наполненность в мошонке, острый прилив удовольствия. Нет, фантазии не могли достигнуть уровня реальных вещей – запаха кожи Шерлока, его возбуждения, его вкуса, оставшегося в уголках рта Джона, чувства его сильных рук, которые держат его, взгляда его глаз и как он усиливает толчки, вцепляясь в тело доктора. Он думал, что этого больше никогда не будет, но он здесь, они здесь.

Он говорит, задыхаясь:

\- Я люблю тебя, Шерлок. – Он падает вниз на него, целуя его, целуя, позволяя Шерлоку перевернуть их на простыню, позволяя прижать себя книзу. – Я тебя люблю. Я так тебя люблю.

Шерлок толкается в него, останавливаясь, потому что знает, что его муж любит, когда он входит едва-едва и ждет до тех пор, пока Джон готов ударить его, чтобы только заставить двигаться.

\- Джон, – шепчет он. Он чувствует, что неспособен сказать что-либо еще, не может заставить слова выйти из горла. 

Это совершенно опьяняюще, когда Джон обхватывает его, и он чувствует тесное тепло. Бедра Шерлока движутся как поршень, место соединения их тел жаркое и скользкое от пота. Шерлок тянет руку вниз, уверенно оборачивая пальцы вокруг члена Джона, большим пальцем скользя по головке. Джон стонет и неконтролируемо дергается вверх, подталкивая Шерлока внутри себя, заставляя их обоих застонать и задрожать. 

Шерлок знает, что долго продержаться не сможет, и, кроме того, он все еще обессиленный и глубоко уставший, но, несмотря на это, так возбужден, что находится почти в полубреду. Он сильно двигается, свободной рукой уперевшись в кровать рядом с головой Джона, толкаясь как можно сильнее и глубже. Мошонка Шерлока туго натянута, звуки, которые издает Джон, электрическими разрядами сбегают вниз прямо к его члену, отдаваясь в нем так сильно, что это граничит с болью.

\- Все еще? – спрашивает он, так отчаянно желая верить ему. – Несмотря на? – Шерлок близко, так близко, он тянется вниз, чтобы поцеловать Джона, задыхаясь возле его губ.

\- Да, – шепчет Джон туда, где в темноте виднеются губы Шерлока и его сердце сжимается в комок в горле. Он не может просить Шерлока сказать то же самое, нет, если он не хочет, потому что как никто другой знает, что это не в привычке Шерлока. Он не просит его, но ах, как ему нужно слышать это, хотя в глубине сердца он знает правду; ему нужно прижаться к его коже, нужно касаться его бедер, шептать ему в шею и целовать его губы. – Все еще. Несмотря на.  
Шерлок задевает его простату, раз, другой, и Джон крепко обхватывает ногами его талию, выгибая бедра так, чтобы он делал это снова и снова. Они оба, оба задыхаются, двигаются – никогда еще они не делали это так быстро, никогда еще не достигали пика так скоро, и никогда еще не было так хорошо. От толчков Шерлока удовольствие пробегает искрами вверх по спине вдоль всех нервных окончаний. Джон кричит теперь на каждый удар, его крики отдаются эхом, кровать колотится о стену, в такт шлепкам бедер Шерлока.

\- Ты не знаешь? – говорит доктор, слова царапают ему горло словно осколки стекла. – Ты любовь всей моей жизни.

Шерлок толкается, делая одно резкое, неровное движение внутри, и Джон выгибает спину и кончает, его тело сотрясают сильные судороги, которые, кажется, никогда не прекратятся, кажется, что острое и прекрасное удовольствие не кончится, и так, так хорошо. Он прикусывает запястье, чтобы приглушить звуки, но ничего не может поделать, они рвутся из горла с такой силой, что он дрожит, вскидывая бедра с каждой волной.

Этого слишком, слишком много, и Шерлок хочет, чтобы оно никогда не кончалось. Он хочет, чтобы Джон кричал из-за него, как сейчас, так долго, как только сможет заставить его. Он продолжает двигаться, хотя у Джона оргазм, и не передать, что Шерлок испытывает, чувствуя, как он тесно сжимается вокруг него, так хорошо и одновременно почти болезненно. Он продолжается двигаться, вколачиваясь в тело Джона снова и снова, снова и снова, до тех пор, пока доктор безмолвно, беззвучно, задыхаясь, не кричит.  
\- Шерлок, Шерлок, – просит Джон, и когда Шерлок опускает голову ему на плечо, он чувствует, как пальцы доктора прижимаются к его затылку.

\- Я люблю тебя, – бормочет он в ключицы Джона, в его кожу, едва слышно. – Я люблю тебя, – говорит он и кончает так сильно, что оцепеневает, и мир мутнеет перед глазами.

***  
Им так и не удается по-настоящему уснуть. Джон спускается вниз забрать Эндрю и поблагодарить миссис Хадсон за то, что она с ним посидела. Она смотрит на него одновременно счастливым и жалостливым взглядом. Джон старается не думать, что все наверняка было слышно через тонкие стены. Его лицу становится жарко, и он не может заставить себя снова встретиться с ней глазами, даже когда она нежно гладит его по щеке.

Эндрю уже полусонный и зевает, и Джон укладывает его в постель, целуя маленькую щечку и прижимая к нему сбоку Риббита. Он засыпает еще до того, как доктор закрывает дверь спальни. 

Шерлок лежит неподвижно, и Джон раздевается и сворачивается калачиком под одеялом, всем телом прижимаясь к его теплому боку. Они не спят; Джон часами гладит пальцами шею Шерлока, прижавшись щекой к коже прямо над сердцем мужа. Он гладит, дышит и позволяет мыслям лениво течь в голове, мимо всего, что причиняет боль и, что случилось за это время, когда все, что ему было нужно – это просто заставить себя каждое утро встать. Теперь как будто какая-то часть его снова ожила, правильно срослась в том месте, где и должна была. Ему никогда еще не было так страшно оттого, что это означает.

В ту ночь они снова занимались любовью, и только свет уличного фонаря с Бейкер-стрит бледнел на белой коже Шерлока, высвечивая колючий ежик там, где когда-то вились его волосы. И когда встает солнце, они почему-то по-прежнему не спят, лежа рядом. Скоро Джону нужно будет встать, разбудить Эндрю, накормить его, умыть и собрать в детский сад, но пока он не хочет прерывать тишину.

\- Я рад, что ты вернулся домой, – говорит он, наблюдая, как медленно светлеющее небо меняет цвет обнаженных плеч Шерлока с темно-синего до нежно-розового. Он скользит по ним пальцами, прослеживая невидимые линии цвета.

Честность, думает Шерлок. С честностью и уязвимостью Джона он никогда не обращался деликатно, никогда не уделял им должного внимания. Он пытается ответить взаимностью, потому что доктор заслужил это, потому что он хочет, чтобы Джон получил то, чего он желает, и потому что он похоронил Шерлока и воспитывал их сына один. И хоть одно Шерлок может сделать – объяснить почему. 

\- Ты не должен был так говорить, – говорит он Джону.

\- Почему? – спрашивает доктор, успокаивающе гладя его руками.

\- Потому что ты не знаешь всех фактов, – он выговаривает слова над грудью Джона в такт ударам его сердца, отдающимся в его ухе. – Я убил человека, который напомнил мне тебя, – говорит он, упираясь подбородком в грудь доктора и смотря на него вверх, будто это самый нормальный, традиционный разговор после секса. – Тем, как он держался, своей выправкой. Он тоже был бывший военный, хотя в отставке не по таким благородным причинам, как ты. Он был хороший человек, но мне было плевать; это была неуместная, ненужная информация. Я всадил нож между его 4-м и 5-м позвонками, – продолжает он, наблюдая, как меняется лицо Джона под тяжестью этой новости, – и я ничего не почувствовал. – Он обдумывает последние два года своей жизни. – Я больше никогда уже ничего не чувствовал. Я забыл, на что это похоже.

Джон молчит, и Шерлок не может прочесть выражение его лица, освещенного полосами раннего утреннего света. Или, может быть, просто не хочет.

\- Я не знаю, есть ли тот, чьему возвращению ты счастлив. Я не знаю, социопат ли я, как все думают. И ты тоже. – Ради кого-то можно выжечь все человечество, понимает Шерлок. Может быть, это с ним и случилось, от гнева его уязвленной гордости, ярости от несправедливости, от подозрений. Откуда это в нем, трудно сказать. – Хочешь знать остальное?

\- Да, – говорит Джон мягко.

Шерлок переворачивается и ложится на спину рядом с ним, и Джону тут же становится холодно. Он поворачивается к супругу, чтобы видеть его профиль в мягком утреннем свете и то, как ресницы Шерлока отбрасывают тени на щеки, когда он моргает. 

\- Наверное, неудивительно, что он был замешан на траффике наркотиков и оружия, правда? Но глупо – я не притормозил, чтобы сообразить, что он мог быть замешан и в другой торговле, пока не обнаружил груз с человеческим товаром, направляющийся в Южную Африку. – Он закрывает глаза. – Я не мог связаться с властями, это было в то время, когда у меня кончились деньги. Я отдал им, сколько мог, но не мог позвонить в полицию, я даже не мог помочь им найти их семьи. Никто из них не говорил ни слова по-английски, у них не было ни денег, ни дома, ни работы. Женщин и детей бросили на произвол судьбы.

Джон проводит тыльной стороной пальцев по нежной коже его плеч.

\- Шерлок, – шепчет он.

Шерлок поворачивает к нему лицо:

\- Еще?

\- Всё, – говорит ему Джон.

Шерлок коротко кивает. Он совершенно спокоен от начала и до конца – без перегибов, без эмоций, просто и беспристрастно объясняя вещи, которые никогда не должны быть сказаны. Смерть, резня и ложь, так много лжи, что он в ней потерялся, исчез под ее тяжестью.

Он не может быть до конца честным и не может лгать; зайдя слишком далеко и там и там, он может потерять Джона. Он не сделает еще хуже, чем есть, если умолчит о вещах, которых Джону не нужно знать, причастных лицах, не имеющие отношения к делу. 

Он начинает рассказывать, и решает, что Джону не нужно знать о Себастьяне Моране.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Эндрю ошибся, употребив неправильную форму глагола, вместо «said» сказал «says»  
> ** та же ошибка в употреблении глагола


	3. Chapter 3

20 месяцами ранее

 

Когда Шерлоку звонят и требуют его присутствия в штаб-квартире MBI, расположенной в южной части Лондона, это его не удивляет, напротив, наполняет крайним отвращением. Он уже ждал этой встречи, глупо надеясь, что его выжидательная тактика сработает. Теперь он думает, что, не будь он так повернут на этой уловке, то, может быть, сумел бы найти какие-то рычаги влияния на этих людей, если бы, конечно, это не повлекло за собой новых проблем.

Джон утром уехал в больницу, до того как гений окончательно проснулся, еще не успевший отогреться из-за ночи, которую он провел в предместьях Лондона, выслеживая ремонтный фургон. Джон накормил Эндрю, перепеленал его и положил на кровать рядом с Шерлоком, где они оба проспали почти до полудня, проснувшись только когда доктор написал Шерлоку смс, попросив пойти и купить побольше подгузников.

Прошло вот уже шесть недель с тех пор, как Эндрю сделали вторую операцию, и уже четыре дня Джон не следил за процессом заживления. Они не ожидали, что у их маленького сына будет врожденная катаракта, и, чтобы не пускать болезнь на самотек, пришлось делать операцию. Шерлок неделями говорил себе, что теперь сам прекрасно справляется с проблемой с MBI и впутывание сюда Джона ничего не даст, только разрушит его план.

Благополучно передав Эндрю заботе миссис Хадсон, Шерлок едет в MBI и из стеклянного лифта, поднимающего его на 57 этаж, смотрит на разворачивающийся перед глазами вид на Темзу. На миг ему хочется сделать совершенно абсурдную, невозможную вещь – позвать Джона.

Секретарь направляет Шерлока в главный офис, где его радостно встречает Рональд Адэр. Об этом человеке Шерлок знает все, но это бесполезная информация, неподходящая для каких-либо прогнозов и оценок. Адэр предлагает ему выпить и сесть, но от и того, и другого Шерлок отказывается.  
Адэр спокоен, невозмутим, в совершенно здравом уме и абсолютно беспринципен. 

\- Я знал, что в конечном итоге ты сложишь все вместе, – говорит он Шерлоку, наливая себе в рюмку бренди, – но события продвинулись еще быстрее, чем я ожидал, я не могу позволить себе больше откладывать это, – он заговорщически улыбается. – У меня действительно нет выбора.

\- Что именно вы хотите от меня? – спрашивает Шерлок, уже устав от этого человека, от его поз, его претензий. Последние пять минут они играли в прятки, хотя оба знали, что Адэр причастен к бизнесу, имевшему деловые отношения с погибшим Джеймсом Мориарти.

Адэр смотрит в огромное окно на город и делает глоток бренди, прежде чем ответить.

\- Я хочу, чтобы ты умер или исчез – на самом деле мне без разницы, то или другое.

\- Ты ждешь, что тебе удастся запугать меня, и я оставлю тебя в покое?

\- Я жду, что ты сделаешь это, чтобы защитить свою семью, – Адэр поворачивается, жестом указывая на папку на своем столе.

Шерлок делает три шага к столу и открывает папку; и даже зная, что его ждет, все равно, увидев фотографии, сжимает свободную руку в кулак, убийственно яростно глядя на Адэра.

\- Ты причинишь вред невинному ребенку?

Адэр широко распахивает глаза в притворном испуге.

\- Понятия не имею, что ты такое говоришь. Я бы никому не причинил вреда. Однако я слышал о статистике послеоперационных осложнений у грудных детей – остаточных реакции на общий наркоз, например. Если что-то случится, это может быть настоящей трагедией, просто душераздирающе.

В этот же миг Шерлок решает, что он убьет Рональда Адэра.

\- Какие я получу гарантии того, что ты оставишь их в покое, если я исчезну?

\- Ну, альтернатива – это взаимно гарантированное уничтожение, не так ли? – спрашивает Адэр, будто это будничная ученая беседа. – Конечно, это учитывая, что если любое из той горы доказательств, которая у тебя скопится, достигнет официальных ушей, сделка будет аннулирована.

В папке десятки страниц, здесь и свидетельство о рождении Эндрю, и отметки о его физических данных, и заметки Джона об успехе его реабилитации. Фотографии с камер наружного наблюдения – Джон с Эндрю в магазине, в парке. 

\- Я могу взять их с собой, – говорит Шерлок, хотя даже заикаться об этом непростительно глупо. Адэр не такой, как его бывший деловой партнер, – он любит играть по правилам, не склонен к диким перепадам настроения или переменам тщательно разработанных планов. Если бы Мориарти был все еще жив, их партнерство развалилось бы само по себе: если бы Шерлок был осведомлен о степени причастности Адэра, он бы приложил все усилия, придумав такой сценарий, который стравил бы Мориарти и Адэра как бешеных собак.

\- А тогда что я должен держать над твоей головой? – Адэр подходит к другой стороне стола, чтобы посмотреть на фотографии, постукивая по ним одним пальцем. – Он симпатичный парень, и весь в своего отца. – Он не уточняет, о котором отце упоминает. – Мне искренне ненавистно видеть, как кто-то использует их, вмешивая во что-то… грязное.

Три секунды спустя Шерлок обнаруживает, что прижимает Адэра к стене, стискивая руками его трусливое маленькое ублюдское горло.

\- Если с одним из них что-нибудь случится…

\- Этим ты от меня ничего не добьешься, – хрипит Адэр, по-прежнему невыносимо спокойный. – При условии, что ты выполнишь сделку до конца.

Шерлок сильнее стискивает его горло, удовлетворяясь, когда Адэр наконец начинает выглядеть взволнованным и потом отпускает, отодвигаясь от него, чтобы не совершить полностью оправданного убийства.

\- Я даю тебе 24 часа на размышление, – говорит ему Адэр, выдыхая слова в спину Шерлока, захлопывающего дверь.

Он возвращается домой с подгузниками и, когда Джон спрашивает, что случилось, говорит, что то дело с фургоном накрылось. 

Этой ночью Шерлок эгоистично заставляет Джона трахаться с ним. Он подстрекает, понукает его до тех пор, пока Джон не сдается, позволяя толкаться в него с минимальной осторожностью, так, как хочет муж. Мозг Шерлока взрывается белой вспышкой, когда он кончает, а его руки превращаются в желе, не способные больше удерживать его на весу. Они засыпают в липкой, беспорядочной куче.  
Утром Шерлок просыпается рано и, по крайней мере, полчаса стоит в комнате сына, наблюдая, как мерно от дыхания поднимается и опускается грудь Эндрю. Ему только 10 месяцев, а он уже личность, со своими симпатиями и антипатиями, с характером, с привычками. Он уже употребляет слова, лепечет с родителями тем же самым излишне низким звуком, который издал, когда родился. Шерлок не ожидал, что он так рано начнет разговаривать. 

Потом в комнату входит Джон и улыбается так, словно Шерлок подарил ему самую большую радость. Гений никогда не ненавидел себя больше. Он позволяет Джону поцеловать себя с пожеланием доброго утра, говорит ему, что собирается увидеться с Лейстредом, встретиться с ним в Мете, и после того как проснулся Эндрю, уходит, зная, что не вернется обратно.

Через два часа Шерлок уже в Аскоте. Он приходит к матери, потому что она в любом случае уже знает и не будет пытаться отговаривать его; она дает ему билет на самолет до Лаоса и почти 20 тыс. фунтов в различной валюте, а затем резко ударяет его, будто ничего не может с собой поделать.

\- Не делай с ним того, что твой отец сделал со мной, – говорит она ему и дает фотографию, снимок Шерлока, Джона и Эндрю в ее саду; Шерлок ухмыляется, Эндрю выглядит раздраженным, а Джон чуть смущенно гордый. – Ты знаешь, как быстро стираются зрительные воспоминания, – напоминает она ему. Гений уезжает, прежде чем может передумать. В это же самое время в Лондоне Лейстред звонит Джону, печально сообщая ему о смерти Шерлока.

***

Бегство возвращает из небытия множество темных воспоминаний, которые Шерлок мог бы продолжать прятать внутри себя.  
Он хорошо знает, что его эмоции вырываются наружу – вина заставляет дрожать его руки, страх - постоянно оглядываться первые 28 часов после бегства из Лондона. Последний раз он так путешествовал когда был молод, глуп и ему было интереснее почаще переезжать из города в город. Теперь он опытный человек и мечется по миру по гораздо более темным причинам, чувствуя себя бездомным, бесполезным, не вправе даже назваться собственным именем. 

И эти потраченные впустую годы юности, проведенные в мотании по континенту, в конечном итоге стали тем, что спасло его. За ним следили с того момента, как он оставил позади свою прошлую жизнь, и теперь он ловко уходил от преследования, раз за разом – зная, как попасть в поезд, идущий в Германию через Францию, затем внезапно развернуться назад и сесть самолет, летящий в Северную Испанию. С тех давних пор он знал улицы, магазины и станции метро, знал, как получить то, что ему нужно, знал, даже спустя столько времени, к кому обратиться за помощью.

Полдюжины раз он меняет имена, у него есть сумка с секретным отделением, наполненная паспортами, банковскими картами, мобильными телефонами – все они зарегистрированы на разные имена, с разными секретными номерами и разными национальностями. Он француз, потом немец, потом чех и один раз грек. Он самостоятельно выучил кастильский диалект испанского и снова начал курить с удвоенной силой, ел, только когда в глазах появляются темные пятна, спал, только когда его мозг начинает давать сбои от усталости.  
Он выпадает из этой колеи через 2 месяца.

На той неделе он был Жераром Шарбинье, путешествующим французом, остановившемся в отеле в Малаге. Снаружи жарко, липко, а в его номере, в тени склона горы, прохладно. Его одежда пахнет морем, жареной пищей из тапа-баров на побережье, пивом, которое он пил в Ла Пукьета, где несколько людей Рональда Адэра наслаждались послерабочим коктейлем и легким ужином.

Когда он возвращается в номер, на его постели сидит Себастьян Моран с ружьем на коленях.

\- Не это ли единственный в мире консультирующий детектив!

Шерлок напрягается, его правая рука немедленно сжимается в кулак, сердце толкается такими быстрыми ударами, что на мгновение он чувствует легкое головокружение.

\- Моран.

\- Ну, давай, поприветствуй же старого друга, – голос Морана звучит весело, как всегда, но слишком устало и бесцветно. Он играет в беспечность и никогда бы не подал признака слабости, если бы только не хотел, чтобы это заметили, что означает…

\- Меня это не интересует. 

Шерлок смотрит на прикроватный столик, где лежит его пистолет и просчитывает варианты.

\- Однажды ты уже слышал мое предложение, – шаги Морана заглушает дешевый ковер, он обходит вокруг кровати, чтобы сесть на столик рядом с единственным в номере окном. – Должен сказать, ты выглядишь, будто прямо из ада.

Шерлок не потрудился прокомментировать эту реплику, слишком занятый наблюдением за ним.

\- Почему ты так уверен, что я буду участвовать в любой самоубийственной схеме, которую ты запланировал?

Улыбка Морана стала почему-то более порочной и акульей, чем была в Нью-Йорке.

\- Как поживает теперь наш дорогой Джонни-бой? Я люблю наблюдать, как он играет в мамочку, это действительно очень мило. Знаю, что ты не раз имел его босиком в кухне и…

Шерлок прерывает его, почти уверенный, что его голос звучит спокойно. 

\- Велика вероятность, что я убью тебя, если ты продолжишь эту тему, поэтому я предлагаю перейти к сути дела.

Моран ничуть не выглядит смущенным.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы Адэр умер. Я хочу, чтобы Адэр умер. Что скажешь, можем мы сделать так, чтобы это случилось?  
Шерлок смотрит на него.

\- Ты понимаешь, что тот, чьей смерти я хочу больше, чем его – это ты, - говорит он решительно. В конце концов, Адэр только угрожал Джону, Моран же действительно причинил ему боль.

\- Знаешь, о десерте не говорят прежде обеда, – отвечает Моран, очевидно довольный тем, к чему клонится их разговор. – И, кроме того, сейчас у тебя действительно нет выбора.

Шерлок осознает, что он первоначально недооценивал план Морана. 

\- Ты думаешь, я позволю тебе выйти из этой комнаты живым?

Моран дико, громко и почти бесконтрольно расхохотался. Ему не сразу удается взять себя в руки, сесть и вытереть выступившие от смеха слезы. 

\- Ты хренов бунтовщик, ты знаешь об этом? Вы оба. О, я так доволен, блин, доволен, что нам пришлось сталкиваться по жизни, ты не представляешь. – Он откидывается на стуле, вздыхая и все еще хихикая. – Знаешь, у нас с Джоном тоже были когда-то хорошие времена, еще в Нью-Йорке. Я был в огромном, как они это называют, – билли клубе, знаешь? Вот так я делал, чтобы переломать ему каждую кость в ноге, но самое смешное…

\- Заткнись, – говорит Шерлок, наставляя пистолет на Морана. Он даже не знает, когда взял пистолет, просто чувствует, что это правильно, чувствует, что это единственный способ общения с Себастьяном Мораном.

\- Эй, эй, все в порядке, – говорит он, поднимая руки вверх и притворяясь, что сдается. Видно, что он ничуть не волнуется, и Шерлок за это ненавидит его еще больше. – Давай не будем делать хуже сами себе, хорошо? Я имею в виду, если ты убьешь меня – ну, хорошо, я умру, но на самом-то деле это будет доказательством того, что ты все еще жив, и оно отправится прямиком к самому Рональду Адэру, и всему настанет конец, разве не так?

Шерлок впитывает эту информацию, но у него уходит невероятное количество времени на то, чтобы опустить пистолет.  
Моран кивает Шерлоку, будто Шерлок нуждается в его гребаном одобрении. - Я следил за Джонни, ты знаешь – так странно очаровательно наблюдать, как он играет в мистера Маму. – Он улыбается будто великодушный король. – Я могу просветить тебя, если хочешь, рассказать тебе, что он делает. А наш крохотный Малыш, хотя может быть «маленький» это неправильное слово, потому что, блин, он толстый ублюдок.

Шерлок делает выпад, сумев свалить Морана со стула, сумев несколько раз хорошо его ударить, прежде чем бывший военный валит его на спину, сжав руками горло.

\- Неплохо для педика, – говорит Моран, усмехаясь. Кровь из его разбитой губы капает Шерлоку на лицо. – Но недостаточно хорошо. Ты умный человек; подумай над этим, детектив.

\- Слезь с меня, – рычит Шерлок, несмотря на боль в сдавленном горле. Бесполезные кулаки неподвижно прижаты к бокам тела гения. Моран легко его выпускает, встает и идет вправо к креслу, вновь садясь в него. Шерлок привстает и прижимается спиной к кровати. – Покажи мне, что у тебя есть, – говорит он, чувствуя, как внутри него что-то срывается с цепи.

***

Следующие 16 месяцев окончились для Шерлока тем, что его избили, ударили ножом, и он, окровавленный, был брошен умирать.

Моран был психопатом, но умный психопатом, и Шерлока приводит в отчаянье, что он один из важнейших винтиков той машины, от которой зависит его собственное дальнейшее существование. Это тот человек, который не лгал, когда говорил, что постоянно следит за его семьей. А смерть Морана могла бы повлечь за собой цепную реакцию, конечным итогом которой будет принесение в жертву семьи Шерлока. Он не допустит, чтобы это случилось, пока он жив, он это предотвратит. 

От своего тела ему нужно лишь самое необходимое – руки, которые могут работать, и глаза, которые могут видеть. Для него не существует ничего, кроме погони, кроме постоянного движения тела и ума к одной единственной цели. Он ворует и обманывает, манипулирует и лжет без малейшего следа раскаяния, и делать это оказывается легче, чем он предполагал. Степень того, на что он готов пойти, пугает даже его самого в те редкие, спокойные моменты, когда он задумывается о своем нравственном кодексе.

Он не ожидал долгих, бесконечных периодов умственного оцепенения от скуки, перемежающейся моментами хаоса и ужаса. Неизвестность намерений Морана, степень безумия его поведения ставит самого Шерлока на край. Своими поступками он иногда напоминал Шерлоку Джона, в тех случаях, когда доктор делал что-то вынужденно, добиваясь своего, с благими или дурными целями. Джон смог бы, если надо, подраться, причинить вред, убить, но он всегда следовал строгому моральному компасу, твердо зная, что хорошо, а что плохо.

У Морана такого компаса не было.

\- …им! – ревет Шерлок, его голос тонет в грохоте цемента и стекла, скрипе рушащегося здания, объятого пламенем. На фоне темного неба склад затмило красным, стена огня отражается ниже в реке. Здание трещит, скрипит и разваливается дюйм за дюймом, пламя лижет небо на 30 футов в высоту.

Моран смеется ему в лицо, сам весь залитый кровью - когда он улыбается, его зубы покрыты красным.

\- Однако мы поработали, правда? – говорит он, хватая сумку, которую прятал, просматривает ее, и они бегут в противоположном направлении от горящего здания. Вдалеке ревут сирены, здание скрипит, грохот рушащихся этажей внутри такой громкий, что гулом отдается в земле, и Шерлок ощущает его под ботинками. – Ты бы видел выражение их лиц, они могли бы тебе разок улыбнуться.   
Он хватает Шерлока за рукав и толкает его в нишу темнеющего входа в уличный магазин, рыча «Ой!», когда Шерлок вцепляется в его воротник и с размаху бьет о стену, один раз, потом другой.

\- Ты хочешь позволить им убить нас! – рычит он, дрожа от гнева, когда вдруг его голова резко дергается назад от левого хука Морана. Он не сразу приходит в себя, ошеломленный от удара, на пошатывающихся ногах, а Моран уже тянет его обратно на улицу, таща к машине, которую они оставили припаркованной за углом.

Его неожиданный, нежелательный союз с Мораном начинает давать сбой от того, что Шерлок плохо контролирует какую-то бессознательную часть себя. Он почти не ест, а спит еще меньше, чем раньше. В неподходящее время у него темнеет в глазах, и в этот месяц его почти убили острые боли в груди. Он истратил 20 тыс. фунтов и вынужден был просить мать выслать еще.

Его мать также изредка присылает обрывки новостей о его семье, которых Шерлок жаждет, следит за ними как за наваждением и всегда, всегда окаменевает, читая. Адэр мог передумать; невероятно, что Моран еще не передумал – Шерлок видит это по нему, по его взгляду, которым он смотрит ему в лицо, когда делится новостями, и гений в самом отвратительном страхе ждет, кажется, даже зная тот день, когда поймет, что все было зря. В эти дни он чувствует себя трусом и неудачником и абсолютно непохожим на того человека, которым он был раньше.

Наваждение, с которым он следит за сыном, становится только сильнее – ему необходимо знать, что Эндрю делает, во что одет, что говорит, ест, думает, во что играет, какой на ощупь, как пахнет, что чувствует, как учится, как видит, слышит. Через год он понимает, что даже не знает, как выглядит его сын, и бесконечно представляет, какой он теперь, когда подрос. 

О Джоне он думает только три раза. Первый раз, когда его мать прислала ему зашифрованное послание, в котором говорилось, что Джон перебрался к Майкрофту. В ответ на это Шерлок ввел себе дозу и на 36 часов впал в легкую кому, чтобы, очнувшись, понять – он преодолел порыв сесть в ближайший самолет до Лондона. Зачем ему было уходить, думает Шерлок отчаянно, все еще под наркотиками. Миссис Хадсон могла бы дать ему отсрочку с арендной платой, Эндрю для нее больше внук, чем для его матери, Джон мог бы остаться там, ему было бы там хорошо, но Майкрофт очевидно так не думал…

Химическая наркота вгоняет его в бессознательное состояние, но это не приносит облегчения.  
Второй раз это было, когда он провел уже 15 месяцев в изгнании, в пабе в Южной Франции, где он ждал знака, который ему явно не собирались подавать. Шерлок так устал, что едва ли мог встать, чтобы уйти, он знает, что так привлекает к себе лишнее внимание, и это просто чудо, что он еще жив.

Женщина, сидящая рядом с ним, смотрит вниз, на смятую фотографию, на которую он бесконечно пялится. 

\- Кто они? – спрашивает она с мягким, благородным парижским выговором. Кинув на нее полвзгляда, он понимает, что она не опасна, спрашивает не из вызова и даже не из любопытства; тут она тоже прячется, от унылого прошлого и ужасного брака. Ищет некоторого товарищества.

\- Моя семья, – говорит он.

\- Они выглядят совершенно одинаково, – мягко улыбается она, боясь обидеть его излишней снисходительностью. Он снова смотрит на фото, игнорируя ее, и, в конце концов, она оставляет его в покое. Он сидит в пабе до тех пор, пока они его не выгоняют.  
Шерлок третий раз вспоминает о Джоне, убивая человека в переулке у бара в Нерско, пачкаясь в холодной крови. К тому времени, когда он очистил нож, он выкинул его из головы.

***

В день, когда они убили Адэра, Шерлок искренне удивляется, как он умудрился сохранить свой рассудок после 16 месяцев напряженной работы над тем, чтобы подобраться к Адэру, и вдобавок сдержать в узде Морана и его безумные психотические тенденции. 

Они настигли Адэра в Южной Африке, где он в дорогом клубе предавался своей любимой склонности – наркомании. Шерлок не может незаметно близко подобраться и быстро убить человека – он не так хорошо подготовлен, хотя больше года старался держаться на одном уровне с Мораном. Поэтому Моран отсылает Шерлока в комнату охраны, чтобы ликвидировать ее и наблюдать за всем оттуда. Шерлок справляется с этим, оглушив троих охранников и оставив их лежать на полу, и, хотя ему самому кровь застилает глаза, он думает, что пока не так хорош, как Моран, но становится все лучше.

Моран и Адэр ненавидят друг друга – еще бы, они абсолютно противоположны – но Шерлок не сознает степень их враждебности. Наблюдать за лицом Адэра, когда Моран входит в его апартаменты – неприятное открытие.

\- О, это неожиданно, – говорит Адэр, в голосе слышится презрение. – Я думаю, у тебя есть последнее желание?

\- Ты знаешь меня, Ронни, детка, – отвечает Моран, весело и безумно.

\- Чему я обязан столь неожиданным удовольствием? – спрашивает Адэр, вздыхая театрально-утомленно. Он отворачивается, наливая себе выпить. Шерлок размышляет, как мало меняется человечество с его сценами как под копирку и как глупа каждая, которая по идее должна быть серьезной и умной.

\- Ты должен нашему общему другу, – говорит Моран, выхватывая нож длиной в половину его руки. – Хотя на самом деле ты должен благодарить в первую очередь себя – если бы ты просто отдал мне мою долю, то до такого бы не дошло.

\- Что ты… – Адэр замирает, оборачивается и осознает истинный характер ситуации. – Как ты тут оказался?

\- Это действительно то, что ты хочешь узнать прямо сейчас? – спрашивает Моран, продвигаясь к нему, держа нож сбоку в опущенной руке. 

Один из охранников в комнате начал стонать, заставив Шерлока повернуться и ударить его сильнее, чтобы он не поднялся. Когда он оглядывается, видит Морана и Адэра возле стены, в опасной близости от глаз Адэра поблескивает нож. В груди Шерлока вспыхивают темные чувства, которые говорят «Хорошо».

\- Охрана уже на пути сюда, – говорит Адэр, пытаясь – безуспешно – контролировать свой голос. – Ты умрешь прежде, чем потратишь все эти деньги, которые ты не заслужил.

\- Я заработал их, – рычит Моран. – Заработал честно и справедливо.

\- Но признай, нечестно, если бы все досталось только тебе, – обрывает Адэр, резко всасывая воздух, когда Моран прижимает нож теснее. – Ты поставлял оружие для наемников; мы оба знаем, что смерть Мориарти оставила тебя ни с чем, и если ты убьешь меня, у тебя останется еще меньше. 

Шерлок наполовину ждет, что Моран начнет обмениваться с Адэром язвительными оскорблениями, но ничего подобного. Ну да, в конце концов Моран непревзойденный профессионал.

\- Ты боишься? – только и спрашивает Моран, мрачный и довольный. Он склоняет голову и по-змеиному облизывает уголок рта. – Я думаю, ты готов умолять меня от страха. Так что мешает, Ронни? – Он двигает нож к подбородку Адэра, кончиком прочерчивая надрез до века, из которого пошла кровь, сочась длинными темно-красными каплями. – Гордость? Высокомерие?

Адэр быстро дышит, его грудь поднимается и опускается, он едва выдыхает слова:

\- Когда охрана будет здесь…

\- Они не придут, – говорит Моран твердо, смотря с восхищением, как кончик ножа все глубже и глубже разрезает кожу под челюстью Адэра. Он усмехается, и Шерлок, не видя его, знает, как расширяются его зрачки от волнения, предчувствия охоты, от удовольствия близкого убийства. – Почему бы тебе не передать привет в камеру моему другу? Он так долго этого ждал.

\- О чем ты говоришь? – говорит Адэр, начиная бороться с Мораном. – Кто был настолько безумен, чтобы помогать тебе?

\- Помнишь мою последнюю работу? – спрашивает Моран в ответ. Кривой кончик лезвия окончательно исчезает под челюстью Адэра; Шерлок точно не видит, что там происходит, но, судя по звукам, которые издает Адэр, он догадывается, что Моран вонзил нож ему в горло. 

– Мою любимую работу?

\- Пре…предлог это…вор …с э…э…- лицо Адэра становится ошеломленным, не доверяющим, испуганным, а потом сердитым. Шерлок ясно видит, что человек с ножом в руках психопат, наверное, нетрудно это распознать, когда ты сам социопат. – Он все еще…

\- Очень даже живой, да, – говорит Моран. – Сейчас, во всяком случае. – Он подмигивает в камеру, Шерлок не чувствует ничего даже близкого к страху.

\- Он знает то психическое дерьмо, которое ты нашел, чтобы следить за его мужем и ребенком? Сколько раз я был вынужден посылать кого-нибудь переделывать твою работу – поэтому я и снял тебя с должности.

Шерлоку кажется, что он наблюдает, как кошка играет с мышью. Моран улыбается, сияя, как ребенок на рождество.

\- О, это мой любимый выпад, – говорит он, и Шерлок зачарованно наблюдает, как кровь Адэра начинает струиться вниз по ножу, медленной темной струйкой по серебряному лезвию. – Я пытал его, Ронни. Их обоих. Это был один из лучших день в моей жизни, если честно. – Он нажимает на нож еще сильнее. – Ты долгое время ставил хорошего человека на дрянные посты. Джим никогда так не делал. Он всегда высоко ценил мои навыки. Мне не нравится твой тип деловых отношений. Мне не нравишься ты.

Адэр теперь был так испуган, будто только понял, в какой он опасности.

\- Пожалуйста, – говорит Адэр. – Все что угодно. Деньги, машины, женщины, все, что ты хочешь.

\- У меня уже есть все, что я хочу, – отвечает Моран радостно. – Теперь скажи прощай, Ронни, дорогой.

\- Он их тоже убьет, – говорит тот громко. Через секунду Шерлок понимает, что он говорит это ему. – Он хочет убить твоего сына, хотя это и смешно, но я могу помочь…

Моран набрасывается на Адэра, вытаскивает нож и бросает противника на пол, схватив его за горло. Адэр пытается бороться, Моран начинает смеяться. Шерлок не может отвести взгляд от этого безумия.

Кошка получает мышку, и хотя картинка на видео расплывчатая и плохого качества, Шерлок с поразительной ясностью видит кровь Адэра, когда Моран перерезает ему горло.

Он смотрит, потому что Адэр обрек его на все это 2 года назад, когда угрожал Шерлоку, угрожал его сыну. Он смотрит и ничего не чувствует; а Моран погружает нож в лицо Адэра снова и снова, снова и снова, пока от человеческих черт не остается ничего, кроме окровавленного, неузнаваемого мяса.

Моран встает, очищая нож о джинсы на бедре,на экране крупным планом появляется его лицо.

\- Это было забавно, Шерлок Холмс, – говорит он иронично и салютует рукой. Шерлок выбегает из комнаты охраны, несясь за слышными на лестнице шагами к выходу, но слишком поздно. Моран исчезает.

***

Шерлок недолго ищет Морана – может быть, это заняло бы больше времени, если бы у него теперь не было его опыта, его навыков. Теперь нет ничего, что ему было бы не под силу. Труднее было пробраться в маленький городок на северной границе Чехии, где скрывался Моран, чем найти его самого.

Что они говорили друг другу, как он его убил, Шерлок действительно не помнит. Он словно провалился в гигантское пустое пространство, темную яму, которая заставляет его просыпаться каждую ночь недели спустя, дрожа, обливаясь потом и рыча самые грязные проклятья, которые удается придумать. Он понятия не имеет, что случилось и как он оказался в больнице за пределами Праги. Он знает, что Моран умер, потому что видел отчет о найденном теле, по описанию это не может быть никто другой, но деталей не хватает. В отчете описывается жестокое и ужасное убийство; гений понимает, что ему на это по-настоящему наплевать. Это уже не имеет значения, потому что он здесь, а Морана нет, и это означает, что Шерлок может вернуться домой.

Услышав эту новость, гений выжидает 12 часов, чтобы проверить все окончательно, и в тот же день вылетает обратно в Лондон. Весь полет он задается вопросом: а что, если Джон будет ненавидеть его, если Джон бросит его, что, если Джон уже его бросил, забыл, начал встречаться с Сарой или с какими-нибудь другими женщинами или, может быть, с мужчинами (хотя эта мысли заставляет Шерлока сжать подлокотник сиденья; нет, не другой мужчина, только не другие мужчины). За 18 месяцев скопилось столько всего, о чем надо было подумать, и Шерлок проводит большую часть путешествия, неловко дергаясь в кресле под бешеной атакой самых разных мыслей, чувств, подозрений.

Чего он не ожидал (в самом деле, как глупо) – это увидеть машину Майкрофта, встречающую его в аэропорту.

***  
Майкрофт сидел в машине, глядя на Шерлока с нескрываемым восхищением. Шерлок чувствует судороги по всему телу, как у параноика, и он такой чертовски злой, что может разорвать брата на куски. 

\- Почему твой дом? – спрашивает Шерлок, и это скорее обвинение, чем вопрос.

\- Потому что они устали быть одни, – резко говорит Майкрофт. Гнев внезапно схлынул, и Шерлок сильно сжимает свои собственные пальцы и наблюдает за движением на улицах Лондона.

\- Ты выглядишь ужасно, – говорит ему Майкрофт, это излишний комментарий. Шерлок рассеянно кивает и продолжает смотреть за окно. – В следующий раз приходи ко мне первому.

\- Ты не смог бы помочь, – говорит ему Шерлок холодно, как о факте, не вызывающем сомнений, когда они едут через туннель. – Ты даже не смог найти меня.

До самой Даунинг-стрит они молчат. Шерлок думает, что он мог бы сказать что-нибудь язвительное о политических амбициях Майкрофта, его открытом контроле, непристойном хвастовстве. Но он молчит. Очевидно, что Джона нет дома, и Майкрофт проводит Шерлока через холл, вверх по лестнице в игровую комнату, где Махдави читает Эндрю сказки. Когда она увидела его, ее глаза расширились и наполнились слезами. Она закрывает книгу и говорит Эндрю, что они дочитают позже, и вслед за Майкрофтом выходит за дверь, закрывая ее за собой. Шерлок садится на пол, подгибая ноги, и смотрит на сына.

Эндрю глядит с любопытством, изогнув брови за стеклами очков, и видно, что он совершенно не боится. Он уже немного вытянулся и высок для своих 2 лет, он больше не тот крошечный, кругленький малыш. Он похож на Шерлока, но смотрит, как Джон, особенно в очках, у него глаза Джона, темно-темно синие.

\- Привет, – говорит Шерлок, откашливаясь и начиная заново, когда слышит, какой у него каркающий и неузнаваемый голос. – Ты меня помнишь?

Эндрю просто смотрит на него, Шерлок пытается снова:

\- Ты знаешь, кто я?

Эндрю кивает, затем гордо улыбается, потому что знает ответ и ждет, чтобы его похвалили за это.

\- Папа!

Шерлок улыбается в ответ, преодолевая боль от ушибов на лице.

\- Правильно.

Он протягивает руку, не зная, как это сделать, у него никогда хорошо это не получалось, Джон всегда подсказывал ему, как быть нормальным отцом.

\- Можно мне? – Эндрю делает шаг навстречу, чтобы Шерлок мог закружить его, прижать к груди и вдохнуть запах мягких детских волос и полностью, молча, словно бы развалиться на части.

Он не знает, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем Эндрю начинает вертеться, отталкиваясь от его груди и требуя идти играть. Шерлок кивает, поднимает Эндрю на руки, выходит из комнаты и спускается по лестнице. Они уже на пути к выходу, когда Джон входит через переднюю дверь.

Шерлок замирает, Джон делает то же самое.

Шерлок жадно вбирает каждую грань внешнего вида Джона, его существа, испытывая почти головокружение под тяжестью всего этого, Джона, страдающего хроническим недосыпом, хроническим недоеданием, сутулящимся, даже когда он стоит болезненно прямо, насильно выпрямляется только потому, что он понятия не имеет, что еще делать.

\- Джон, – говорит Шерлок, его разум полностью выходит из-под контроля. Джон здесь вместо Бейкер-стрит, где ему и место, где их жизням ничто не угрожает, и Джон улыбается и называет Шерлока идиотом.

Джон все еще не говорит ни слова, не улыбается, смотрит на Шерлока так, будто он какая-то невероятность.

\- Все в порядке, Джон, – говорит Шерлок. – Ты это не выдумал. 

Джон смотрит на него, будто он говорит на чужом языке. Он выглядит по-прежнему и почему-то совершенно не похож сам на себя, и Шерлок не может вынести груза всех произошедших событий. Вот чем все обернулось, он дурак, потому что думал по-другому, но если он провёл два года, оторванный от всего, что когда-либо имело для него значение, только для того лишь, чтобы уйти с пустыми руками, он действительно не справится с тем, что может случиться в дальнейшем. 

Джон смотрит в сторону мимо него.


	4. Chapter 4

Настоящее  
За все время он ни разу не смотрит на Джона, потому что ему не нужно видеть, он и так знает – Джон глядит на него напряженно, в той самой манере, что и весь прошлый месяц. Солнце полностью взошло, через несколько минут нужно будет вставать и собирать Эндрю в садик. 

\- В какой-то момент я перестал думать, что вернусь домой, все равно ведь не знал, когда это будет. Иначе я не был бы так безрассуден, – он кривит рот, ощущая свою улыбку более виноватой, чем она, наверное, выглядит. – Я, конечно, не ожидал, что Адэр попадется в такую простую ловушку.

Секунду Джон задумчиво смотрит на него, глаза его светятся в раннем утреннем свете.

\- Этот человек, которого ты убил, как он выглядел? – спрашивает он спокойно.

Шерлок хмурит брови.

\- Шесть футов два дюйма ростом, 45 стоунов весом, русые волосы, карие глаза, смуглый, родом из Южной Испании, скорее всего, откуда-то из района Гибралтара.

\- И… ты сказал, что он был наркоманом.

\- Да.

\- В каком роду войск он служил?

\- Флотский офицер, произведен в лейтенанты, потом с позором уволен.

Джон смотрит на него долгим, бесконечно печальным взглядом.

\- Шерлок, а что, собственно, в этом человеке напоминало тебе меня?

Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы ответить, и обнаруживает, к своему ужасу, что ничего не может сказать.

\- Я…я не знаю. – Он не понимает, почему его голос звучит так, как звучит, а не так, как должен. – У меня была причина. Хороший повод.

\- Уверен, что была, в то время, – соглашается Джон. Шерлок хмурится, но понимает, что не может сейчас спорить.

\- Шерлок, – говорит Джон, приподнимаясь на локте, как будто он понял что-то. – Скольких еще людей ты убил? – Он смотрит вниз на Шерлока, будто это самый важный вопрос, на который тот должен ответить.

\- Прямо или косвенно?

Джон моргает, склонив голову в удивлении.

\- Что ты… Господи. – Он делает глубокий вдох. – Непосредственно ты, Шерлок.

\- Одного, – отвечает гений. Он встрепенулся, потянув Джона к себе, держа его за запястье. Доктор одной рукой обхватывает лицо Шерлока, другой касается его руки, все еще отчаянно – отчаянно? – крепко держась за него.

\- Черт возьми, это звучит так, будто ты устроил какую-нибудь резню, убивал детей, насиловал и грабил.

\- Я делал ужасные вещи, – рычит Шерлок. Он не хотел ничего приукрашивать, а Джон будто намеренно это игнорирует. Шерлок дрожит от гнева, он просто в ярости, потом мертвенно бледнеет и пытается отвернуться от Джона и закрыть глаза. – Почему ты пытаешься замять это?

\- Я не пытаюсь, – говорит Джон совершенно серьезно. Шерлок тянется другой рукой и обхватывает свободное запястье Джона, не тяня, не стискивая. Просто держа. – Но, Шерлок, ты – это все еще ты. Под всем этим напряжением, стрессом и чертовыми ужасными травмами настоящий ты все еще где-то там.

\- Откуда ты, черт возьми, можешь знать это? Откуда? Нет… ты не можешь… ты плетешь совершенный грязный вздор.

Он забывает, что хотел сказать дальше, чувствуя, что его мозг пропускает какую-то информацию, важную информацию, потому что Джон меняет положение, и теперь он опирается о его плечи, суматошно вдыхая воздух, как будто его жизнь зависит от этого.

\- Все хорошо, – говорит Джон, выдыхая слова над ухом Шерлока. – Все будет хорошо, Шерлок.

\- Ты не знаешь этого, – бормочет Шерлок в плечо доктора. Слова выходят почти бессвязно. – Ты не можешь этого знать.

\- Я многое знаю, – говорит Джон.

Гению кажется, что он сильнее всего на свете хотел услышать именно эти слова.

\- Но не это.

\- Я знаю тебя, – говорит Джон.

Шерлок не находит, что сказать на это, но через минуту добавляет.

\- Это правда, – шепчет он, понижая голос до передела, будто раскрывает какую-то тайну.

Тут раздается стук в дверь, за ней слышен голос Эндрю, приказывающий им: «Вставайте, пора в садик».

\- Ты приучил его немыслимо рано вставать, – бормочет Шерлок в кожу Джона.

\- Ну, а ты сделал его немыслимо упрямым, так что мы квиты, – говорит доктор, а Эндрю стучит снова.

\- Надо идти в садик, папа! – вопит Эндрю через дверь по-французски.

Шерлок отодвигается от Джона, чтобы он мог посмотреть на дверь.

\- Откуда он знает, что мы ещё не встали по моей вине?

Доктор фыркает:

\- Он великолепен.

Шерлок пытается встать, но Джон укладывает его обратно на кровать, придвигаясь ближе, чтобы поцеловать.

\- Шерлок, мы переживем это. – Шерлок сосредотачивается на ощущении тепла от его руки на своей щеке. – Я не собираюсь никуда уходить.

\- Хорошо, – говорит Шерлок, отрывисто кивая, блуждающим взглядом скользя по лицу Джона. – Это…хорошо. 

***

Два месяца спустя выдался исключительно теплый день.

Джон уже долго жил в Лондоне и отлично знал, что это один из последних теплых дней в году. Листья уже начали желтеть, солнце грело совсем не так, как летом, прогноз погоды обещал в конце недели дожди, но сейчас можно было ходить в одной лёгкой куртке, теплый воздух располагал к играм на свежем воздухе и долгим, неторопливым прогулкам.

Миссис Хадсон всегда оставляла им черствый батон, которым они кормили уток в Гайд парке, и вот так, особо не планируя, Джон пришел и забрал у нее хлеб, одел Эндрю в куртку, оставшуюся у него от прошлого сезона и уже слишком короткую в рукавах, и они все втроем пошли гулять – он, Шерлок и их ребенок посередине.

 

Эндрю всегда был вне себя от радости, когда была возможность пойти в парк, а теперь рад вдвойне, потому что погулять со своим папой для него по-прежнему редкое удовольствие. Он преодолевал свое первоначальное недоверие, и, хотя все еще предпочитал Джона, все дольше и дольше оставался наедине с Шерлоком без капризов и истерик. И сейчас он уже 15 минут держит Шерлока за руку, пухлыми пальчиками деликатно ухватившись за длинные, тонкие пальцы отца, крича и смеясь «Вверх, вверх, папочка!», когда Шерлок поднимает его в воздух и качает на руках.

Они ведут себя, как нормальная семья, так делают и обычные люди – и пары с детьми, и семьи, решившие устроить пикник в последней, отчаянной попытке ухватить лето.

Они кормят уток и лебедей на пруду, для птиц Гайд парк служит временным домом, отсюда они улетают на юг. Джон фотографирует на телефон, как Эндрю смеется и вопит от радости, когда утки собираются стайками, чтобы расклевать на кусочки брошенный хлеб, как Шерлок поднимает его и сажает на плечи, чтобы ему было удобнее бросать подальше. Господи, сохрани его, думает Джон, смахивая крошки с густых коротких волос Шерлока, он не в силах ничего поделать, но улыбается и щекочет ножку Эндрю, пока тот не закричит, смеясь.

Потом они идут в парк для малышей, на этот раз в нем почти пусто.

\- Пусть поиграет, – говорит Джон мягко, когда Шерлок спускает сына с плеч и, похоже, собирается идти за ним. – Мы же не хотим сдерживать его натуру.

\- Ему три, – отвечает Шерлок рассеянно. Он глаз не спускает с Эндрю, который, оказавшись в парке, всегда напрочь забывал о родителях. Джон наблюдает, как он взбирается на свою любимую горку. Доктор никогда не мог понять, как ребенка может развлекать лазанье вверх и вниз по одной и той же горке сотни раз подряд.

Он подводит Шерлока к скамейке прямо напротив горки Эндрю, своему постоянному месту, где он провел бессчетное количество часов. Шерлок сидит, практически не моргая, уставившись на сына, будто изголодавшийся человек на еду.

\- Миа будет такой же, – говорит Джон немного погодя. – Это, должно быть, в нашу семью.

\- Хмм?

\- Дочь Гарри и Клары. – «Моя дочь», думает он, но не говорит этого, потому что она не его ребенок. – Она родилась на Рождество. Она обожает горки. Я послал ей детскую горку на ее первый день рождения, и Гарри сказала, что она с тех пор лазает по ней, будто маленькая обезьянка.

Шерлок смотрит на него, пораженный, будто он забыл все, о чем они договорились, забыл про подарок, который Джон сделал своей сестре. Может быть, и забыл. Доктор наблюдает, как Эндрю помогает маленькому мальчику, Кейну сыну Петти тоже залезть. 

\- В первый раз я чуть не схватил сердечный приступ. Ему было едва 18 месяцев, но он не прекращал плакать, пока я не позволил залезть ему на чертову горку. Я торчал здесь часами, помогая ему скатиться, чтобы быть уверенным, что он не упадет. Кстати, он ненавидит скатываться, но давно понял, что это единственный способ, который поможет ему снова забраться наверх.

Шерлок смотрит на него так, будто он говорит на другом языке, будто он только теперь осознал, что у Эндрю и Джона с этим местом связана целая история. 

\- А это безопасно?

\- Конечно. В свое время нужно позволить ребенку упасть, без вреда для здоровья, конечно, но все равно упасть. А этот парк ведь специально для малышей.

Шерлок оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Эндрю, который скользнул в трубу горки и, торжествующий, появился с другого конца. 

\- Теперь он не так уж и мал.

\- Для своего возраста не очень уж мал, – поправляет Джон, улыбаясь, когда Эндрю машет им так сильно, что чуть не спотыкается. – Он вырастет большим, по крайней мере, таким же высоким, как твой брат, если не выше.

\- Все мужчины в моей семье были высокими, – отвечает Шерлок рассеянно.

Они разговаривают как-то так гребано вежливо, будто далекие знакомые, будто у Джона в кармане не лежит бумажник, в котором тщательно спрятано кольцо.

Господи, ему так не хватает своего мужа, даже сейчас эта боль так свежа, как в день смерти Шерлока. Он ходит вокруг да около с огромным количеством вопросов, не зная, как их задать. Будто до сих пор продолжается то время, когда Шерлок был за миллионы миль отсюда.

Эндрю подбегает к ним, визжа от смеха, и бросается в объятья Джона. Потом, секунду поколебавшись, он так же сильно обнимает Шерлока, прижимаясь влажным поцелуем к его щеке.

Он сделал это просто так, он уже отстранился и снова убежал, с ликованием смеясь и крича, а Шерлок остается с таким душераздирающе потрясенным лицом, что Джон протягивает руку и твердо пожимает его ладонь.

\- Он любит своего папу, – говорит он спокойно. – Он всегда с ним.

Он смотрит, как Шерлок раз за разом сглатывает.

***  
В глазах правительства Шерлок до сих пор очень даже мертв.

Майкрофт открыл, что самое жалкое дело – это воскресить человека из мертвых: в лучшем случае раздражает, в худшем смехотворно трудно. Ради всего святого, то, что он заместитель премьер-министра, оказывается не так уж и весомо, когда сталкиваешься лицом к лицу с английской бюрократией и ее, по-видимому, бесконечной способностью запрашивать бумаги в тройном экземпляре и перекидывать человека с десятков на десятки офисов. Одно начало процесса затянулось так, что быстрее было бы собраться на войну, да и вообще это похоже на самые настоящие боевые действия. Майкрофт даже думает, что это может разрушить его карьеру.

Он постоянно посылает документы на Бейкер-стрит, но все они быстро возвращаются обратно. У Джона доброе сердце, но ради всего святого, не может же он подделывать подписи, чтобы спасти чью-то шкуру. Майкрофт чувствовал, что скоро ему придется поговорить с ним о состоянии Шерлока, для блага самого же брата. 

И вот он сидит напротив своего брата, который теперь выглядит в 20 раз лучше, чем когда он практически вывалился из самолета, избитый, израненный и бледный, как приведение. Разбитые губы зажили, чернота под глазами исчезла, но по-прежнему в нем есть что-то хрупкое, - в лице, в том, как он держит себя.

Майкрофт понимает, что ему трудно выносить вид брата; он как можно быстрее вскакивает на ноги, стремясь казаться более раскованным и уверенным в себе. За окном его племянник с огромным зеленым мячом бегает за Тэтчером. Нос у Эндрю порозовел от холода.   
\- Спасибо, что пришел, – говорит он так, будто человек, сидящий в библиотеке, не его родная кровь. – Это не займет много времени.

\- Очевидно, что у тебя не займет много времени пояснить мне, что, по-твоему, я должен буду делать, а для меня потом проигнорировать это, – отвечает Шерлок, не отрывая глаза от книг, он всегда считал, что в доме Майкрофта это – самое интересное. 

Майкрофт демонстративно его игнорирует, промолчав в ответ на братнин дерзкий комментарий. Вместо этого он наблюдает за племянником, за тем, как снуют его маленькие ножки, когда он бежит по усыпанному осенними листьями саду. Тэтчер был предельно осторожен, чтобы не обогнать его, играя с Эндрю так, будто снова был щенком.

\- Требуется несметное количество документов, чтобы вернуть кого-либо из мертвых, – говорит он Шерлоку, глядя на отражение своего брата в окне, который положил ногу на ногу и спокойно переплел вместе пальцы. – Как ты можешь себе представить, мне пришлось связаться с несколькими управлениями и департаментами, чтобы начать процесс возвращения тебя обратно. Я ожидал, что у тебя будет новый номер Государственного страхования, но ты должен прийти туда лично, чтобы получить восстановленное свидетельство о рождении – им нужны будут твои отпечатки пальцев.

\- Что это? – спрашивает Шерлок безлико, его глаза все еще блуждают по комнате.

Майкрофт хмурится.

\- Что «что»?

\- Что ты хочешь? – поясняет Шерлок. Он переключает внимание на Майкрофта, изучая его с головы до пят, прищурив глаза. – Ты мог бы послать мне смс с набором такой же скучной информации, так что это? Ты хочешь, чтобы тебе были признательны в особом, личном порядке? – Выражение его лица насмешливо-благодарное. – Спасибо, Майкрофт, все это было очень… хлопотно для тебя.

Его брат пытается говорить так, как будто он прежний, это болезненно очевидно, – и это ему не удается. Майкрофт отворачивается от окна и смотрит на него.  
\- Ты выпал из привычки спорить со мной, брат мой, – отвечает он, отмечая напряженность Шерлока по его рукам, по легкому постукиванию ноги. – Чего ты ожидал, когда я попросил тебя прийти?

\- Что выслушаю обычный сорт педантичного бреда, который, я должен признать, ты произносишь восхитительно, – Шерлок в конце концов выдает свое волнение, внезапно вставая и намеренно проходя мимо окна, возле которого стоит Майкрофт, и смотрит в другое, наблюдая за игрой своего сына. – У нас были планы, ты знаешь. А ты мог бы найти нас где угодно. 

\- Я был в вашей квартире три раза с тех пор, как ты вернулся. Каждый раз Джон говорил мне, что ты занят. И ты, и я, мы оба знаем, что Джон достоверно солгать просто не способен.

Майкрофт начинает поддаваться гневу, это причиняет заметное неудобство. Он отходит от окна, поворачиваясь спиной к брату, до тех пор, пока созерцание книг – томов и томов знаний, холодных, бесстрастных и незыблемых – не возвращает ему некое подобие контроля. Он чувствует опасную близость к пропасти и не хочет это анализировать, не сейчас.

\- Я хотел повидаться со своим племянником и своим братом.

\- Ты не думаешь, что с помощью огромного количества твоих камер слежения повидаться с нами было бы легче? – говорит Шерлок. Он скрещивает на груди руки и смотрит, как Эндрю падает над мячом и пытается успокоиться, чтобы пойти за ним. Майкрофта все еще неприятно поражает злость на лице его брата, когда он смотрит на Эндрю, разговаривает с ним, учит его чему-то. – Просто мы были заняты; конечно, тебе не нужны мои объяснения чем.

Он не был занят; первая реакция Джона всегда будет жива в памяти Майкрофта, всегда будет точкой отсчета для всего, что случилось потом. Майкрофт пытается не думать об этом, – как боль может сделать лицо таким взволнованным, что оно исказилось и помертвело прямо перед его глазами. Он надеется, что никогда больше не увидит такое выражение на лице Джона и то, как его брат падает на колени.  
\- Да, Джон говорил мне о твоем путешествии в реанимацию, - говорит Майкрофт, с большей силой, чем хочет, взволнованный и испытывающий неудобство от ощущений, растущих в груди.

Он снова идет к своему столу и достает папку.

\- От дома надо убрать надгробие – мама отказывается это делать, поэтому, с твоего позволения, я позабочусь о демонтаже и извлечении гроба. Я разговаривал с детективом инспектором Лейстредом, он согласен взять на себя ответственность, если труп окажется одним из тех двух, что пропали без вести в год твоей смерти из двух медицинских школ. Подпись «доктор Молли Хупер» была на карточке трупа, который предназначался для отдела практики Бартса и так и не был получен.

\- Просто, – соглашается Шерлок рассеянно. Майкрофт привык к его игнорированию, зная причины, по которым Шерлок напускает на себя такое равнодушие, обычно его это даже не беспокоит, но сегодня заставляет его кровь закипеть. – Что мы делаем здесь, в таком случае?

\- Ничего не просто! – резко обрывает его Майкрофт, заставляя Шерлока изумленно повернуть голову.

Майкрофт усилием воли держит себя в руках, но он слишком занят тем, чтобы не показать, как неуклонно краснеют его глаза, не замечая, как громко дрожит в руке папка.

\- Может, ты не слышал меня, Шерлок. Я убедил ведущего детектива-инспектора Скотланд Ярда не арестовывать тебя за кражу человеческого трупа и подлог. Как ты попал в DNA систему, а? Или это другой вопрос, насчет которого я не должен тебя беспокоить?

Он резко бросает папку на стол, бумаги выскальзывают из нее и рассыпаются по полу.

\- И что делать с надгробием, с гробом? Я полагаю, что о захоронении трупа тебе можно слишком не беспокоиться, в конце концов, почему это должно беспокоить тебя, срок исковой давности на использование трупа – два года, прежде чем останки выдаются семье.   
Он наклоняется над столом, ухватившись за его край, пока вновь не может дышать – наверное, в библиотеке, в его святилище, мало воздуха. Его эмоции отскакивают от стены книг, будто резиновые мячики.

\- И что делать с ценой двух лет горя? Или об этом тоже я должен позаботиться, легко с этим разделаться?

Шерлок уязвлен и явно захвачен врасплох.

\- Что ты… ты точно знаешь, почему я сделал то, что сделал. - Он полностью поворачивается лицом к Майкрофту, скрестив на груди руки. – Я должен был защитить свою семью.

\- А я должен защитить свою, – кричит Майкрофт, почти ревя от ярости.

Гнев прорывает его тщательно прилизанную внешнюю оболочку, такую спокойную, такую контролирующую себя, такую английскую и потому эмоционально сдержанную. Он не заместитель премьер-министра – в этот момент он отчаявшийся, разочарованный брат самого отвратительного, приводящего в бешенство человека на Земле.

\- Ты должен был прийти ко мне, – говорит он, ткнув пальцем в Шерлока. - Я мог бы помочь тебе покончить с этим, прежде чем ты обрек свою семью на такую травму, заставив пережить твои похороны. Я видел, как твой муж выбивается из сил, ты, невообразимый кретин, понимаешь, я стоял рядом и ничего не мог сделать! Я... – он ощущает в горле внезапное сильное болезненное жжение, будто кто-то изнутри рвет его когтями. От этого гнев только усиливается, заставляя его ходить вокруг стола, сжимая кулаки. Он хочет разбить в кровь шокированное лицо Шерлока, потому что его младший брат заслужил это, заслужил право на взбучку после такого глупого, глупого трюка. – Ты должен был прийти ко мне, – говорит он, голос его хрипит от ярости. – Ты должен был прийти ко мне.

\- Ты не можешь всё отследить, – говорит Шерлок, начиная выходить из себя, хотя заметить это могли бы только Майкрофт, их мать и, может быть, Джон. Голос Шерлока звучит так, будто он пытается убедить больше себя, чем кого-либо другого. – Я сделал лучший выбор из имевшихся…

\- Ты сделал плохой выбор, – прерывает его Майкрофт.

На лице Шерлока написана ярость, это нрав их матери наконец прорывается сквозь шок. 

\- Мне ничего от тебя не нужно, Майкрофт – ни тебя, ни твоей постоянной снисходительности, ни твоей смешной необходимости быть всегда правым, всегда контролировать себя. Мне не нужна твоя помощь.

Майкрофт не сознает, что происходит, на мгновение его ослепляет ревущий в ушах гнев. Когда он приходит в себя, его младший брат лежит на полу, прижимая руку к лицу, – кровь у него хлещет из почти сломанного носа, красные струйки текут между пальцев – и такого удивленного выражения лица Майкрофт у него еще не видел.

\- Ты ударил меня, – говорит Шерлок из-под руки, слова звучат приглушенно. Майкрофт моргает, глядя вниз на брата. Он чувствует мгновенную вспышку вины, но еще сильнее – облегчение. – Ты не имеешь права бить меня. 

\- А ты не имеешь права умирать, – отвечает Майкрофт, слегка разминая ладонь. Он подходит к брату и протягивает ему другую руку. Помедлив, Шерлок хватается за нее, позволяя Майкрофту помочь ему подняться.

\- Я не понял, – говорит Шерлок. Затем хмурится какой-то своей мысли и начинает заново. – Мне не приходило в голову, что ты… – Он прерывается, беря платок, который дает ему Майкрофт, прижимая к своему носу, и продолжает. – Меня всегда забавляло, что ты думал, будто я могу умереть в 30.

Майкрофт воздерживается оттого, чтобы закатить глаза, но только потому, что за один день уже совершил достаточно унижений.

\- Я никогда не думал, будто ты умрешь в 30, это ты так думал и стремился к этой цели, а я пытался тебя остановить.

Вот так подтвердилось то, что Шерлок всегда смутно сознавал, будто знал песню, но забыл слова, – Майкрофт перестраивает мир для блага своего маленького брата. 

Осознание того, что они стали такими далекими, а их жизни такими разными, что один через эту пропасть не видит другого, совершенно обезоруживает обоих. В то же время Майкрофта утешает зрелость, которую он видит в лице Шерлока, этот тяжелый опыт, несмотря на всё, помог ему из мальчишки-переростка, которым он был, стать взрослым.  
Он резко хмурится, злясь сам на себя за потерю самообладания, все еще злясь на Шерлока, доведшего его до такого.

\- Я не требую, чтобы ты объяснял, где ты был все прошедшие годы. – Он умалчивает о том, что давно все понял, что отслеживал шаги Шерлока от той дыры, в которой он похоронил Морана. Гений совершенно не смотрит на него, но Майкрофт сверлит его взглядом до тех пор, пока тот не поднимает на него глаза. – Я усердно работал, чтобы добиться того, чего я добился, и мое положение дает мне глаза и уши. Мне нужно, чтобы ты пообещал, что никогда больше не будешь рассматривать такие радикальные меры, не посоветовавшись в первую очередь со мной. 

\- Я не могу этого обещать, – говорит Шерлок, и на этот раз это он не его дразнит и не упрямится, цепляясь за свою независимость. Кажется, нет ничего труднее, чем просто сглотнуть. – Я не знаю, что может измениться. Могу только пообещать, что это будет самое последнее средство.

\- Не годится, – настаивает Майкрофт, тщательно выговаривая каждое слово. 

\- Но так должно быть, – произносит Шерлок, так же спокойно. 

Спор их взглядов прервал крик; они оба повернулись к окну, увидев, что Эндрю сидит на траве, а один из секьюрити Майкрофта неудачно пытается его утешить. Шерлок мгновенно поворачивается, широкими шагами выходя из комнаты и больше ничего не говоря, и Майкрофт следует за ним, чтобы быть в курсе того, что там, в саду, произошло.

Пока они шли, ни один из них не проронил ни слова. Эндрю, едва завидев своего отца, снова начинает реветь огромными крокодильими слезами, и Шерлок поднимает его на ноги, отряхивает его брюки, разорвавшиеся на колене, рассказывая тут же сочиненную историю. Гений не может успокоить Эндрю так, как Джон, но он поднимает его на руки и обнимает так, будто защищает.

\- Извини, – говорит Шерлок хлюпающему носом Эндрю. Через секунду Майкрофт осознает, что это сказано ему. – Это было неизбежно, но я, похоже, недооценил силу, с которой почувствовалось мое отсутствие. Для всех, – поясняет он.

Майкрофт удивлен им обоим – в конце концов, демонстрировать эмоции не его конек. Он сжимает и мягко похлопывает брата за плечо и целует Эндрю в лоб. Он, без сомнения, дитя Шерлока, даже отвечает ему той же бледной улыбкой гения, которая была у него когда-то давно, когда младший брат гонялся за ним, смеясь и крича, в саду их матери.

\- Джон, должно быть, скоро придет с работы. Почему бы тебе не остаться на обед?

***  
Против обыкновения Шерлок в течение нескольких недель откладывал этот день. Теперь недели переросли в месяцы; если быть точным – в три месяца и пять дней. Он лелеял надежду против всякого опыта и разумности, что время могло приглушить излишнюю эмоциональность Джона, всегда стремящуюся прорваться наружу. 

Но это не так.

Майкрофт предложил, чтобы один из его водителей отвез их в Аскот, это не очень хороший знак, сейчас так было даже лучше. Эндрю в своем детском кресле расположился между Шерлоком и Джоном, бесконечно бессвязно рассказывая своим родителям обо всем, что занимало его разум. Джон знает, что это совершенно типичная стадия развития, но, несмотря на это, называет бормотание Эндрю «наследием Шерлока», особенно когда их сын принимается путанно комментировать свои наблюдения, что очень смешно.

Джон сам весь путь просидел, уставившись в окно, в мозгу роились десятки мыслей, пересекающихся друг с другом, движущихся по кругу. Он заметно прибавил в весе с тех пор, как вернулся Шерлок, мышцы обрели тонус, он лучше отдыхал и стал более ухожен, немного отпустил волосы, потому что знает, что Шерлок любит, когда они чуть длинные. Шерлок следит, чтобы супруг больше ел. Он все еще не похож на себя прежнего, но выглядит гораздо лучше, чем раньше, когда они с Шерлоком оба были похожи на жертв голодной забастовки.

Только Шерлок еще не может понять, стал ли Джон прежним внутри, а спрашивать у кого-нибудь – у Майкрофта, Лейстреда, даже у миссис Хадсон – он не хотел, чтобы это не дошло до Джона. За то время, что его не было, Шерлок потерял привилегию вмешиваться во все секреты доктора, а ведь это когда-то делало Джона гораздо более понятным. 

Судя по всему, Лейстред простил Шерлока, если вернулся без всяких оговорок к статус-кво. Пока у них немного дел, но они достаточно интересны, чтобы развлечь гения. Как-то раз они встретились в Меце ближе к полуночи, и Лейстред сказал, указывая на Джона, стоявшего в нескольких футах от него, смеявшемуся чему-то, что ему рассказывал Диммок: «Он хорош для тебя». Он имел в виду буквально то, что и сказал, потому что Лейстред всегда говорит то, что подразумевает. Это один из самых больших его недостатков. В первый раз ему кто-то сказал что-то подобное, и, несмотря на все имеющиеся доказательства, Шерлоку тяжело в это поверить.

Теперь ему трудно поверить в некоторые аспекты их отношений. Может быть, это просто результат всех лет вынужденного отречения, но с тех пор как он вернулся, Шерлок все время находил Джона невероятно привлекательным, даже сейчас вынужден сдерживать себя, просто потянув руку через голову Эндрю и начав перебирать пальцами волосы Джона. Доктор поворачивается, удивленно глядя на Шерлока, но тут же слегка улыбается, увидев выражение его лица. Гений смотрит на него, пытаясь прочесть, что значит взгляд Джона – будто тот очнулся от забытья, будто мир медленно обретает четкость. Он простил Шерлока, так он сказал, так он ведет себя и сам верит, что это правда.

Вот простил ли он мать Шерлока – это совсем другой вопрос.

Движение на дорогах просто ужасно, они добираются до Аскота полтора часа. Первые полчаса Эндрю нормально дремал, спустя еще 15 минут начал хныкать, жалуясь на свое сиденье, перчатки, шапку, очки и обоих родителей, которые не бросались выполнять каждую его прихоть, большинство из которых были невозможны, а остальные совершенно противоречивы. Когда они, наконец, приезжают, Шерлок отстегивает сына от кресла, выносит из машины и несет в дом, где Эндрю совершенно оживляется, будто обретает второе дыхание, и громко окликает свою бабушку.

Мать приближается к ним из южной части гостиной, молча, спокойно, улыбаясь Эндрю в своей типичной сдержанной манере. После возвращения Шерлока она уже несколько раз виделась с Эндрю, но всегда без Джона – ему было трудно находиться в этом доме, он отказался даже обсуждать что-либо с Аделлой. Шерлок не знал, что заставило Джона изменить свое решение, хотя он ожидал, что узнает, когда Джон неизбежно взорвется.

\- Добро пожаловать всем, – она целует Эндрю в лоб, улыбаясь, когда он громко чмокает ее в щеку в ответ, тянясь из рук Шерлока. Ее, кажется, совершенно не смутило, что Джон с ней не поздоровался или тем как он зловеще молчит и смотрит на нее чуть дольше, чем положено по правилам хорошего тона. – Ты опоздал спать, молодой человек, - говорит она Эндрю, который в ответ на эти слова с отвращением морщит лицо.

\- Ты знаешь, она права, – прерывает Шерлок его возмущение. – Ступай и покажи свою комнату твоему папе. Он еще не видел твои новые рисунки. 

Эндрю тянется к Джону, который мгновенно принимает его, хотя лицо доктора по-прежнему мятежно.

\- Папа, пойдем, посмотрим мои рисунки!

Джон смотрит куда-то в пространство между Шерлоком и Аделлой, потом вздыхает и снова переводит взгляд на Эндрю:

\- Веди.

Эндрю радостно ведет Джона.

\- Нет, в другую сторону, папа; ой, в другую, в другую сторону! - И как только их голоса стихают, Шерлок смотрит на мать. Она глядит в том направлении, куда они ушли, со спокойным, покорным выражением лица. Шерлок давно перестал пытаться понять, чему она по-настоящему сопереживает, что искренне имеет в виду, но почему-то знает, что этот взгляд что-то значит. Он все еще раздосадован наполняющими его грудь чувствами, которые говорят ему, что он должен пытаться.

\- Ты должна быть счастлива, что он вообще здесь.

Его мать смотрит на него в той изучающей манере, которую он больше всего терпеть не может.

\- Я не нуждаюсь в твоем мнении по поводу того, что мне нужно делать, Шерлок. В любом случае я довольна, независимо от того способа общения со мной, который он выберет.

Шерлок фыркает, потому что это явная ложь.

\- Ты не имеешь права винить его.

\- А он меня, – резко парирует она. – Я не единственная, кто поставил себя в такое положение, я приняла все на себя, Шерлок. А вы оба хорошо сделали, запомнив только дурное. 

Шерлок мог бы привести сотни аргументов, но нет смысла, ведь она уже рассмотрела и отвергла каждый. Вместо этого он кидает на нее мрачный взгляд и идет следом, когда она поворачивает в небольшую приемную, где для них был приготовлен чай.

Джон возвращается через 10 минут, все еще молчаливый, но более спокойнее, менее заведенный, чем был, когда впервые вошел в дверь. Аделла ставит чайную чашку рядом с креслом, в котором сидит Джон, но он игнорирует ее действие, смотря ей в глаза. Шерлок старается не делать ему слишком открытых одобрительных дерзких жестов, хотя, в конце концов, его мать один вроде бы заметила. 

\- Спасибо, что пригласили нас сегодня, Аделла. Я приехал, чтобы сказать вам, что не хочу видеть вас снова или иметь какие-либо отношения с вами в дальнейшем. Вы можете продолжать видеться с вашим внуком, с Шерлоком, если он захочет, но я все сказал.

Аделла выглядит совершенно равнодушной, но Шерлок знает, что это ничего не значит.   
Он хочет как-нибудь предупредить Джона, но слова уже срываются с ее уст.

\- Конечно, вам решать, Джон. Однако я бы посоветовала вам быть повнимательней к фактам, прежде чем спешить казнить меня.

Джон улыбается неприятной ироничной улыбкой, которая у него редко бывает.

\- Вас беспокоит, что я несправедлив?

\- Нет, просто недальновиден. Что неудивительно, но все же прискорбно. Вы осознаете, что ваш муж жив только благодаря мне, правда?

\- Что я осознаю – это то, что вы лгали мне 2 года, что вы… - Джон останавливается, закрывает глаза, делает глубокий вдох. Шерлок скрипит зубами, раздосадованный, что чувствует себя виноватым, раздосадованный на свою досаду, взволнованный темой разговора. Через мгновение Джон продолжает. – Вы чувствуете угрызения совести, вину, хоть что-нибудь?

Аделла поднимает брови, будто не понимает, почему Джон задает такой глупый вопрос:

\- Это было необходимо, и в подобных обстоятельствах всегда есть цена, которую приходится платить. 

Джон смотрит на нее так, будто против воли чувствует себя преданным. Шерлок не знает, кто его больше разозлил – мать, которая даже сейчас намеренно манипулирует ситуацией, или Джон, снова поведшийся на это. Гений встает, идя к дверям на террасу.

\- Найди меня, когда вы закончите перемывать друг другу кости, и на меня можно будет снова обратить внимание. 

Их удивление и рассерженные ответы, когда он выходит за дверь, существенно улучшают его настроение.

Шерлок бросает, бросает его, и Джона охватывает новый взрыв ярости, которая взялась будто из ниоткуда. Внимая голосу разума, он никогда не попросит Шерлока выбирать между ним и Аделлой. 

Но над тем, что он внезапно чувствует, разум не властен.

Всегда, все эти месяцы, он уходил, глядя на Аделлу, и Аделла в ответ смотрела ему в глаза. Шерлок при всем своем блеске никогда не сможет этого по-настоящему понять. 

Шерлок всего лишь его бросил, Джон же его похоронил. Он не знает, каково это: бесчисленные часы, дни, недели и месяцы горя, которое настигало доктора везде, где бы он ни оказался; каково это: внутренне знать, как легко можно умереть от разбитого сердца. Мгновения сокрушающего одиночества, нахождение в квартире, где все еще жило и дышало Шерлоком, ожидание, что он поднимется по ступенькам, да доктор мог бы даже поклясться, что слышал шаги Шерлока за дверью. Месяцами Джон спал с мобильником Шерлока под подушкой, снова и снова включал голосовую почту, чтобы просто слышать его, язвительного, холодноватого и прекрасного, требующего от абонента оставить свое сообщение. Иногда боль и чувство потери были столь велики, что он бушевал до тех пор, пока не чувствовал себя опустошенным и слабым, до тех пор, пока не начинало болеть в горле и жечь в глазах, а тело сотрясала неконтролируемая сильная дрожь.

Шерлоку никогда этого не понять. Никогда.

Но женщина, сидящая в кресле напротив него, понимает.

Она позволила Джону похоронить его. Она была рядом с ним, когда гроб Шерлока опустили в землю, когда Джон едва преодолел панику, поняв, что он больше никогда не увидит Шерлока. Она видела, как он борется, чтобы снова встать на ноги, чтобы дать Эндрю некое подобие жизни; наблюдала, как он пытается сложить воедино осколки себя, чтобы хоть как-то существовать и воспитать сына. Она наблюдала за ним и никогда не говорила, что та слепая мука, которую он переживает, была ни к чему.

Это почти непостижимо.

\- Вы позволили мне поверить в это, – говорит Джон. Его холодные руки лежат на коленях. – Вы позволили мне поверить в то, что Шерлок умер.

\- Просто не было выбора, – отвечает Адэлла спокойно. – Шерлок был в опасности, я защищала его, так же как вас и вашего ребенка.

\- Не... – Джон яростно сплетает свои пальцы. – Не смейте так говорить. То, что вы делали, не защищало Эндрю.

Адэлла просто смотрит на него, и если Джон не ошибается, то мог бы поклясться, что видит... разочарование на ее лице. Разочарование в нем. 

\- Вы позволяете своим эмоциям затуманить ваш разум, – говорит она просто. – Вы разумный человек, Джон, я уверена, вы озадачены тем, как я вела себя. Но моя причастность к исчезновению Шерлока оставила его в живых. Ваше... горе, как это ни прискорбно, было необходимо. Пока те, кто следил за вами, знали, что вы оплакиваете смерть Шерлока, мой сын был в безопасности.

\- Те... те, кто следил за мной? Что вы имеете в виду – «те, кто следил за мной»? – Он встает, спотыкаясь и покачнувшись назад, когда его больная нога не держит его, и поворачивается лицом к окну. У подножия небольшого склона он едва видит фигуру Шерлока, бродящего вдоль ручья. Он зажмурил глаза и скрестил на груди руки.

Джон думает, что сходит с ума – потеря Шерлока сделала что-то жизненно важное с его чувством самосохранения, он воображал опасность на каждом углу. В первую неделю, когда Эндрю пошел в детский сад, Джон целый день просидел на скамейке перед зданием, слишком испуганный, чтобы оставить сына одного. 

Адэлла стоит позади него, не пытаясь приблизиться.

\- Майкрофт заботился о вашей безопасности. Никто бы вас и пальцем не тронул. 

И все это время... пока он был с Эндрю – ездил на метро в Теско, гулял в парке, заходил в магазин, чтобы купить ему новую одежду – она знала. Она знала, пока он мотался с работы и на работу, забирал Эндрю из садика, жил в особняке Майкрофта и ездил в Мец навестить крестного отца. Знала, когда Джон садился за руль и приезжал сюда, чтобы получить утешение в этом доме, близком его мужу, и в матери своего мужа.

Джон был капитаном армии Ее величества. Он был на войне, он видел невообразимые ужасы. Он мог сам о себе позаботиться.

Но его ребенок, его маленький мальчик.

Он был легкомысленным идиотом, и не мог поверить, что согласился одобрить обещание Шерлока Адэлле провести здесь выходные, если она будет занимать Эндрю. Теперь оставаться здесь невозможно, – и без Эндрю тоже.

Он не может оставаться здесь ни секунды, невзирая ни на что. Бормоча извинения, он выходит из комнаты.

***

Шерлок слышит неловкие быстрые шаги Джона по каменной террасе, потом их заглушило мягкое шарканье по мерзлой траве. Неловкость шагов означают, что он хромает и слишком расстроен, чтобы обращать на это внимание, что он вышел от его матери в смеси паники и боли.

Злая ирония минувших времен – хромота Джона проявляется только в стрессовых ситуациях; еще одно косвенное последствие столкновения с Мориарти. Шерлок ненавидит Мориарти за то, что тот превратил радость его работы в тяжелый труд, в долг; за то, что не оставил ему выбора, за то, что мог отнять у Шерлока всё. Но еще больше гений ненавидит Мориарти за те отметины, которые он оставил на теле Джона. Он будет всегда, всегда больше всего ненавидеть то, что не может ничего исправить. Каждый шаг Джона кричит о порицании, упреке. И это все вполне заслужено.

Шерлок отворачивается от ухоженного газона, чтобы как можно быстрее встретиться с Джоном и сгладить последствия разговора с его матерью. Он приближается к супругу, который выглядит бледным и будто простуженным. Но его руки не дрожат.

\- Чем он угрожал тебе? – сердито спрашивает Джон, когда они подходят друг к другу. 

\- Что? – переспрашивает Шерлок, сбитый с толку.

\- Адэр, чем он угрожал тебе? – в резком и холодном взгляде Джона, кажется, видна досада и что-то чертовски близкое к панике. Шерлок удивляется, что, черт побери, такого сказала ему его мать.

\- Я тебе уже говорил...

\- Нет, нет, ты мне сказал только то, что тебе было нужно, – обрывает Джон. Он без перчаток и без шарфа, но, кажется, не осознает, как холодно. – Я хочу точно знать, что он говорил тебе, что он сделает.

Шерлок открывает рот, но не может говорить, ему приходится буквально заставить себя выдавить эти слова после странной десятисекундной паузы.

\- Он... угрожал убить тебя. У... убить Эндрю.

Джон резко сглатывает после этих слов, но когда он подходит ближе к Шерлоку, выражение его лица не меняется.

\- Как?

\- Что значит как? – резко говорит Шерлок. Это такая тема, которую он меньше всего склонен вежливо обсуждать. 

\- Именно то, что я, черт возьми, сказал – как, с твоей матерью, Майкрофтом, с тобой и половиной проклятого Меца, и, если твою мать, прибавить еще и меня – как он бы смог сделать что-то со всеми нами?

\- Ты помнишь Мориарти, – отвечает Шерлок, схватив Джона за плечи. Джон дрожит, то ли от холода, то ли от гнева, то ли от шока. – Ты знаешь, как он был непостоянен. Мог запросто убить сотрудника, вместо того чтобы повысить; но в одиночку у него просто не было возможности управляться с разными скучными вопросами этакого собственного королевства. Все это делал за него Адэр – через него проходили все контакты, все взятки и угрозы. Все нити вели к нему. И он обожал выставлять убийство как несчастный случай, если это позволяло ему получить то, что он хотел.

\- И то, что он хотел от тебя – именно от тебя – чтобы ты исчез, – Джон говорит так, будто сам не верит в свои слова, что приводит Шерлока в замешательство. – Почему надо было умереть? Почему было просто не исчезнуть, оставив записку, объясняющую все это?

\- Он мог быть начеку – мне пришлось заставить его перестать следить за тобой. – Джон знает это, до того они следили за ним. Это нестерпимо – Шерлок не видит дальше своих собственных проклятых умозаключений истинную сущность вопроса Джона. Чертов человек со своим чертовым безапелляционным ложным пафосом.

И Джон спрашивает о главном, несмотря на ужасающий провал Шерлока в своей собственной дедукции.

\- Ты о нас вообще подумал? – спрашивает он, намеренно ровным монотонным голосом, без тоски и романтики, чтобы не заострять внимания на болезненности вопроса. Он действительно просто хотел знать.

Шерлок колеблется, но пауза не помогает ему понять, как лучше все это объяснить.

\- Я... Я думал об Эндрю. Постоянно.

\- Но не обо мне, – Джон констатирует этот факт, смотря мимо Шерлока, на поле позади него, на облетевшие деревья, текущий ручей.

\- Я не мог. – Когда Джон вновь смотрит на него, он продолжает, – Я... У меня не было должной выдержки. – Он обнаруживает, что держит Джона крепче, чем хочет, и через силу заставляет себя ослабляет хватку. – Я помню, что думал о тебе 15 октября в первый год, 7 августа на следующий и потом 21 сентября. Могу назвать сопутствующие обстоятельства, если хочешь. – Он и назовет, если Джон попросит его, но это будет слишком, потому что даже мысль о том времени для доктора примерно столь же привлекательна, как, скажем, предложение прыснуть кислотой в глаза.

Лицо Джона остается каменным.

\- Что ты не договариваешь? – настаивает он, игнорируя предложение Шерлока. Когда муж не отвечает, Джон сбрасывает его руки со своих плеч, ткнув поднятым пальцем в лицо Шерлока, сжав свободную руку сбоку в кулак. – Скажи мне правду, Шерлок Холмс. Почему ты ушел?

Шерлок на этот раз не контролирует собственное выражение лица и понятия не имеет, как сейчас выглядит.

\- Потому что он долгое время преследовал тебя и Эндрю с помощью Себастьяна Морана.

Первой мыслью Джона было «я собираюсь потерять сознание». Это не истерика, не выход гнева – это что-то чудовищно сильно схожее с ощущением, овладевшим им, когда Шерлок сорвал с него бомбу в темном бассейне. Тогда он был почти парализован страхом – как и теперь, так же ошеломлен, так же оцепенел от холода, будто все его конечности находятся под водой. Он с трудом держится на ногах, прикрывая глаза до тех пор, пока снова может дышать. Шерлок говорит что-то, что-то бессвязное, издает какую-то какофонию звуков, и Джон хочет заставить его замолчать – «пожалуйста, черт возьми, заткнись».

Этому нет конца. Нет конца лжи и полуправде.

\- Тот, другой человек, которого ты убил. Тот человек – ты обещал мне, Шерлок, что скажешь мне правду.

\- Да. Джон, я говорил тебе правду. Все, что я рассказал тебе, – правда, от моего ухода и до возвращения. Я просто... я пытаюсь защитить тебя от информации, которая может нанести вред твоему благополучию.

Джон издает грубый, резкий звук, который застревает в горле, он опять злится.

\- Я взрослый человек. Я твой партнер. Мне не нужно, чтобы меня защищали.

\- Нет, нужно, – спорит Шерлок, и доктор чувствует, что может ударить его, в самом деле может. – Это... это чувство, с которым я живу, которое ношу с собой так же, как свои ключи, свой бумажник – чувство, что я должен защитить тебя и, само собой, нашего сына – это главное, это самая важная вещь для меня. Твоя безопасность и безопасность нашего ребенка прежде всего, даже прежде твоей собственной гордости.

\- Ты не понимаешь этого, – говорит Джон, проводя пальцами по волосам. – Ты просто не понимаешь этого.

\- Нет, это ты единственный, кто не понимает, – обрывает Шерлок. Доктор смотрит на него широко раскрытыми глазами. – Ты моя семья. Никто и ничто не будет стоять у тебя на пути, не посмеет нарушить твое благополучие и безопасность.

\- Я не беспомощный! – вопит Джон, пугая мужа так, что он отступает на шаг назад. – Когда мои мысли, мои мнения прекратили иметь значение?

\- Ты бываешь совершенно смешон, – огрызается Шерлок в ответ. – То, что ты позволяешь своим эмоциям взять верх над здравыми суждениями – это один из твоих самых очевидных недостатков.

На одно мгновение, на одну драгоценную секунду Джон думает, что он на самом деле собирается сделать Шерлоку больно.

\- А я ненавижу, когда ты разыгрываешь холодного, расчетливого ублюдка, – отвечает он, ткнув пальцем ему в лицо. – Ты должен был сказать мне о Моране, об Адэре и обо всем, что случилось. Ты должен был сообщить мне, чтобы мы могли принять решение, вместе.

\- Это было невозможно, – отвечает Шерлок твердо. – Одна оплошность, и оба вы были бы убиты и... – Он в ярости смотрит на Джона. – Разве ты не видишь, что так было бы невозможно? Жизнь без тебя, без Эндрю? Один намек, и Моран мог бы всадить в тебя пулю. – Он отталкивает палец Джона и тычет в него своим собственным, сильно давя на плотную рубцовую ткань шрама на плече Джона. – Может быть, в это место. А как насчет сюда? – Он тычет доктору в грудь. – А сюда? – В живот. – Только из одного удовольствия наблюдать за тобой, как ты будешь истекать кровью на мостовой. – Он делает шаг назад, разъяренный. – Но этого не произошло. Не произошло, пока я мог что-то сделать, пока я все еще мог дышать. Твоя злость по поводу этого нелепа.

\- Ты идиот, – невнятно отвечает ошеломленный Джон. – Я никогда... вся моя жизнь... ты понимаешь, кто я и что я?

\- Мой муж. Отец моего сына.

\- Солдат, – отвечает Джон. – И врач. Ты спросил меня, много лет назад, «Афганистан или Ирак». Однажды ты увидел во мне что-то большее, но теперь, когда мы женаты, ты этого не видишь? Что тогда, Шерлок? Пожалуйста, объясни мне, потому что я просто не понимаю, почему все это происходило за моей спиной, а ты ни разу не подумал рассказать мне.

\- Прекрати... просто перестань, – обрывает его Шерлок. Лицо Джона отвердевает, когда гений надвигается на него. – Ты не переставал быть для меня большим. И у нас были вопросы, которые мы решали вместе, до того дня, когда я уехал, ты знаешь это.

\- Тогда почему ты просто не сказал мне? – спрашивает доктор, клубами выдыхая изо рта холодный воздух.

\- Подумай, Джон, – он делает шаг, беря лицо Джона в ладони. – Я спал рядом с тобой, работал с тобой, наблюдал, как ты заботишься о нашем сыне. Я о тебе все знал.

\- В том-то и дело, Шерлок, – Джон смотрит вверх на Шерлока; даже сейчас он великолепен, просто поразителен, лицо раскраснелось, губы приоткрыты, глаза расширены. Да, время, проведенное вдалеке, перещелкнуло какие-то кнопки в мозгу Шерлока, основательно его поломав. – Дело в том, что я знаю, в чем разница между словами Мориарти и Морана, даже если услышал их из твоего бормотания в ночном кошмаре. – Джон, мертвенно бледный, резко отталкивает Шерлока. – И потому не смей пытаться перевернуть все с ног на голову…

\- Я и не пытаюсь, – отвечает он честно. – Но я подумал – сначала я только искал Морана, но к тому времени, когда я понял, что здесь замешан и Адэр, было слишком поздно.

Джон смотрит на него.

\- На той неделе, когда все это случилось, ты сделал один откровенно ужасающий комментарий о Моране, но даже близко не сказал мне, что уже давно и в одиночку ищешь его.

Он продолжает отступать назад, прочь от Шерлока, а тот как на веревочке тянется вслед за ним, будто почему-то боится, что Джон уйдет от него прямо сейчас, в бешенстве, он даже не знает, чувствовал ли такое когда-нибудь прежде.

\- Это то же самое, я думал это то же самое, что это не умышленно, до конца…

\- Это не делает ситуацию лучше! – обрывает его Джон.

\- Он тебя преследовал! – кричит Шерлок, выпуская на волю свой нрав. – Ты думаешь, я бы втянул тебя в дальнейшее? Он преследовал нашего сына, он продолжал преследовать нашего сына, даже после того, как я уехал. Как только бы он понял, что ты знал, у него не стало бы причин не трогать тебя, ситуация могла бы постоянно обостряться. Выбор был только один, Джон, ты должен понять это.

Джон качает головой, отворачиваясь от Шерлока.

\- Это никогда не кончится, ни с тобой, ни со мной. Одна ложь вытекает из другой. 

Шерлок бросается за ним, забегая вперед и не давая ему пройти.

\- Джон…

\- Я больше не могу, Шерлок. Правда, не могу, – доктор смотрит влево от него, на западный вход.

Шерлок проглатывает первые 9 ответов, которые приходят ему на ум, останавливаясь на этом:

\- Ты не можешь меня бросить.

Ясно, что этого не стоило говорить, потому что Джон в ответ резко рассмеялся.

\- Я не могу?

\- Ты не сделаешь этого. – Он ненавидит себя за то, что это прозвучало скорее как вопрос, чем как утверждение. Джон не сможет, нет, не после всего этого, ведь надо подумать об Эндрю, а Шерлок сам никогда не задумывался, что за последние пять лет количество разводов в Соединенном королевстве возросло в несколько раз, что у Джона уже есть постоянная работа и двухлетний опыт воспитания Эндрю в одиночку, что Эндрю никогда не согласится жить без Джона, и опыт ничего не значит, ничего, если они не хотят быть с ним...

\- Шерлок. Шерлок. – Джон хватает мужа за отвороты его пальто, притягивая ближе. – Это не то, что я имею в виду. Как же вбить в твою тупую голову: я не собираюсь никуда уходить. – Он отпускает его, но Шерлок по-прежнему стоит так близко, до тех пор, пока перестает чувствовать себя таким ужасающе растерянным. – Но это... это нужно прекратить.

«Он так сильно изменился», думает Джон, смотря в эти яркие серые глаза. Шерлок совсем не тот человек, который лежал, злой и надутый, на восемнадцатого века диване в гостиной своей матери, и не тот человек, который пытался застрелиться в домике садовника. Человек, смотрящий на него, – это кто-то, ожесточенный опытом, о котором Джон мог бы никогда не узнать. Без сомнения, он все еще Шерлок, но уже не тот незрелый идиот, которого он встретил в Бартсе, слишком дерзкий, но жаждущий, чтобы его поняли. 

Шерлок пытается, господи, помоги всем им. Он пытается, но делает все в своей манере, шиворот навыворот, совершенно глупо и страшно опасно, но Джон сказал ему тогда, в регистрационном офисе, расписываясь в свидетельстве о браке, что он всегда будет вести его через самое страшное. Он обещал ему это и тогда, когда Шерлок высказал опасения по поводу «катастрофического положения во всех личных вопросах». Джон обещал и уже много раз нарушил свое обещание.

Шерлок изменился, и с этим Джон ничего не может поделать, но он чувствует, что сам он все еще тот, кто позволил Шерлоку таскать его с собой его по бесчисленным местам преступлений, тот, кто разрешил Шерлоку уехать, почти бросив его в Индии, тот, кто позволил Шерлоку вернуться обратно после его гребаной смерти, когда любой другой разумный человек первым делом убил бы его, а уж потом задавал бы вопросы. Чудовищная власть Шерлока над ним не прошла, что хуже – Шерлок знает об этом, а что еще хуже – сам Джон признает это и не может с собой ничего поделать.

Он думает обо всем этом, осознавая, что Шерлок шагает рядом с ним. В это время года природа прекрасна, но холодный воздух кусается, а к концу месяца будет только морознее. Доктор прячет руки в куртку, чтобы согреть их. Шерлок молчит, и Джон удивляется, как обстоятельства человеческой жизни могут иметь такое сильное взаимное влияние, как Шерлок стал таким благодаря всему, что случилось с ним, благодаря его матери, окружающим людям, которые никогда не понимали его огромного интеллекта. Как все эти обстоятельства сошлись вместе и заставили Шерлока выбирать между жизнью и смертью, между тем, чтобы остаться и чтобы уехать.

То, что Шерлок думал, что он поступает правильно, не удивляет Джона. И он только теперь понимает, почему муж это сделал. Джон не мог осознать причин, заставивших Шерлока бросить их, и он подозревал, что есть что-то, о чем тот умалчивает и скрывает от него. И доктор позволял себе жить в этой лжи, беспечно полагая, что Шерлок рассказывает ему достаточно и что он не врет. То, что они были в такой опасности, то, что Шерлок скрывал от него такую информацию, то, что он думал, что это только его дело, активно планировал свою смерть и исчезновение, посвятив в это только свою мать – все говорит о том, каким идиотом был Джон, ничего не замечал и ничего не подозревал, безумно счастливый от их новорожденного ребенка, от их дома, дел, которые они вели вместе. Слишком переполненный радостью, чтобы видеть опасность, чтобы распознать странное выражение в глазах Шерлока в тот последний раз, когда видел его, в утро его смерти.

Он не знает, сколько времени ему потребуется, чтобы собрать воедино осколки прежнего себя, сколько времени потребуется, пока он не почувствует себя тем Джоном Уотсоном, которым был, когда они впервые встретились, когда они бок о бок боролись с Мориарти. 

Он измучен этим постоянным чувством внутри себя, закручивающим, выжигающим его внутренности, когда выясняется, что Шерлок опять обманывает его, и это всякий раз случается, как только он почувствует, что раны, наконец, залечены. Постоянно, будто это продолжается вечно и усугубляется ценой воспоминаний двух лет, намного сильнее омрачающихся из-за мыслей, которые были у него под конец, мыслей, о которых он никогда не скажет ни одной живой душе. Так много чувствовать к другому человеку, так глубоко любить и потом вдруг узнать резкую, острую до боли правду о том, как мало он значил во всей ситуации, (да и вообще имел ли место в ней?) - это так унизительно и совершенно оскорбительно.

Они останавливаются на мостике, перекинутом через ручей, вытекающий из сада, с которого уже снят последний урожай. Земля под прекрасными деревьями покрыта листвой. С них Эндрю съел свое первое яблоко.

\- А что сделал я, Шерлок? – спрашивает доктор просто, поворачиваясь и глядя на него. – Когда я потерял твое уважение?

\- Джон...

Джон качает головой. Ему нужно знать, для собственного спокойствия.

\- Это было, когда я настоял на том, чтобы мы поехали повидаться с моей матерью, хотя я знал, по крайней мере, частично, что может произойти?

\- Джон...

\- Это потому, что я брал от тебя все дерьмо и просил только больше?

Шерлок смотрит на Джона с недоумением и раздражением, борющимися в нем и не позволяющими ему ни двинуться вперед, ни начать разглагольствовать. 

Джон, как обычно, неверно все истолковывает.

\- Так плохо, да?

\- Что? – Этот разговор похож на попытку перевести язык древних шумеров, столь же разочаровывающий и бесплодный. – Нет. Конечно, нет. 

Глубоко измученный Джон смотрит на него с явным недоверием. Невероятно и странно после двух лет вдали друг от друга обвинять в чем-то, ощущать разочарование и презрение, вместо того чтобы радоваться и находить утешение.

\- Тогда что?

\- Я не могу дать ответ, потому что сам вопрос вводит тебя в заблуждение, – объясняет Шерлок. – Ты не хочешь принять правду, но и врать мне не хочешь тоже.

\- Ты должен вспомнить когда, Шерлок, – обрывает его Джон. – Конечно, кроме того, что ты удалил со своего диска.

\- Прекрати быть невежей, – оспаривает его Шерлок. – Ты не потерял мое уважение, ты не мог бы этого сделать, ты не перестал быть личностью, мы оба знаем.

\- Дело в том, что... – начинает Джон, оглядывая сад – он любит землю, Шерлок думает это потому, что она напоминает ему дом его детства, то время, когда был жив его отец. – Ты говоришь так, а потом принимаешь кардинальные, меняющие жизнь решения, даже не думая о том, чтобы сначала предупредить меня. 

\- Это не отсутствие уважения, – говорит Шерлок, – это просто эффективность.

Джон разражается смехом, настоящим, громким, пронзительным, такого еще никто никогда не ожидал услышать от него, будто это самое смешное, с чем он последнее время сталкивался. Шерлок смотрит на него, сбитый с толку. 

\- Это не должно случиться вновь, – говорит Джон, беря себя в руки. Он выпрямляется и стоит по стойке «смирно» и так ясно, так очевидно, что он солдат. Это написано на нем. Вплетено в него, неразрывно. – Отныне ты не будешь решать, что будет важным или неважным рассказать мне – ты расскажешь мне все, и мы решим вместе.

\- Но это может повлечь излишний ущерб, – Шерлока ловит взгляд Джона, глядит на многозначительный наклон его головы. – Все?

\- Все.

Шерлок обдумывает это заявление.

\- За исключением случаев жизни или смерти.

\- Острее жизни или смерти, – поправляет Джон. – 12 часов, не меньше.

\- День.

\- 18 часов.

\- Хорошо, – говорит Шерлок, нехотя сдаваясь.

Джон кивает, затем добавляет:

\- И после этого тебе все равно придется как можно скорее рассказать мне.

\- Да, да, хорошо, – Шерлок кидает взгляд на Джона, пытаясь оценить, какая у него останется свобода действий. – Я хотел бы потом взять это за правило.

\- О, неужели? – спрашивает Джон, смотря на него, наполовину настороженный, наполовину ошеломленный. Этот взгляд гораздо более знакомый, и в груди Шерлока что-то успокаивается.

Его всегда беспокоила та сила, с которой он нуждается в Джоне, полагается на него. Невысказанные слова таятся на кончике его языка: «Я исчез на 2 года, потому что знал, что, в конце концов, я или буду с тобой, или умру. Третьего не дано». Он не смог бы воспитать ребенка в одиночку, не смог бы справиться с тем, с чем справился Джон. Джон не изменился рядом с Шерлоком, напротив, даже стал больше собой. Гений же переломил свою суть из-за кого-то, такого от себя он никогда не ожидал, теперь не мог представить себе, как выжил бы в одиночку, день за днем. 

Он все же не говорит этого, потому что боится сделать своим признанием еще хуже. Вместо этого он увлекает доктора на протоптанную дорожку.

\- Ты должен позволить мне заботиться о нашем ребенке.

Джон хмурится.

\- Я уже это делаю.

\- На самом деле нет. В прошедшие две недели ты избавил меня от кормления, подгузников, одевания, проблем с транспортом, занятий после детского сада, ритуалов перед сном...

\- Ладно, ладно, ладно, – Джон выглядит огорошенным. – Что, правда?

\- Да, – говорит Шерлок. – Я понимаю, это остаточные явления двух прошедших лет, но, правда, Джон, ты больше не один.

Джон обдумывает это, пока они переходят по мостику в облетевший сад. Солнце начинает садиться, но еще далеко до того времени, когда надо поворачивать обратно, чтобы не схватить простуду. Джон зарылся лицом в свой шарф, думая о том, что сказал Шерлок.

Эта земля прекрасна. Доктор мог вообразить здесь Шерлока точно таким, как в тех историях, что рассказывал ему Майкрофт – неистово и свободно бегающего по саду, такого умного и беззаботного, такого полного веселья и озорства. Он представляет здесь Эндрю, как он подрастает, и, может быть... может быть, еще детей, девочку, или еще одного мальчика, чтобы Эндрю не было одиноко. Он снова может представить жизнь, Эндрю подростком, потом молодым человеком, то, как у него будут свои дети. Он может представить себя и Шерлока.

Они останавливаются. Шерлок прекрасен на фоне заката. Лучи солнца отливают красным в его темных волосах, высвечивают золотистые линии вдоль уголков его глаз. Он никогда не был более совершенным.

Ты больше не один, сказал Шерлок, но и он тоже не один.

\- Я горжусь тобой, – говорит ему Джон тихо. – Тем, что ты сделал для нас, тем, что любил нас так сильно, что отказался от всего.

Шерлок смотрит на него, как будто никогда не видел раньше, и Джон нежно проводит тыльной стороной пальцев вдоль его щеки, края челюсти.

\- Я горжусь тобой, тем, что ты защитил нашего сына. Чтобы сделать то, что ты сделал, потребовалось большое мужество. Я знаю, что было нелегко оставить нас, потому что знаю, как сильно ты любишь Эндрю и меня.

Что-то в лице Шерлока поразительно меняется, и внезапно и интуитивно Джон осознает, что должен был сказать это еще несколько месяцев назад. Он крепко обнимает Шерлока, притягивая его ближе, чтобы зарыться лицом в эти кудри, только теперь снова начавшие отрастать.

\- Мне жаль, что тебе пришлось пройти через это, пожертвовать собой ради нас. И я тоже люблю тебя, Шерлок.

Шерлок ничего не отвечает, но когда он отстраняется от Джона, то совсем не может смотреть на него, пытаясь отвернуть красные глаза. Доктор просовывает свою правую руку через левую Шерлока, и прячет их в карман пальто супруга, чтобы согреть. Они снова принимаются неспешно бродить, солнце садится, и холод покусывает щеки. Джон хочет чего-нибудь горячего, чтобы согреться изнутри, забраться в кровать Шерлока на третьем этаже, и увидеть сына. Когда они пересекают мост и идут обратно по лужайке, Эндрю подбегает к ним со всей скоростью, на которую способны его маленькие ножки, с бассет-хаундом Майкрофта, бегущим и радостно лающим позади него.

***

Шерлок не знает, когда это началось, но в какой-то момент он начал медленно возвращаться к себе, и все эти дни чувствует себя, как будто кого-то вспоминает. Ему помогает и то, что Джон смотрит на него по-прежнему. Шерлок все еще изредка просыпается среди ночи, задыхаясь от паники; Джон все еще изредка выглядит потрясенным, когда Шерлок ходит по комнате или захлопывает дверь. Это случается с ними обоими все реже и реже. Помогают расследования, этот знакомый процесс, и уверенное присутствие Джона рядом.

Они все еще постоянно спорят о распорядке Эндрю; Шерлок гораздо менее терпелив к чрезмерной зависимости Эндрю от него и гораздо более терпелив в последующем усмирении истерик мальчика. Джон гораздо больше привык потакать Эндрю, скорее всего потому, что так было легче, когда они жили только вдвоем. Но все эти споры были больше не опасны, они не держали их на острие ножа от краха. Это обычный спор, а спорят они обо всем.

Эндрю исполнилось три и вот-вот должно было минуть четыре. Жизнь обоих родителей крутилась вокруг него, что требовало приобретения кое-каких важных навыков. К счастью для них всех Джон и Шерлок любили проблемы; к счастью для них всех потребности Эндрю были довольно простыми.

Довольно.

\- Я не хочу идти в ванну, – протестует Эндрю, и застревает – буквально застревает – в кухне, в прихожей, на лестничной площадке. Сегодня вечером по распорядку не должно быть ванны.

\- Боюсь, это не вариант, – отвечает Джон терпеливо, ища что-то в шкафу, скорее всего, любимую чашку Эндрю. 

Шерлок видит, что Джона беспокоит плечо, но недостаточно сильно, чтобы его гордость позволила ему об этом сказать. По этой причине он пытается подкараулить Эндрю в ванной вместо того, чтобы просто притащить его туда силой, что изредка требуется мальчику.

\- Нет, – жалобно хнычет Эндрю, растягивая слова – Я не собираюсь сегодня принимать ванну. 

Это препирание продолжалось уже больше часа, и все более и более отвлекало. Шерлок должен был распутать дело, даже если оно ошеломляюще скучное.

\- Эндрю, – говорит Шерлок с дивана, – ты выглядишь, будто вывалялся в мусоре. Тебе нужно принять ванну.

Эндрю поворачивается на звук своего имени, растерянно моргая в ответ на большую часть приговора Шерлока, но слово «ванна» вновь вызывает слезы.

\- Нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет, нет...

\- Да, идем, – говорит Шерлок, вставая, подходя к сыну и обхватывая его поперек талии одной рукой. Эндрю брыкается, плачет и умоляет, будто ему светит неизбежная пытка. 

Шерлок приносит его в ванную, сажает на пол и садится, скрестив ноги, прямо перед ним.

\- Нет, папа, не надо ванну. Я хочу идти играть, – объясняет Эндрю сквозь слезы. Его очки сидят криво, одежда в беспорядке, а в волосах запутались огромные стебли травы. Шерлок, возможно, пощадил бы его, но исходящий запах действительно неприятен. Отец действительно очень счастлив, что Эндрю съездил в это путешествие с классом.

\- Во-первых, рубашка, – говорит Шерлок и, несмотря на многочисленные жалобы, Эндрю покорно поднимает руки, чтобы его отец мог стянуть чрез голову грязное поло.

\- Хочу играть, – говорит Эндрю, временно приглушая голос.

\- Тогда прими ванну, – отвечает Шерлок, кладя рубашку рядом с ним. Он смотрит на Джона, подходящего к ним сзади. – Посмотри, ты такой грязный, что твой отец решил не давать тебе твои игрушки для ванны и принес вместо них дешевый пластиковый стаканчик.

\- Лейте воду! – говорит Эндрю, тем не менее жадно протягивая руки к доктору. 

Едва оказавшись в ванной, Эндрю, кажется, забыл все свои предыдущие обиды, слишком занятый плесканьем в воде и пытающийся съесть пузырьки, какими бы ужасными они не были на вкус (Шерлок попробовал и действительно не понял в чем их привлекательность).   
40 минут спустя Эндрю, сухой и переодетый, свернулся калачиком в кровати, одной рукой покровительственно обнимая большую плюшевую лягушку.

Джон сидит на диване вместо своего обычного кресла, это значит, что плечо у него болит больше, чем час назад. Его глаза закрыты, но спокойно открываются, когда Шерлок садится рядом с ним.

\- Еще не закончил с тем делом?

\- Уже написал детали Лейстреду; они будут у нашего потенциального преступника к утру. – Он смотрит на Джона. – В постели было бы удобнее.

Джон фыркает.

\- Такое никуда не годное соблазнение в данный момент в наших отношениях не требуется, Шерлок, хотя я ценю твои ухаживания.

Шерлок берет телефон, чтобы ответить Лейстреду смской.

\- Я имел в виду твое плечо.

\- Оно в порядке, – говорит Джон, широко зевая.

\- В следующий раз останавливай старую женщину, вылетевшую из своей инвалидной коляски, другой рукой, – указывает Шерлок и ухмыляется, когда Джон смотрит на него с удивлением. 

\- Откуда ты узнал это?

\- Очевидно, – говорит Шерлок, не поднимая глаз. Лейстред в этот раз по нескольким причинам был особенно глуп; Грегсону, вероятно, было труднее, чем обычно.

\- Не для меня, – говорит Джон, склоняя голову на плечо мужа, о котором он миллионы раз говорил, что оно костлявое и неудобное. Шерлок поднимает руку и обнимает доктора.

\- Ну, во-первых, на твоем правом ботинке была отметина...

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Записи зубной формы используются при опознании жертв различных катастроф.  
> 2\. франко-американская начальная школа (аналог детского сада)


End file.
